Plan B
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: The story of Rango and Jake , in search of a ring for Beans. But it all went wrong...
1. A big change

It was a Sunday. The day was hot but as always. In the town of Dirt, the townspeople celebrate a year as Sheriff Rango returned them to the water. Everyone's mood was cheerful and festive. Buford along with Waffles, preparing the saloon for the evening celebration . Priscilla along with her friends ran through the city. They were playing tag. In General, day in the Dirt was really solemn.  
But not for Sheriff …  
It was also the year as Rango and Beans were together. Rango decided it was time to make a serious step in their relationship.  
Rango walked the Dirt streets while observing the townspeople. Thinking about how to get the engagement ring for his beloved. He went to the other end of the city .From the city are heard the merry shouts of children . A small smile appeared on his face.  
Rango knew only one creature that will help him find the ring… 

Rango! - sheriff heard a woman scream from behind .  
He turned around and saw her . Beans . She ran to him and hugged. Forcing Rango to take a step back .  
Beans , how glad I am to see you!- said Rango ,worried .  
Rango , are you going to the evening salon? -asked Beans pulling away from him with a small smile.  
Yes , Yes , of course... - he answered very thoughtfully and quietly.  
Something wrong ? -asked Beans as the smile disappeared from her lips.  
Huh? But , everything is fine , Beans ! - Rango replied , and hugged her hard. - Everything is fine - he repeated .  
Another minute Rango patted her on the cheek , and then kissed her. It was unexpected for the Beans. This moment was very touching and long. Beans succumbed to this Case.  
Pulling away Rango looked her in the eyes.  
Meet me tonight at the saloon! he said as he walked over to his "Excelsior".

Where are you going ? "asked beans.  
I need to drive off in one place - he replied "don't worry," he continued.  
Rango...

He turned around.

Be careful - the beans are said in a calm tone.

I love you," said Rango with a smile - to come tonight , I promise," he continued .  
With these words he said goodbye and sped away to the West .

I love you too - said Beans.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Will not allow anyone

He raced farther and farther to the West. Rango reached their goal. The old gorge of the canyon. He quietly climbed down from his Excelsior and walked to the cave. The cave is fairly secretive , the perfect place for robber. 

Jake! - shouted Rango 

Rango quietly approached the cave . With bated breath he walked in. He heard a hiss. Rango flinched a little , but restrained himself. 

Hi...brother.. - hissed Jake. 

Hi, J-Jake, - replied Rango. 

What are you doing here? In the Dirt on holiday and you're here...-Jake asked smiling mysteriously. 

Rango cleared his throat and gathered the courage .

*Sigh* I need your help " he said as his Western accent was gone. 

Help! Hmm...I wonder -he hissed Jake- what can I help you?-he continued grinning

Rango looked down.

I...here...um...actually..-he mumbled. 

Speak up! -shouted Jake. 

I need to find the ring! - Rango shouted firmly.

The ring?! - surprised Jake- ha, I think that'll do fine without me - he snarled. 

Jake was going off to his room , but...

I don't want just an ordinary ring - started Rango - I need an engagement ring !

Jake stopped. Silence .

What? - Jake asked.

Yes , I need an engagement ring, -said Rango , again.

Are you going to make an offer...

Yes! Beans - Rango interrupted.

Jake smiled but then the smile disappeared.

Are you sure you need this? asked Jake, frowning - because it's all unnecessary and responsible...

What are you trying to say? said Ango.

The family is superfluous in life. And then. ... are you sure that the beans your destiny ? 

Rango the eyes darkened...

Because there are so many girls , I mean without the selfish nature - grinned Jake.

Rango, meanwhile, clenched his fists and was ready to take the revolver.

Relax brother - Jake continued - there is still time , maybe you'll find yourself another woman. Think about it.

Rango did not survive .

\- Shut Up, Jake! Shut up! -shouted Rango and he took up arms - she means everything to me . I love her . And I suggest you to shut up for good ! - Shouted Rango stronger pressing the trigger .

Jake's eyes widened. The one who does it is not allowed to speak. Rango, meanwhile, did not give up .

Wow...brother- surprised said Jake - I didn't expect this from you...

Rango has produced a revolver.

Apparently I still do not know a year later...hmm -Jake hissed quietly - but I will not let what do small lizards make me shut up! -he exclaimed and squeezed Rango in his coils. 

Surprisingly Jack Rango didn't scream , didn't even flinch...Just nearly choked.

Well, now what do you say, bastard?! - Jack asked, throwing he to the ground.

Rango fell in a few seconds stood up.

I...*cough*...I will not allow anyone to say something about the beans- told Rango rise slow - to anyone , even you Jake. 

_**To be continued.**_


	3. To wait for the evening

Jake snarled.

And you squirt.. " he hissed circling around Rango.

Rango stood up and dusted himself off. Jake surrounded him.

*cough* Jake let's close our eyes to it - said firmly Rango

Close our eyes? And I see that you have a lot of courage...And you know, I can kill you can kill all of your friends and...her ! - spat Jake.

Stop...brother - started Rango - I...I'm sorry, Jake - Rango is still quiet.

Jake just growled and pulled away from him.

So you need a ring ? - Jake asked hoarsely.

Engagement ring , Yes, " said Rango with reliable.

Hmm...I know who will help us, "Jake said thoughtfully" but...I'll help you, you help me.

Rango was surprised. Jake must help a pathetic Sheriff? !

The deal ? "asked Rango - what can I do to help?

I've heard rumors that some scum tells that I killed the son of the mayor...the mayor of the Wedge of Eastwood. You know his son? - asked Jake.

In my opinion johnny...johnny Eastwood? "asked Rango

Exactly answered briefly Jake.

And what should I do? "asked Rango

Me now looking for sheriffs from across the County , with the exception of...you the Sheriff - hissed Jake - and so you can help me...

I!? What can I do " asked Rango surprised

Jake rolled his eyes.

You can talk to them, " Jake said through clenched teeth.  
You talk to them ! You say that this is a mistake, " Jake said.

Rango thought...his eyes narrowed

What ? - asked Jake

How do I know that this is really a rumor? - Rango-incredulously asked.

You don't believe me?- Jake asked in anger.

Well...you just threatened me and all that...but how do I know your telling the truth?- said Ango.

*growls* Yes why would I lie to you? I'll prove it to you... -hissed Jake quietly - we will find this scum, that rumor," he said, "I can't do it alone brother...- hissed Jake

Rango could have sworn that he saw pity in the eyes of hell.

Well! I'll help - answered Rango - Yes...and I'm sorry I yelled at you.. - grinned Rango.

Jake looked at him in surprise.

Come on, Sheriff, - Jake said - you did the right thing ,but continue not to talk to me...because I can...

I know, kill me and all the friends, - said Rango

hmm...-grinned Jake.

They went out. Rango sat on his Excelsior

By the way - began Jake, - when you apologize, you look like a jerk," he said.

Understood. I will keep in mind- retorted Rango - so where are we going? - asked seriously Ango.

To the East, - said Jake, - where you can find everything you need... 

_**In The Dirt**_

Watch beat 2 hours. Beans is looking at the clock thinking about tonight. Sighing, she went to the Sheriff's office.

Count to a hundred ! - cried Priscilla, running away from the guys - miss the Beans! Miss Beans! - she cried laughing.

Beans turned around in surprise.

Hi, Priscilla, - she said, opening the door of the Cabinet.

Help me to hide , and the guys always find me...This is not interesting - she asked happily.

Well...I don't know, Priscilla...I...

Please... - said Priscilla with a compassionate voice.

Beans looked at her , then the guys started to look for her.

Hmm...well, I think that the Sheriff's office is the perfect place - Beans replied with a small smile.

Cheers! Oh...quiet otherwise they will find me, - hissed Priscilla, and entered the Sheriff's office. 

Beans, grinned and shook his head.

You play all day today,- said Beans with a smile - do you want some water?

Yes , thank you - said Priscilla - where Rango?

Asked Priscilla. As the Beans uranyl glass of water.

Oh! Sorry - responded quickly Beans - Rango is gone , he will be in the evening,- said Beans, pulling out a new mug - I hope - said so softly that it was not inaudible.

Beans put a Cup of water in the eyes of Priscilla. And went into the other room. Priscilla quietly followed her.

Beans was sitting on a chair looking out the window , sighing constantly. Priscilla came knocking..

I'm sorry , Miss Beans , how are you? -she asked quietly.

Yes, all well - said Beans.

I seems to me that something is wrong - Priscilla replied and approached the Beans .

Beans didn't say anything. Priscilla came close to her.

Do you think, Rango? - asked Priscilla .

Beans sighed...

Don't you think that lately Rango weird?- Beans asked looking into the eyes of Priscilla.

Well…I haven't spent much time with him as you-said Priscilla, and made the red Beans - but , Yes, for the last week, he became... brooding- she said.

Beans only confirmed. Priscilla sat down beside her.

Maybe he's hiding something or not might have something to say? - asked Priscilla.

Maybe...- replied Beans - okay, as soon as he comes, I'll talk to him personally- said Beans with a smile.

Priscilla smiled.

Oh! How much time has passed, you guys must have missed me! -she laughed and a tear from his chair.

Priscilla! - screaming Beans.

Yes? - she asked.

If you see Rango...hmm...let me know . okay - Beans asked quietly.

Well-said Priscilla , and ran out of the room.

Wait for the evening - said, sighing Beans.


	4. Here is a twist

It has been exactly an hour since the moment when Jake and Rango otpravilis to the East. The whole way they were silent, and Jake was crawling in front. But Rango from his curiosity somehow decided to start a topic of conversation.

Ahem...

Jake distracted from the thoughts.

Where are we going?- Rango asked, catching up with Jake.

In Garlok - Jake said with a sigh -There is our aim. 

Rango a little confused.

A liar and a ring? -thoughtfully asked Rango. 

Yes...-doubt, replied Jake, - but first, help me Sheriff ,and then the ring...

But Jake I ring need today- said Rango.

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

Idiot...will kill me faster than we'll find the ring ! - he growled - a proposal has time to make Beans , yet live a free life.

Well , you're right - said Rango- mean in Garlok!

Exactly - answered Jake.

They walked for 20 minutes. Until Jake stopped ..

What Jake?-asked Rango

Quiet! - Jake said

...!

Did you hear that ? - Jack Asked Rango

No- he said

...!

The sound comes from this hill- Jake said quietly.

Let's go- said Rango, as he went straight to the hill.

Wait! Vrug it's a trap- warned Jake.

But suddenly the trouble - took Rango - you stay, I'll check it out.

As you know - Jake rolled his eyes.

Rango rode closer and closer to the hill.

Help!

It was a female voice. As soon as Rango heard immediately rushed to the pit...he looked over there but it was dark.

Hey! - he cried.

Thank God! Help me please , I can't get out! - shouted the voice.

Quietly! - replied Rango.

Rango immediately began to circulate. He stoped .

I have a plan! - he said.

I will come soon , I'm getting help! - shouted Rango - I will come soon!

W-well , only faster! - shouted the voice.

At the same time.

Jake! Jake! - Rango shouted, running out from behind the hill.

What ? - asked Jake

There the girl need help *sigh*...she fell into the trap - explained Rango

What? - Jake asked hoarsely.

Help , one I don't get her out - said quickly Rango

It's not my business - he said - You have a hero go to save.

I need you, - said Rango- ...if I'm alone , we're wasting time .

Jake thought he was right...

This can be a trap for me- Jake said, leaning over to Rango.

Hardly-said Rango - let`s go - he said seriously.

Jake said nothing, only crawled into the hole.

Hello! - Rango shouted running up to the pit - are you okay?

Yes! But not for long - cried the girl.

And so Jake grab teeth for that branch - ordered Rango.

What? Foolish not invented! - objected to it .

Jack...-Rango said with displeasure

Jake rolled his eyes.

hpiracing? - mumbled Jake

So now lower your body down-said Rango seriously.

Jake let go of the body.

Hang in there girl ! - shouted Rango

OK ! - she replied.

All ? - asked Rango

Yes! - muttered the girl.

And so Jake pull! - gave the command of Rango.

Jake was surprised at the weight of the girls...A few minutes later there was a head was silent. When they pulled Jack began to grumble.

Rango! Who is this woman with such Weight - Jake screamed, spitting out the sand - it's just...

Jake froze when he saw her.

Here is a twist - told Rango sat down on a rock.


	5. Cute tourist

The girl was black and white. Eyes had a blue color. but overall, they were gray. Around his neck hung a scarf. Purple Color. She also had glasses . It was a snake of the California breed. It was immediately clear that she's a tourist.

Cute , a little smaller than Jake, thought Ango - we need to know it.

Jake stood motionless and looked at her.

*cough*

The girl turned sharply.

May I know the name ? - asked Rango .

Oh! Of course , I'm Bianca-she said happily- I know the Savior's name ?

I Rango , the local Sheriff - the beginning of Rango politely - and this is...

Rango looked at Jake , who looked at Bianca . He made her embarrassed.

Hmm...it's Jake - Rango continued , approaching Jake.

Jake !

AAH!?- he made a face.

Stop it ! - Rango said quietly.

Jack frowned.

Thank you very much - the beginning of Bianca.

It wasn't hard- said Rango, smiling.

For tourists or something that have no place here-said Jake grimly.

Yes...- started Rango in their thoughts.

And so, Bianca , how did you get trapped? -asked Rango changing themes.

My goal was the town of Garlok , there lives my friend - Bianca started - but I was attacked by a bird and I ran ...

Bianca stopped talking.

I understand- said quietly Ango.

If it wasn't for you guys I would have died - she said - thank you - she smiled and looked at Jake.

Jake looked at her with a smile . But then the smile disappeared.

Sheriff, we gotta go- Jake said briefly.

Yes , exactly - replied Rango - the time you need Garlok? - Rango asked with a smile.

Exactly,- replied Bianca

So come with us- suggested Rango. Jake punched him in the head.

Oh!

Oh , don't -said Bianca quietly.

Need said Rango .

Rango! - growled Jake-you got a minute ?

Rango rolled his eyes.

You're an idiot!- Jake said quietly,- she may be one of them!

I'm not sure- answered Rango - if something happens , kill me.

And you're brave , I'll be fine- said Jake.

I know- said Rango with a smile.

Jake snarled.

Well, Bianca , huh ? You can come with us- began Jake, but I'm watching you- he said slowly.

Bianca cringed.

Don't be afraid-said Rango relaxed and playful - he loves to be careful.

I will keep in mind-smiled Bianca.


	6. The minutes are going

In The Dirt.  
Everything was ready , there remained the last touches.  
Buford and Waffles were finished the preparation of the saloon. Buford was engaged in serving dishes , and the Wafer was placed all in places.

Waffles bring me the box with the drinks - asked Buford wiping forehead - the goods at the Sheriff's office.

OK - said waffles - and why the goods at office of the Sheriff ?

Buford rolled his eyes.

Because it's safer there . And the goods are not stolen- replied the Buford sighing.

About...okay , I ran -shouted Waffles.

Just don't break anything! - shouted Buford.

Meanwhile , it was almost noon. And the townspeople were preparing for the evening.

The beans were in the office brought yourself up . Beans looked at myself in the mirror. Minutes later in the office ran the Waffles.

He had frightened her.

Oh! I'm sorry, miss beans , I thought, there's no one here-said Wafer turning to the Beans.

Beans nerve .

Anything , just don't scare anymore - she said nervously.

Waffles looked at her , mouth open. The beans were dressed in a short knee-length red dress. Around his neck hung a gold medallion. The hair was dissolved by the collarbone. Waffles impressed.

Miss beans you look...well - said waffle -it's probably a surprise to the Sheriff? -smiled waffles.

Yes! No! I'm just preparing for the evening- said beans blushing.

Yes , but if you remember you one year you two together-said waffles happily - Rango all morning rushed like to know what he's up to -continued the waffles a little playfully.

Beans said nothing , only thought .

So what do you want waffles? - Beans asked, changing the subject .

I need a product with the drinks- says Waffle - where are they?

They... they're over in that corner by the fireplace- she said.

Oh, thank you-said Waffles - I got them? - he asked him:

Of course - replied the beans - and please can I just Be alone ? - she asked politely, not to offend waffles.

Well- waffle said calmly - if that-call me ! - he said cheerfully.

Waffles gone with the goods .

Beans sighed with relief. And began to be engaged themselves.

Waffles went into the saloon.

Waffles why are you so late? - asked Buford serious.

I chatted with beans - he said- You should have seen her ...

Will see her tonight , give me the goods- said the Buford breath.

The clock struck three hours.


	7. Welcome to Garlok

Rango , Jake and Bianca came Garlok.

Jake was silent the whole way . Said Rango all the way with Bianca. Jake was tired.

And then Elgin fell and then I found out a new batch of words! - Rango was laughing along with Bianca .

Jake rolled his eyes.

Oh My God! Rango...*laughter* do you really not like I imagined! - Bianca said calming down.

*laughter* ... um...-Rango became more serious - so, Bianca , tell me about yourself.

Well, I don't know where to start - I doubt it.

Yes start initially - said quietly Rango - but if it's personal then don't tell me .

No everything is fine - start Bianca - I came from Texas , I need to Garlok , there lives my childhood friend. Her name is Rachel. I need to run an errand - Bianca fell silent.

Something wrong? -asked Rango

All right , just , thanks for rescuing me- she said cheerfully.

We arrived- Jake said briefly.

Garlok is a wild place. This gorodo twice bigger Dirt , and, of course, there's no more danger. Garlok to be in the canyon . In the literal sense. The city decided to build in the canyon. As residents of this city decided that it would be safe and reliable. But the city itself is considered to be a dangerous place.

Rango just gasped .

Yes...a big city- Jake said.

you were here before ?-asked Rango

I heard him- Jake said thoughtfully - I hope nobody will recognise me .

And what will happen if people recognize you?asked Bianca goromkih.

Quiet! Bianca will be ... -RAngo stopped

There will be blood - hissed Jake .

The trio entered the city.

Well Bianca it time for us..- Rango silenced

No! -Jake said firmly but quietly-Bianca you know where he lives Bass Reeves ? - he asked Bianca.

I'm not , but my friend seems to have to know - she said

Think? - it's too risky - said Jake hissing.

Calm down Jake , we will be able to get. Where lives your friend? -asked Rango

On the edge of town , not far- she said .

The meaning of Sheriff?- said Jake - would kill me before! - he shouted

Jake! You here no one saw , so we're safe - said Bianca.

She's right- replied Rango.

Went- said firmly Rango

Jake said nothing, only remained silent.

He always like that?-asked Bianca

No , we just threaten serious danger if we don't find Bass Reeves- replied Rango.

Took half an hour.

We have come- Bianca said - what?

Wait, Sheriff- Jake said

Bianca turned around and saw Rango crawling on the mountain.

Soon he approached.

Why ... why didn't you say that your friend are still on the hill To live - panting asked RAngo.

Forgot - grinned Bianca.

Jake grinned.

And so you wait me - Bianca said and crawled away.

How do you like it?-asked Rango

What? Who? -asked Jake

Bianca , I saw you watching her - told Rango playfully

What?! she?! No !- shouted Jake

Come on you secret dies with me - Rango said with a yawn.

I now it will accelerate - threatened Jake

Jake pointed a gun and then came Bianca.

Hey guys!...what's going on here- she asked

Male conversation - said Jake

And...are you finished?she asked

Yes! - shouted Rango.

Rango walked over to Bianca. Jake snorted.

Come on , Rachel is waiting for you - said Bianca.


	8. New friends

Rango stopped. He was surprised at the construction of the house.

The house is large. Has three floors. This house is make of durable wood and stone. In such a house can fit a snake , even more than Jake.

Rango! -cried Bianca.

Rango to come closer .

Nice house- he said grinning.

I don't like it - said Jake angrily.

Another minute and out of the house two girls came out. Rango jaw dropped.

Everyone this is Rachel I talked about it - the beginning of the Bianca - and this is Kim.

Rachel - cat. Has a beautiful color. On his head there is a pattern in the shape of a heart. She`s a redhead. Hair long , in a braid. Green eyes. Dressed in gray jeans and a blue shirt with a vest.

Kim-lizard. A sporty girl. Brown eyes. Skin color dark brown with black pattern on the clavicles. Dressed in dark pants , a red t-shirt. On the side hangs a leather jacket. Hair colour blonde. Hair short on the shoulders. On the head wearing a headband.

And so girls it's Rango and Jake - early Bianca - boys this is Rachel and Kim.

Oh...so that's men in the West - beginning Kim.

Kim walked over to Rango.

I'm Kim-she began playfully

I...I...RRR

Jake pushed him .

I Rango - he said kissing the hand of Kim

And you have in the West, there are gentlemen? - asked Kim.

Relax little- Jake started - he has a girlfriend and he's going to propose to her , right?- asked Jake looking at Rango.

Rango straightened

Yes, exactly - he responded quickly.

The girls laughed over the Rango .

Yeah I'm going , true rings no - Rango said seriously.

So you Mr Rango ? - asked Rachel- you came to the right place - she flirts.

Exactly! - early Bianca - Rachel has his jewelry store.

Super! - Rango grinned and looked at Jake - and you thought that it was a trap...

I never thought of! I still think that is true! - he roared.

Shh...-the beginning of Rachel - friends Bianchi my friends , you're safe here.

What we're standing on the street! - Kim shouted - come into the house will introduce you to others!

With others! - Rango and Jake asked together.

Yes , here lives a family, Rachel- said Bianca

Rango!? - Jake threatened

And...Bianca we're out of time we need to find Bass Reeves began- Rango quickly.

I asked Rachel...her father knows - she replied - went.

Together they entered the house. The house was much bigger than the outside. A lot of children. Everywhere noise.

We're here! - shouted Rachel .

The children surrounded Rango and Jake. Rango laughed over Jake. As his children began asking around and even salivate at him. Jack didn't like didn't know where to go.

You have a big family Rachel!- said happily Rango.

Hahaha , this is happiness! I'm the eldest - she answered - send to the kitchen.

Rango and the girls went to the kitchen. But...

Rango!

Rango turned around quickly. The children surrounded Jake and still not release it.

Wow you're so big?! You're going to eat us? You now along with Bianca ? Where are you from?

Children were anxiously questioned him.

I got this Mr. Rango - said Bianca

Rango just smiled.

The children go to Mr. Rango, he has many stories about his adventures - fun Bianca said.

Children of the storm ran into the kitchen. With shouts. Bianca laughed.

The funny truth- she asked Jake.

These are too small - he chuckled. But later came around and the smile disappeared.

Jake you smile? You have a beautiful smile- is the beginning of Bianca

It's all too much - said Jake softly.

Maybe this is not enough?...hmm..okay let's go, you need talk with Rachel's father - Bianca said a little quietly.

Bianca?

She turned to Jake

Um...I did not say when , but...thank you...um...that help us - he said firmly , but with feeling.

She didn't say anything. Just smiled. Jake smiled in response.

AAAAAAAA!

They both turned around.

Children pushed Rango on the floor. And began to tickle.

Stop! Stop! Children! - began to scream he - Kim? Help me!

SECOND- Rango replied Kim.

Jake and Bianca watched. Kim come to Rango.

Kkim! Help! - begged Rango

But Kim said nothing and only began together with children his tickling.

Screams and laughter fill the house.

Noooo! Hahahaha! Kim stop! Hahaha! - laughed Rango.

No... the laughter his medicine - she replied – haha…

Ah so ! - Rango threatened and attacked Kim.

The kids just laughed and ran. Rachel meanwhile was in the kitchen making dinner.

What do you think? -asked Rango racking up Kim

Stop! Hahaha! I can't - she shouted.

Okay , live - Rango grinned.

Kim punched at his hand.

Ay! Haha. - he laughed.

So Sheriff , I see you decided not to join the marriage-Jake said grinning.

And I see that you are going to get married - Rango laughed.

They all laughed.

Soon the laughter subsided.

Boys? - shouted Rachel - come on , father is waiting for you.

They climbed to the second floor . On this floor was only one room. Spacious. At the end of the room was father.

It name is Charles BATM - Rachel warned - good luck.

She left and closed the door.

A minute later.

Just go right ahead. I heard you liked my children and girls , I'm glad- he said turning to them. - my name is Charles BATM , but for friends of my children, I just Charles.

Charles - cat. High . The above Rango on several santimetr. Chubby. Grey eyes. Color gray with red wool. Rich. Has Owns a jewelry store , churches and the library.

Um...Mr. Charles we need your help - started Rango.

Of course ask away - he said.

You know Bass Reeves ? - Rango asked politely.

Hmm...Bass...bass...maybe he's a secretive fellow . why is it you ? -asked

Well..

He dismissed rumors that I killed son measure - interrupted Jake .

For him it seems! - Charles. He got up and went to the window - I'll help so be it. But if someone asked I never told you that , the bastard was dangerous. And I fear for my family. Because of this reptile...killed...- he was quiet for a moment - killed...my wife. I would have killed him , but he threatened to kill my kids... they are all I have...

I'm gonna kill that bastard- Jake said threateningly.

I'll be glad - said Charles firmly - well, gentlemen , he lives in a dark alley , near an abandoned Church girls will show you. I have to wish your good luck. But before you go I suggest you stay the night. This Bass comes here only in the morning. Now most likely he is out of town.

We can't - started Rango

Come on, Sheriff-Jake said looking at him.

I can't Jake- he replied firmly.

Something is wrong Mr. Rango ?- asked Charles

I have to go home , there's a holiday today...you don't think , I was just a year ago had saved him. But it doesn't matter! The important thing is that I have to make a proposal to his girlfriend! I don't even have a ring! - Rango shouted and fell to his knees - I can't Jake-he said softly.

Not to kill, Mr. Rango - Charles - with a ring I'll help you , I've learned that you saved my Bianca and for that you choose any ring which you like! And with the offer you have to decide personally - with these words Charles, left the office.

Jake crawled to Rango.

Brother...this is our chance- Jake said softly - you were right we both have changed. You've changed and I've changed. I ponimayu...you want the Beans to get married...and...-Rango picked up eyes - and...me too, it is time to start a family.

Rango stood up and looked at Jake.

Don't look at me like Sheriff - Jake smiled - not all the same life to be idle.

The first time I hear from you Jake - Rango said with a smile

Yes...and I never say- thought Jake - Rango first my problems okay? And then ...

I know ... we may not live - chuckled Rango .

Exactly- answered Jake

Okay , brother , ring I got , but I have to write Beans letter - said Rango

Okay- he agreed.

They descended the stairs.

Rango.

Rango turned around.

What I told you no one needs to know -Jake said quietly.

Of course , but you and you don't say the Bean that I tortured Kim , and she'll kill me - said Rango of swallowing.

Okay- he agreed.


	9. Change of plans

The clock struck eight. Into the city of Dirt all citizens, mostly adults were in the cabin. One of the Beans sat on the bench at the end of town watching the sunset.

Beans?! Honey are you coming?- women shouted with a giggle.

Later-she answered briefly, and again watched the sunset.

She was waiting for. Waited when Rango will return . But...there was nobody there. Only the wind blowing through the desert .

Where are you ? -said she is quiet.

A moment later, She heard footsteps from behind. She turned around abruptly .

Quietly miss Beans it's me - answered the Wounded bird , sitting down beside her.

Rough day ? - he asked quietly.

Yes... - she replied.

What happened? - he asked looking at the sunset.

It's all Rango - began Beans, with a sigh - I don't understand what's going on with him lately , he became brooding , even mysterious. And this morning went somewhere ...- in hysterical continued she - didn't say where he went! - she said loudly - damn it...

Beans lowered her head and fell silent.

All will be well miss Bean - is said consoling the Wounded Bird putting his hand on her shoulder.

With a sigh the beans gain strength to continue.

He promised to come tonight , but he didn't come...I'm afraid-she said quietly.

Nothing will happen, he has a head on his shoulders - replied a wounded bird.

Beans didn't say anything.

And who is this? - asked the Wounded Bird.

Beans looked to aside saloon. They saw the messenger who was shouting something. Beans and the Wounded Bird decided to investigate.

Sorry ! I need a miss the Beans! - shouted the messenger , but did not hear him.

I'm listening - replied the Beans scaring the boy.

AH...I'm looking for you , I brought you a letter from city Garlok from Mr. Rango - he replied taking the letter from his pocket.

What!? He's in town Garlok!

Beans said as she froze.

Miss! Miss! - waved hand messenger in front of her.

It is a protective reflex in many lizards it happens- replied the Wounded Bird.

Never heard of this - replied the messenger.

He only let me seem to the eyes I will kill him! - shouted the Beans.

A second later she rolled eyes.

It happened again , right? - she asked .

Yes - replied the Wounded Bird.

*Sigh* thank you for everything - she said briefly.

I'm free? - asked the messenger

Yes... -began the Beans - Oh, wait , you can't tell me the address of the letter.

I would say , Yes, that's Mr. Rango told me I can't tell you for your safety.

That taint caring-snorted beans - please tell me .

Can't ... he warned that you are persistent , have a good night - answered the messenger and with these words he left town.

Why Rango like this - asked Beans.

Because he loves you-replied the Wounded Bird .

And I love him ...Oh! You're still here - she was frightened.

I'm leaving now , and you take the letter and read - replied the Wounded Bird.

Beans looked at the letter. Suddenly from the window of flew Gordy.

No...here too much noise - said the Beans and went to the wagon- to go home...

 **Meanwhile, Garlok.**

Rango and Jake was the plan. The girls had dinner.

And as we already decided , tomorrow get up at 5:30 in the morning and head to the abandoned Church , there've been tracking Bass and inflict a crushing blow! -said with confidence Rango.

But if bass is not one ? - asked Jake .

Rango thought for a moment , but...

Okay , since he's not single then , we need a support group- Rango replied as his eyes fell on the girls in the kitchen.

No - briefly replied Jake.

Why not? -asked Rango.

They are too...like this...in short they are not even weapons know how to use - Jake said.

How do you know? - said Rango rolling his eyes.

It can be seen - Jack answered growling.

It is better to ask them - Rango said leaving the office.

I skazal No- shouted Jake.

What you have going on there? - Bianca shouted - the men's conversation again?

No Bianca everything is fine - shouted Rango.

It's after eight ! - Kim shouted - and you haven't eaten yet?! In the kitchen! - shouted Kim again.

Rango and Jake sighed.

We won't - shouted both of them.

Quickly! - cried Rachel.

Shut up woman! We said that we will not do...-tried to shout out Jake...

What!? - all three girls shouted.

How dare you say that? -cried Bianca

Get in the kitchen - shouted Rachel.

Women... - said with a smile Rango. As Jake crawled to the kitchen.

Rango! That goes for you too! - cried Kim.

Minute Kim- replied Rango.

He walked over to the table with a plan and took it along. Passing the window he looked out as the sun almost disappeared. Rango remembered the Beans.

Sorry Beans - with a sigh said Rango. And went to the kitchen.

 **Ranch Beans…**

Beans reached home. She lived near the city. Her ranch had a large territory. There is also a large barn and two paddocks for livestock. When the water returned to the ranch began to flourish gardening. A lot of greens , however, not diversity . She lived in a two story house. Quite suitable for a large family . The house was made of old wooden boards , like urban style. But well maintained twice.

Dismounting from the wagon , the Beans went to check the paddocks and barn. After that went home.

The atmosphere in the house was comfortable . At the entrance was a Entrance hall , small room , but comfortable enough to take off his clothes and shoes. Further nainaetsya living room. Near the wall stood a wide sofa , in front was a coffee table and a fireplace. To the right of the fireplace, stood a bookcase , to the left stood a large clock that ticked quietly. Above the sofa was a large window. That gave comfort. To the right of the sofa stood an arch that led into the kitchen. Kunya was slightly smaller than the living room. In the end it was a huge window on the wall. Near the window stood a round table with four chairs. Under the table was spread a rug round shape. From the table on the right side were a stove and kitchen cabinets at the top and bottom. To the left of the Desk were two doors. One door from arch-bathroom. A little more than a hallway , where there was a bath , toilet and washbasin with mirror in all growth. Another door from the Desk is the stairs to the second floor. There were three rooms. The first room was the room of parents Beans. She was little more than a living room. There was a large bed against the wall in the back of the room. To the left of the door was a wardrobe with a mirror. Right on the side walls hung paintings and there was a table with documents near the window . Also next to the table were two chairs and next to them was another bookcase. The next room was a room Beans. The room had the same size as the parents. Her bed was a double and was standing on the right side of the room. At the end of the room was a large window in the wall as in the kitchen. Near the window hung only curtains. From the bed on the left side stood a chest of drawers , above it hung a mirror. On the floor spread out a carpet of dark green colors. On the sides of the bed were two bedside tables. One of them was a photo of parents Beans. The bed was made and the top covered with a red blanket. The next room was almost empty. There were three large Windows on all walls. On the Windows hung curtains. On getter not a very large mattress. It was clearly a room for thought. From the mattress on the floor were candles. This room was considered not finished. And the Beans didn't know what to do with it.

Beans quietly entered the house. Taking your shoes off. It was already dark. The house was cool and she decided to light the fireplace. After work she sat on the sofa. And looked at the letter.

 _What have you done_ ? - she thought

She opened the envelope and began with a sigh to read.

 _Road Beans , sorry that didn't come today. Time was not enough. Now I Garlok. Don't worry, I'm fine now I'm with Jake._

Beans was nervous.

 _Although perhaps now you're worried but all is well!. Today we found new friends, this is Bianca , Kim , Rachel , Mr. Charles and a lot of kids whose first name I do not remember._

Beans chuckled.

 _Bianca is a girl snake , but it is not poisonous. And it seems to me that Jake liked her , don't tell anyone! Kim is a girl ... lizard ... but don't worry we had nothing!_

Beans rolled her eyes.

 _We're just friends. And then Rachel she's a cat and the daughter of Mr. Charles. She has many brothers and sisters. Funny. These girls will help us. Will help in one case. First I need to help Jake , someone spread the rumor that he killed a son measure . With difficulty I believe , but tomorrow we'll know the truth._ _After that I will come. Because it`s the job I did. I love you Beans. Your Rango._

Beans sighed. Many thoughts bothered her.

Idiot...-said with a sigh Beans - but I love you...

She got up and walked around the room several times.

No! - she said - without me you can't handle

Beans ran to her room , after 5 minutes she had changed into more comfortable clothes for the job. She wore black, jeans and dark brown shirt. Took the shotgun. And ran out of the house riding his "Horse" and went to Garlok.


	10. Unexpected moments

Meanwhile, as the Beans went in Garlok , Rango and Jake had dinner in a big company. Rango telling stories to kids , girls listened to them too. Jake sat in the corner and watched the scene.

And then the evil hawk realized that he had a burning tail and started to run across the desert!- finished Rango.

Children laughed and imagined that they hawk. Everyone got a good laugh , Jake growled and crawled into the living room. Bianca noticed . She crawled after him.

Jake...

He turned around gently, hearing her voice.

What happened? -she asked

Me irritates it - he replied roughly , but gentle.

Ok...then what repulses you ?-said she , creeping closer to him.

Jake sighed.

Tomorrow we should go to the abandoned Church,- he began gruffly, but instead of what to think of an actual plan , we sit and giggle! - shouted Jake. With these words he crept up to the window.

Jake I understand , but why don't you tell the Sheriff - she asked, creeping towards the window.

He has a plan , but he is stupid and plus...- Jake stopped

What?- she asked softly.

He also wants you to include , but I will not allow it - he said calmly looking into the eyes of Bianchi.

Oh...that's cute.. -she began without detracting from his look - but we will help you.

What?! You do make me laugh , you probably never even seen the weapon - smiled it.

Come with me - playfully said she.

Jake's eyes widened. They went outside and crawled in a barn.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen.

Rango together with the girls helped to remove the tables. And he said the plan for tomorrow.

Well, something like this - he finished and put the last dish in the cupboard.

Good plan , but what if the Bass is not one - asked Rachel.

Yes , because then you have nothing get - said Kim.

You're right lady , so in the plan... - said Rango - we need you , Jake ... he thinks that you...um.. well, you understand.

Girl rolled her eyes.

Yes, you can't speak - said Rachel

And why would he think that we will not be able to help you? We are well-versed in weapons - grinned Kim.

Wait , you know how obraschatsya a gun?- asked Rango surprised-that's wonderful , you have to wait until Jake and I tell him everything...but where is Jake?-asked Rango

Yes...and where is Bianca? - asked Rachel .

Oh , for this pair you need to follow - grinned Kim.

Let's go find them - suggested Rachel

Nah let them have fun - Kim said taking from under the table a bottle of wine - let's cheers for their happiness that they found each other.

But we have to get up early tomorrow - Rango said playfully.

Nothing - said Kim - 21:30 time .

Meanwhile, Jake and Bianca .

They entered the old barn.

Where are you taking me?- asked Jake quietly.

Well, I have to prove that we are not so cute - said Bianca. She pressed the lever and the wall turned into a dark room. The secret entrance .

What is it? - asked Jake , but Bianca didn't answer.

She lit the lamp and lit the room.

Jake was impressed. He saw the room filled with weapons. It was really men dream.

Wow! Now I am sure you girls are not a coward! - happily he shouted - I was wrong...

Yes , it's our pantry , Mr. Charles holds in cases of danger- she began - he was very worried about all of us

And what weapons do you own ? - asked Jake creeping towards her.

Well, I like melee weapons than firearms , but since I'm here , I need time lessons over firearms - she scoffed.

I could help , just ask - Jake said softly.

Well...-she started - help me - she said softly and crept up to him even closer.

Jake grinned. after all, rarely seen this a girl who's not afraid of you.

Okay- he began - only I will choose you weapons.

Jake watch weapon.

Hmm...there are many choices- he said

You know Jake , I want as you - talking Bianca considering weapons with him.

Like mine? - he asked

Yes- she answered briefly.

But it is very difficult - said Jake looking at his weapon.

Anything I can do it , and I would recommend you to change it to a new one , want?-she asked

No , I can't relate a lot of memories and it never failed - he said

Okay sure , help me to put the weapon on the tail - Bianca said smiling.

O-okay - replied Jake nervously.

It took 5 minutes.

Okay , well try - Jake said pulling away from her.

Bianca took aim at the iron bucket. Minute. And she shot.

She got in the bucket.

Well? -she asked happily - it was loud!

Yes , well - said Jake - so now the bucket is moving...

He pushed the bucket. Bianca took aim. Shot. She got it!.

Yay! cool - she cried.

Well, a couple of tricks I'll show you , after let's execute our plan- Jake said creeping towards her.

It would not be bad - she said and looked him in the eyes - you know , you're unusual - she began.

Unusual? - he asked her creeping even closer.

Yes, - she answered softly.

You, too- he said smiling.

They crept very close , that they were ruining the millimeter.

Jake...-hissed Bianca

Jake said nothing, only circled his ring around her. Bianca looked gently in his eyes. Then she looked at his lips. Jake's breath was hot. He was unable to control myself. Minute and they were in a passionate kiss.. Bianca couldn't resist , just give in to this temptation . After they pulled away. And awkwardly looked into each other's eyes.

Vrug heard steps. It was Mr. Charles.

What a shots?! - he shouted - Bianca , Jake? - he was surprised.

I'm sorry...- began Bianca. Jake interrupted her.

Sorry Mr. Charles, we were just getting ready for tomorrow's ambush and now I teach Bianca firearms - said Jake as he quickly looked at her, then at Charles.

Ugh! We must warn- began Charles - okay , let's go I'm here all close. I hope you have finished?-he asked seriously.

Yes! - they answered both.

They both went outside.

Well I liked it you train - began Jake - you're a quick study.

Thank you , it's because the teacher is good - she said - you owe me one...-she scoffed.

What? - he asked in surprise.

You promised to show me some moves - she said with a smile.

You'll know them all - he said, and stopped her - before we can again enter the house, shall we...-Jake continued quietly.

Without a word Bianca kissed him again. And then pulled away.

Come on guys us been waiting - she scoffed.

Jake smiled at her and crawled beside her to the house.

They came into the kitchen and saw Rachel. She slept on the table. Next was the three bottles of wine.

And the guys did not expect - grinned Jake.

Bianca looked at him then rolled his eyes. And crawled to Rachel.

Rachel...Rachel! - she used to Wake her up.

Now I'll pour...-baremetal she was in a dream.

Rachel! - cried Bianca.

Ah! what! Bianca what is it? - asked Rachel.

What happened? - she asked her.

Yes, we celebrated with Jake your relationship , you're like together - she scoffed. And leaned on the chair - handsome respect the choice - Rachel told Jake .

You'd better answer - said Jake - Where Rango and Kim ?

They went to the third floor...something...to check the - beginning of Rachel - in short, I don't remember.

She answered and fell asleep again.

Check? - asked Bianca. And looked at Jake

I don't like it - said Jake.


	11. Help does not hurt

Jake and Bianca went up to the third floor. The rooms were many , as there were bedrooms. Up they checked each room. In addition attic it was locked. Minutes , Jake and Bianca are all checked. But Rango and Kim not found.

Where are they?-whispered Bianca.

Jake was at the other end of the corridor. He looked at the attic. Quietly, she crept up to him.

Maybe they are there? - asked Jake without busting eyes from the door.

No , the attic was always locked - answered Bianca - Mr. Charles never said that there. Probably something important to him. Went can Rango with Kim on the street.

Jake said nothing, only followed her.

Going down he spoke.

Why do we need it? - asked Jake.

What? -asked Bianca.

Jake stopped.

Why do we find them , it's late time for bed. I will not allow to deprive yourself of sleep over this jerk of a Sheriff -he answered sullenly.

Jake , you don't know Kim...and besides, I'm worried about them ,better at night, not to be Garlok - said Bianca gently.

Rolling his eyes, Jake came down with the words.

When we find them I'll kill him,- he replied under your nose.

I have no doubt, again, your guy talk - smiled Bianca.

Meanwhile, the Beans were close to Garlok. Approaching the outskirts of the city she dismounted and went on foot.

The city streets were illuminated by lanterns , but none of the townspeople were not.

 _Where is everyone_ ? - thought Beans.

The time , and heard a strong roar. The beans looked. But then again no one. It alarmed her to go faster to the center. Walking through the lanes, she soon came to the town square. On Square Beans began to look around and check every building. Basically all the buildings were closed. Checking out the local saloon, she saw a light in a nearby building. Coming closer it was the office of the local sheriffs. She looked out the window and saw three sheriffs playing poker.

With a sigh she knocked on the door. Then the door opened harshly.

Who the hell brought! - shouted the Sheriff, and abruptly fell silent when he saw the Beans.

A grin appeared on his face.

What do you want cutie ? Lost ?- playfully he asked.

The beans looked sternly at him. He was obviously drunk , so she not drawn attention to it.

I need to find one person - she began.

I'm sorry but it's too late , come back tomorrow - replied the Sheriff.

Closing the door Beans stopped him.

No , you help me now - she said loudly.

The Sheriff's eyes darkened.

What's that noise ? - there was a noise from the office.

There is one lady running into trouble- replied the Sheriff.

Beans put his hands on her hips.

Mark ? What's the problem ? - asked another Sheriff .

 **Mark** \- the dog . Color is brown grey. Blue eyes. Dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Sheriff of the city of Garlok.

Soon came another Sheriff.

Good night , lady , Mark are you free - he said - how can I help?

Beans folded his arms on his chest.

Help find me a man- she said.

Well we'll find it , but it's night and I think this is not the time for the search - said the Sheriff, scratching his head.

The Sheriff... - began the Beans.

You can call me Cornelius - interrupted her he.

 **Cornelius** \- the lizard , is too high. Dark orange in color . Brown eyes. Hair color light brown hair . Sheriff of the city of Garlok. Dressed in a blue shirt and white pants.

Beans cleared his throat.

Cornelius , please , I need to find him now - she said quietly.

Cornelius thought.

*sigh* Okay , please in the office , you there you describe me all the details - he replied with a smile.

Beans nodded to him and walked with him.


	12. And gushing memories

For all the time Rango and Kim walked the streets of the city.

So you need an engagement ring for your girlfriend? -asked Kim gently.

Yes , today...actually yesterday we had a year together - answered Rango exciting.

Hmm , well she was lucky to have you , and what's her name ? - said Kim.

Beans - otvetil Rango quietly. He remembered that day when they met. A small smile appeared on his face.

Funny name- chuckled Kim.

Yes , her father loved baked beans - told Rango.

Minute of silence would come . But not with the charming Sheriff.

Look, Kim , Rachel never showed his jewelry store...-he began.

No word - said Kim.

She pulled out of his pants key.

Rango eyes widened .

Note...Rachel doesn't know how to drink - chuckled Kim - come on , we're almost there.

 **10 minutes later , they approached the store.**

Well, here we come- beginning of Kim.

Large- He said.

Yes...well you it`s in the inside not seen, giggled Kim.

Rango didn't say anything. With a smile on his face he followed Kim.

Entering Kim lit candles. Soon it became light in the store.

Barravento...-mumbled Rango - and...and...I can choose any ring? - he asked stammering.

You saved my friend , and the right to choose any - replied Kim.

I don't even know - started Rango.

I want to help you with your choice? - suggested Kim.

It would be nice - Rango said with a smile.

So let's start with the size... - began Kim - what's her finger size?

Size!? - startled Rango - I... - he continued to scratch the back of his head.

Kim said nothing , only rolled his eyes.

So how do you , you year together and you don't even know the size of her finger! - soon she said.

Well, I had no occasion that would give her a ring ! - ached Rango.

Wait!- he exclaimed.

He walked over to Kim and unexpectedly took her hand.

Hmm...-he began.

What hmm?-asked Kim exciting.

Beans have almost the same size of fingers as your , only...wait - said Rango.

And... -Kim found it difficult to ask.

Yes , only the Beans in one size smaller - answered Rango enthusiastic.

Are you sure? - asked Kim.

Yes - replied Rango just.

Well , we have to find the right ring- said quietly Kim - let's go , I have options.

Rango followed her.

So , you want to make her a regular ring or decoration ring ? - asked Kim with a smile.

Well, most likely with decoration- he began.

What is the stone ? - asked on his Kim.

Well, what would you recommend? - smiled Rango.

Well...I'm gonna show you - Kim said - and then you will choose , I haven't seen you girlfriend. So you can choose the ring in her character or appearance .

Kim walked over to the counter.

Well, look choose - she began- there are all kinds of rings.

Rango nervous.

Ohoho...I have to think he said.

Think - said just Kim.

Rango immediately began to recall all the events with the Beans. What she loves what is her favorite color. And then he grabbed the memory. The recollection of how one day they were out in the evening.

 _Look what a beautiful sunset today- said Beans softly._

 _As your eyes- softly replied Rango._

 _Beans smiled._

 _Rarely seen such a sunset- said Rango._

 _Yes , he reminds me of the color of a ruby...very nicely - said snuggling in the open arms of Rango._

 _Someday I will give you a stone , reminding us of this sunset - started Rango and hugged Beans - reminding us about this moment._

Rubin...-said quietly Rango.

What ? - asked Kim.

Ruby! I need a ruby! - shouted Rango.

Well! Only no need to shout! - Kim said.

I'm sorry - said Rango.

Look - Kim said pulling out five rings with ruby.

They were all different. Color , size , cut...But only one ring was to his liking Rango.

It had a beautiful Golden pattern around ring. Only one ruby, the top decorated with a ring. A neat structure of stone , the color is reminiscent of that exact moment. All that was needed for a perfect proposal. Rango had nothing to say. He stared at the ring.

Rango? -asked Kim.

Later, she, too, looked at the ring. She smiled and removed otalnye ring.

Um...Rango - she again asked him.

Yes... - replied Rango without busting the eye.

Good choice - he answered Kim - keep box for ring..

Rango looked at her.

Kim...thank you - he said.

Kim only smiled.

Well we go home? And then Jake with Bianca probably looking for us - said Kim.

Yes , and better hurry - Rango said and looked at his watch.

It was already 01:24 .


	13. An unexpected encounter

When Rango and Kim were returning home. Jake and Bianca was coming to city center in search of Rango and Kim. They ran a quarter of the city. But have not found them.

I'm sure they can be on the square - Bianca said tired.

I don't think , no matter where they were they could be home already , but if not , you can find out everything tomorrow morning- Jake said grumbling from exhaustion.

Let's check on the square, " suggested Bianca.

Bianca...-with a sigh, Jake began.

Jake… - she said.

Jake couldn't resist her expression eyes. Her eyes were filled with concern.

Okay , but only in on the square - he answered calmly.

I promise that Kim will receive from me ... - began Bianca.

Girl talk - grinned Jake.

Exactly - smiled Bianca.

They headed to the square. Where meanwhile was the Beans.

Pass lady - said Cornelius.

Beans walked into the office. The office was simple , as befits a Sheriff. A lot of prison cells , four beds , a large table , a Board is missing and bandits. All right.

Beans came in she stumbled upon another Sheriff. It appeared to be a girl. The Beans were very surprised. Girl , yet and the Sheriff.

What's your name ? - the girl had asked have Beans.

Um...Beans - she said as her eyes fell on the Cornelius .

Cornelius at the time watched her.

I'm Jenna, what brings you here? I here you haven't seen before - asked Jenna calmly , offering to sit down Beans.

 **Jenna** \- wolf. A little less Beans . Wool grey. Grey eyes. Odette in a hat , a vest with a shirt (white) shorts.

Well as I said I need to find one person... - Beans are still watching Cornelius.

Jenna looked up at him.

So guys you can go for a smoke , I need unlike you to work! - barked Jenna.

Good idea - said Mark.

Okay if that call is - responded calmly Cornelius , as again he saw the Beans and smiled at her.

Beans tried to ignore it.

So , describe the appearance - beginning of Jenna.

Lizard , chameleon or rather , my height , green eyes...-started the Beans.

So , so ... - mumbled Jenna recording everything in a notebook.

Yes, and he is also a Sheriff , I don't know..may be you saw him tonight , his name is Rango - continued Beans.

His own man , but I have not seen him maybe I was in another place , it is necessary to clarify the guys - said Jenna - maybe something else?

Well, he was not alone , but with snake ...rattlesnake Jake - replied thoughtfully Beans.

Jake? - asked Jenna quietly.

Yes- replied Beans.

The Sheriff and the offender together? - asked Jenna complained.

Since Rango saved our city , and Jake also - said the Beans gently.

The Sheriff saved the criminal.?.. - wondered Jenna.

Long story - said Beans just.

Jenna frowned.

Okay , so I wrote it all down , the search we will start early in the morning - the beginning of Jenna - and...

No! Have to look now! God , I thought you will understand me- said the Beans and stood up from his chair.

Calm down ,where are you offer it at night to look for! - said Jenna, getting up from his chair - calm down.

Immediately ran to the sheriffs.

Ladies that something is wrong? - asked Cornelius.

All right , just someone doesn't understand that night it makes no sense to look for - Jenna replied firmly.

You know what I'm without you can handle it-replied Beans.

As she left the office with a sigh of panic. Behind her came Cornelius.

Miss Beans ? Calm down - he said , decided to touch her shoulder.

Beans have reacted strongly.

It is not necessary - answered she and walked away from him - I need time to think.

Um..well let's think - began Cornelius with a smile - I'll help you find it.

Beans looked him. Then the look fell down.

With a sigh, the Beans turned to Cornelius.

Well - she began - where do you propose to start looking? - she asked quietly.

Well, first let's start from here and then go to the Western part of the city - the beginning of Cornelius as it went.

Silence fell over them. But soon...

Hmm...hmm...- Cornelius began to make sounds.

What?- asked Beans.

You exactly said the Sheriff Jenna all ?-he asked her.

Yeah , - thought Beans - although , wait!

Hear - said Cornelius, turning to her.

I had a letter not long ago from Garlok and there were the names -said Beans.

Well the names is also a lead - replied Cornelius with a smile , then thought -what names?

The beans began to remember the letter.

I don't know...Kim , Mr. Chandler or Charms... - she said uncertainly.

Hmm...maybe Mr. Charles? - said Cornelius.

Beans immediately flinched.

Yes! Yes! You know where he lives ? -she asked with enthusiasm.

This man here, everyone knows us let's go the other way - said Cornelius.

Know Cornelius - early Beans modestly - thank you.

Always please-he replied calmly.

They continued on their way not knowing what they are going to meet Jake and Bianca.

Long still to go? - asked Jake sighing.

A little left - answered Bianca.

You said 10 minutes ago - answered he angrily.

I know , but we true is not much left - she said sighing.

Jake could no longer contain myself.

Bianca! - he snapped.

Bianca narrowed her eyes, then I opened them again.

Yes? - she replied turning to him.

Go! Home! To SLEEP! - ordered Jake to her.

We'll be there when I find Rango and Kim - she answered him with a smile.

Jake rolled his eyes.

I can't leave you alone.. - he began.

Instead of talking it would be better looking - said Bianca firmly.

Jake is angry , but before he can answer , he frowned primarily. Bianca noticed this.

Jake? - she looked at him.

At that moment Jake saw the Beans along with Cornelius.

Beans in that moment saw Jake and stopped.

Miss Beans? - Cornelius began , and later saw a side of Jake and Bianca - Damn..

Cornelius wanted to call the sheriffs , but the Beans closed his mouth his .

Shh , I think we found what I was looking for - she said quietly.

Cornelius calmed down. Then the Beans removed her hand.

Okay - he replied quickly.

Beans looked towards Jake. And with rapid steps went to him.

At that moment, Bianca turned around and saw how the Beans goes to them.

Who is it? - asked Bianca.

This girl Rango - replied Jake with a smile - for the Sheriff it will be a big surprise.


	14. Surprise

Beans sure step approached Jake. Cornelius decided to go after her , but kept on the sidelines.

Can you tell me what's going on? - asked Beans sternly and crossed his arms.

It is better for you personally to ask the have Sheriff - said Jake wearily - because of this idiot drunk , tomorrow we will not be able to carry out the plan he continued with a yawn.

Plan? And Rango drunk? WH-what the hell happened back there! - anxious she objected.

All right - start quiet Bianca - we now can explain you - continued she gently.

Beans said nothing , only sighed and nodded her.

While Bianca told all the time . Cornelius was standing next to Jake. Trying to control myself from panicking. Jake looked at him from top to bottom.

And who are you ? -he asked, his threatening tone.

I..I'm the Sheriff of this city-Cornelius replied nervously.

Jake rolled his eyes.

 _Another Sheriff. Like this lady the Beans and pulls on the sheriffs - thought to myself Jake - Minute...what if the Sheriff knows about gossip Reeves?_

At this moment his eyes fell on Cornelius. Cornelius looked at him and shuddered. But soon Jake turned away from him.

 _Son of a bitch ! - he thought ._

Some time later, Bianca told the Beans as all was , but no word was said about the fact that Rango wanted to propose to her. She thinks it will ruin the plans for Rango.

And we are now looking for it and Kim - she finished with a sigh.

Beans was silent , but soon spoke in a trembling voice.

I know Rango - she began hoarsely- and I'm sure he won't let himself...

Certainly not allow - interrupted her Bianca - though I know its not much , Rango is a good guy , and not have to worry about that Rango now with Kim.

All this time, the Beans said a word.

And I'm sure they're not far away...we'll get them find - answered with the hope of Bianca.

Bianca...thank you - answered Beans.

You know my name? - she wondered.

Yes , Rango sent me a letter by the way thanks to this letter I came in Garlok..for him - Beans answered calmly.

Well, you soon ?! - shouted Jake angrily.

All! - said Bianca irritably.

Jake...you'll get used to it - said with a grin Beans.

I every minute I recognize it more and more about it - she said simply with a sigh - well to do , for me he's still a Charmer - she said with a smile.

At this point, the Beans stopped and thought.

 _So Jake and Bianca together? - she thought._

How quickly - she said aloud.

That quickly? - asked Bianca.

Nothing - replied the Beans quickly.

So *yawn* where do we look for Rango and Kim? - asked Beans yawning .

We have already searched all around in the area , I'm sure they're home!-said Jake and went towards the house.

He was right , knowing Kim they should be home - Bianca said wearily - and if not , then we'll go the Western part of the city - she continued- but first need coffee- she continued but this time quietly.

Beans said nothing as she went after her but then she thought about Cornelius and turned in his direction.

Oh Cornelius , you can go , it looks like everything is almost settled - said she told him gently.

Well , but if your Sheriff is not returned , I will help you with the search - he answered simply.

I will keep in mind - she said turning towards the house.

Miss Beans- said Cornelius.

She turned around.

Good night , if she will - he continued.

Beans nervous.

Well you too - she said and quickly left.

 _Just what I not need -she thought._

Meanwhile, Rango and Kim came to the house. Rango on the road told the story of Kim , as he saved the city Dirt.

And so I saved the town the Dirt - he finished.

Yes you're a hero - the beginning of the Kim - if we were heroes , then maybe life was getting better - she finished a little sad.

Better? - asked Rango gently.

We've got a lot of crime , it's one thing when you have the money , another when you don't - she said softly.

Rango just listened. Kim continued.

I haven't always been in that house , I didn't knew Kim and Bianca…or anyone from that city - she continued- perhaps it will seem stupid... - she paused.

What ?- asked Rango gently.

I was raised by people - she answered quickly.

Rango's eyes widened.

I was their pet- she continued quietly.

Rango still could not believe it.

Yeah , you're probably now think I'm crazy - Kim said simply.

No! No...-Rango began with a pause - I...honestly , don't you think making a chameleon in the desert? - he continued.

Kim thought.

Okay...*pause* Kim I too was raised by humans - he finished sadly.

Seriously? - asked Kim just.

Yes- replied Rango easily.

Well, then you must understand me - she said .

That's exactly the way I have a suggestion , if you don't want Garlok , offer to move you into the Dirt - Rango beginning - where I can allocate you accommodation and help with the work...and guess what else!...

At this point, Kim hugged him. Not gave to finish Rango. Rango was surprised , but to his relief also embraced Kim (friendly).

Thank you , Rango- replied Kim with a smile.

At this point, Kim opened her eyes and saw Jake and Bianca , and later Beans.

Oh - she said quickly and pulled away from Rango.

Rango saw the gesture Kim. She hinted him to turn around. At this point, Rango did not know what to do when he saw the Beans. Beans stood and watched .

Surprise! - shouted Jake.

Jake!- shouted Bianca.

Anything , Bianca , for Rango it is a really unexpected surprise replied calmly Beans.


	15. A memorable start to the day

**This story will have has a sex scene Don't get me wrong , but every story needs to be passion. RangoХBeans and JakeXBianca. It may seem that this scene will have a sense of humor) .**

Beans? What are you doing here? - asked Rango quiet.

Beans said nothing. The word Jake said .

You two crazy!? - he began hissing - Sheriff as you think do you think we will fulfill this plan? Son of a bitch! - he spat - I will kill you...

At this point, Rango flinched. As Jake pointed the gun.

Jake!- Bianca began to stop him - stop!

Jake calm down - started Rango.

I calm down when I fill your body with lead - barked Jake briefly.

As Jake pushed Bianca and went to the Sheriff and kicked him to the wall. Beans , Kim and Bianca immediately began to calm Jake.

Jake - Bianca screaming at him.

Jake it's not his fault - early Kim.

Whose fault is it ? Huh? - asked Jake sharply.

I asked Rango to go with me and talk , he do not blame that Rango is able to understand and help anyone who needs it! - Kim was hysterical.

What? - the beginning of Bianca.

Everything has calmed down.

What do you mean? - asked Bianca creeping towards Kim.

I...I...I decided to leave the Garlok and live on their own , without any help - early Kim - Rango invited me to stay in his city and settled there.. - continued Kim through tears.

Bianca's eyes fell down. At this point Jake let go of the Rango. He corrected himself. Beans came up to him and asked quietly.

Is that so? - she asked quietly.

Rango nodded softly and looked her in the eye.

I'm sorry for not telling you where I went , I just need to perform some tasks - he said.

He walked over to the Beans are closer. And touched her face.

I'm sorry - he said gently.

The beans looked him in the eyes and nodded with a small smile.

Come to me,- said Rango and hugged her.

Beans succumbed hugs. But they soon broke up . And drew attention to Kim and Bianca. That was talking between them.

Why don't you say it - asked Bianca softly.

I just didn't know how to tell you this - early Kim - time to live independently and not under someone's custody - she scoffed through her tears.

Bianca nodded in understanding.

Okay , is left to us to say this Rachel and Mr. Charles , I'm sure they'll understand - cheerfully said Bianca .

As soon as they finished they saw Rango and Beans together.

Miss Beans , I hope.. - beginning of Bianca.

All is well , Rango explained everything to me - with a smile she said in in the arms Rango.

At this point, Bianca turned her attention on Jake. Who looked at her with guilt and fatigue. She crawled over to him.

Bianca , sorry, just talking about life and death! - he began.

At this point, Bianca crawled closer to him.

It's okay , we all know , but today is not the day for plans - said Bianca - new people etc...it is very infuriating - she finished softly.

Oh...you're right , but I wanted to not apologize for it , and for that...you put up with me and I am surprised - he said with a smile - and so I'm sorry.

Apologize not to me , and in front of the Sheriff - she said, and looked at Rango.

Rango looked at both of them. Was a bit nervous.

What ? I'm not trying to - say Jake.

Apologize ! - answered Binka strictly.

No! - he snapped loudly.

Come on miss Bianca...- said Rango.

Silent Mr Rango! We have accepted to apologize - she said proudly.

I is not accepted! - snapped Jake.

Bianca glowered at Jake. Jake rolled his eyes.

 _Think apologize...No ! Damn it! He's not worth it , if not for him the plan would be in the case. But because of him now we have to change the plan for tomorrow! Son of a bitch! - thought Jake - But if I don't do it...Bianca..._

With a sigh he began.

Sorry...fool you...for your guilt - mumbled Jake is not clear.

Jake... - commented Bianca.

I'm sorry ! I hope you're happy! - said Jake quickly.

Bianca nodded Rango.

OK - just replied Rango adjusting the strap .

Hahaha...

Bianca turned around. The moment all turned into. Saw Kim laughs.

Sorry guys , just from the outside it looks funny with - a laugh she said.

Everyone looked at each other and started to laugh. Except Jake , he's just not perceptible smile.

And so! We have another friend! Miss Beans , welcome ask you in our house-Bianca said enthusiastic.

Finally- Jake murmured.

When they entered the house it was quiet , Rachel was lying on the table .

What delast with Rachel? - asked Rango.

Well...I have to go put it in our bedroom and she will sleep - began Kim -today was a very busy day.

Oh really - said Jake. Bianca kicked him. - for what?

She rolled her eyes.

Isn't that right?- he asked.

I think we all here are tired - Bianca said - well let me show you your rooms - she continued.

Jake , the Beans and Rango followed her. Silently they went up .

And so , Mr. Rango and miss Beans , I don't even know...how to tell you we have one room left , Jake I live separately-the beginning of Bianca modestly - as for you...

At this point, Rango coughed.

We'll deal - said calmly Beans and looked at Rango.

Yes , I think We'll deal - he said stuttering.

Jake rolled his eyes.

Okay , here is your room- said Bianca and pointed to the door.

Thank you - replied the Beans - Rango are you going ?

Yes , coming - he answered quickly.

Well, as for you Jake , let's go your room in the other - side of said Bianca quietly.

Jake followed her. When they arrived , Jake's breathing increased. Bianca could feel it. She turned around and saw that Jake crawled closer to her. In the end pinned her to the door.

Jake...- began Bianca - I..I.. not worth it.

Why? Today I'm going crazy...for you- he said playfully.

With these words he started kissing her neck.

Jake...I can't , it's still early - she said with sighs.

Don't worry , sooner or later...we would've done it anyway - he replied to her softly.

The one who knows how to wait , wait more ... right? - softly she talking- so let's not...

At this moment Jake kissed Bianca passionately. Bianca for a second turned away from him , but gave in and could not stop. Tail she opened the door of the room. They both abruptly went out. Jake stopped abruptly and closed the door , then kissed Bianca.

They were both filled with passion.

Jake , please keep it down...*sigh* kids *sigh* can you Wake up - said Bianca.

This will depend not only on me - he chuckled and continued to kiss her everywhere.

Bianca was only trying to restrain his moans. She is hardly managed. Jake liked it and he could not restrain himself.

You got it the first time ? - he asked quickly.

Bianca for a moment forgotten.

Yes...Yes... - she answered a little sheepishly and quietly.

At this point she was beginning to get nervous. Jake noticed it.

Don't be afraid - he said and gently kissed her on the lips- I will try to be gentle.

With these words he began to act. Bianca felt a sharp pain. She began to derivate yourself. But soon the pain turned into pleasure. She relaxed.

Oh... Jake - she said softly.

Jake said nothing, only gently looked at her. And continued. Only faster.

While Jake and Bianca were busy with others. Beans and Rango went back to his bedroom. Rango felt awkward. He never do not remain with Beans in the same bedroom.

An awkward silence came among them. Beans noticed how Rango was nervous. Beans decided to start the conversation.

And so , since we are alone and we have no one interferes with the - said Beans.

At this point, Rango gulped and looked at the Beans closely.

Can you tell me about your plan , and why did you need help Jake? - she continued sitting down on the bed and folded his arms.

Rango felt the heat. He didn't know how to explain it to her.

You know , Beans , I needed help from Jake that he would help me find...rin -something - he began and walked around the room - in exchange I had to help him with gossip , it's like a favor for a favor - he finished vulnerable.

Beans was watching him the whole time. Her eyes narrowed. She stood up and slowly began to approach Rango. Rango shuddered.

Let me know the Sheriff...that for the services?- asked Beans.

Rango didn't know what to say. At this point, the Beans came up close to him.

Rango wanted to get away , but the wardrobe is not allowed.

It's a secret - he said quickly.

The secret ? - she asked - what are the secrets from me ? we agreed that's no secret!

With these words she broke away from him and walked to the window.

Quieter the Beans , the children are asleep - he said and went to her - sweetheart , understand that it is a secret that is better not to speak...until..

The beans turned to face him. Rango noticed that the Beans eyes were wet.

I was worried , Rango , you're just *pause*...idiot! - she said and hit him in the face - You didn't come tonight to the festival city ! *pause* On ours with you a holiday! I thought something happened , decided to help , went to the damn Garlok! Saw you drunk and even with another girl! And now you're telling me that you just have some secrets! - she continued with tears.

Rango didn't know what to do. He didn't know why the beans did not work its a protective reflex. He wanted to calm her down . But the Beans suspended him.

Beans - he began.

No! Enough ... *sigh* stop Rango - with tears she said - will you manage without me , and I go back...

With these words she rushed to the door of the room. But Rango is not listening to your mind grabbed her arm and pressed her to him.

Rang...Rango! Let me go! - shouted the Beans.

Rango didn't say anything. He put the Beans to the door and kissed her on the lips deeply. The beans started to resist , but Rango wouldn't let go. Eventually she began to calm down and kissed it back. At this point, Rango everyone knew , but he didn't want to stop. He grabbed the Beans by the waist and brought to the bed. Beans pressed him to her stronger with the kiss.

Rango fell along with Beans on the bed. Interrupting the kiss he looked her in the eye.

Beans...I..*sigh* don't know what came over me... - he began.

But the Beans reassured him.

Shh...it's okay - she had she kissed him passionately.

Rango immediately succumbed. His kisses came down on the neck of the Beans. The beans began to moan. She began to undress with the Sheriff . Rango decided to follow her example.

Passion filled the room.

Beans...you've got for the first time? - asked Rango via kissing.

Of course - grinned the Beans through kissing - but...you? - she asked, stopping.

Yes, - Rango said with a sigh and looked at her-I love you Beans.

I love you too - she said and kissed him.

This night was just as unforgettable for them as for Jake and Bianca.

 **It was my first such Frank story.** **Hope you like it.**

 **The next Chapter come soon!**


	16. The beginning of the day , Garlok

The sun rose over the city of Garlok. And with it awoke everyone in the town. Including the children of Mr. Charles.

How the hell! - Jake said abruptly .

Calm down Jake , the kids always got up early in this house- said Bianca sleepy.

They got invented better to do ? - he asked wrap in the pillow - damn!...

Bianca turned to him and looked at him.

Time to get up - she said and pushed Jake.

No! - he cried - I didn't get to run today's plan , and yet you want to deprive me of sleep!? Oh no! - he continued loudly.

Anyway we not asleep - the beginning of Bianca and lay down closer to him - Jake...

Jake looked at her from under the pillow.

The rise , we go to drink coffee , soon the children must go to school , other than Sarah - she said with a smile - she's still early in the school - she scoffed.

Jake rolled eyes.

In the meantime. Kim was doing Breakfast in the kitchen. Rachel's father were discussing everyday concerns. Soon Bianca came down.

Good morning - she cried.

Good morning - replied in chorus Rachel , Kim and Mr. Charles.

Bianca how did you sleep? - said Mr. Charles.

Bianca thought for a moment.

Quietly - she answered briefly.

Well okay , where's Jake and Rango ?- asked her again.

Jake be right down , and about Rango I don't know - she said and looked at Rachel.

Well I'll go Wake up the Sheriff I need him - said Mr. Charles.

Dad , maybe not worth it! Suddenly he was still asleep - said Rachel loudly.

Sleeping? With my children? No , I'm sure he got up - he said and went to the stairs.

Damn! He doesn't know that there Beans with him,- said Bianca.

Oh God...I think that Rango all figured - replied Rachel- in a pinch, I'll explain everything later dad...but of course not all...

In the meantime. Rango and Beans woke up long ago. Rango washed , Beans watched the sunrise.

Apparently the family of Mr. Charles used to get up so early - said Rango and went to Beans back and hugged her.

You wrote to me that there are many children , but did not think so - she said quietly.

Watch out , kids like to be tickled - smiled Rango.

Beans also smiled and clung to him.

Mr. Rango!? - cried Mr. Charles, and knocked at the door.

Damn! - whispered Rango and turned around.

Who is it? - asked Beans.

This is the master of the house , Mr. Charles - started Rango - I...wait here , I'll go talk to him - he continued and quickly approached the door - *sigh*

Good morning Mr Charles -greeted Rango has out of the room.

Good morning , sorry to bother you , but I wanted something with you to talk - began Mr. Charles - let's go to my office...

Yes , I'll be right there just find your gun - replied Rango quickly.

Ok - said Mr. Charles.

Rango quickly entered the room.

Beans can go in the kitchen and I will come soon - he said and started looking for the gun.

Something wrong ? - she asked .

All right , I'll go talk to Mr. Charles and tell him you're here , and then I'll introduce you - started Rango - where is he?!

Keep - said Beans and handed the revolver - he was lying under the bed...

Thank you - answered he kissed her on the cheek - come on I'll walk you to the stairs.

They left the room. Rango stopped and saw that Mr. Charles was waiting for him outside. Mr Charles drew attention to the Beans.

On...new faces I see - surprised he said.

Rango didn't know what to say.

Mr. Charles... - he began.

My name is Beans , I came tonight night - said Beans.

Beans held out his hand for you to explore. Mr. Charles reciprocated with a smile.

So here what is your future bri...-began Mr. Charles.

Girlfriend! Yeah , yeah...I'm glad you met -quickly said Rango.

Um... - chuckled Charles - is really nice, miss Beans , well Mr. Rango come into my office- he continued.

Rango nodded , then looked at the Beans.

Waiting for you in the kitchen - she said and went to the stairs.

Rango didn't say anything and went to the office.

Rango walked into the office.

And so, Mr. Charles? - he began.

I wanted to discuss the topic about Bass Reeves - said Mr. Charles.

Don't worry , we have thought of everything - Rango said proudly.

I do not care about the plan , I wanted to discuss it members -said Mr. Charles and sat on his chair- sit down please...

Rango sat down thoughtfully.

What's wrong ? - he asked seriously.

Judge for yourself Mr. Rango , you want to put in the plan is my daughter and not only her , but other girls - the beginning of Mr Charles - I will help you where I can , but please don't do not get involved in the game my girls ...

Rango thought for a moment.

 _But he is right..._

Bass Reeves will not be alone - continued Mr. Charles - it's like the mafia , because of this, you can put girls in danger , or worse...the more I'm not sure that you want to expose miss Beans danger of...

I understand you Mr. Charles - said Rango - and you're right , have to change our plans with Jake...

I am glad that you understand me , and you know what else Mr. Rango , knowing the character of my girls , it is better not to tell them - said Mr. Charles quietly - and about the help… Jake knows where my stash is , there you will find all you need - he continued softly.

Thank you Mr. Charles for this and for what you opened my eyes , it would be complete madness - he said quietly Rango - can I go now?

Of course , and I still have children to send to school , and work - said Mr. Charles, rising from his chair.

They left the office and went down the road they met Jake.

About Mr. Jake! - shouted Mr Charles (from the noise) - Mr. Rango wants to explain something to you , something that I don't have time to tell you - he continued - the children! run, down! time for school! - he shouted and went down.

The children ran to find his father.

Finally - quiet hissed Jake- what you need to tell me? - he asked.

Rango cleared his throat.

Mr. Charles wanted to tell you..- he began - Jake , we need to change plans..

What! No! - shouted Jake.

Yes listen to me until the end ! - shouted Rango.

Jake hissed.

We should not include in the plan the girls - continued Rango - think Bass will not be alone Mr. Charles said , and to expose the danger girls...it's crazy...

I don't care! The main thing is to revenge - said Jake - these women want themselves to help us ...

With these words, Jake rushed to the stairs.

Think about the Bianca! - shouted Rango.

Jake stopped.

What? - quiet asked he turned to the Sheriff.

Think about Bianca, she too wants to help - said Rango seriously and go to Jake.

Jake's eyes softened.

So what? - quietly asked Rango.

Then we go out night , not in the morning ! - said Jake firmly.

Glad you agree brother - said Rango.

From these words, Jake rolled eyes and crawled down. Rango noticed this and just sighed.

Yes...Jake - the beginning of Rango catching up with Jake - don't tell the girls...

Jake did not answer him.


	17. The continued day to Garlok

While Jake and Rango were descending , Mr. Charles and his children went about their business. In the house there was silence and comfort. The girls had Breakfast and talked about everything.

So are you and Jake together ? - asked Kim sitting at the table with a Cup of coffee.

I don't know , we haven't talked about it - said Bianca and took a SIP of coffee.

You must mean Jake, he is somewhat...cranky and unpredictable - warned Beans.

Yes, maybe , but I find it charming - said Bianca dreamily.

Oh...our little girl fell in love with potions - commented Kim.

Not true! - responded sharply Bianca.

And no need to deny it my dear , you only find out if Jake loves you - Rachel started with a smile - not taking advantage of you - she continued taking a SIP of coffee.

Jake could do this! - replied Bianca.

A lot of rumors about Jake , but they can be wrong - said the Beans quietly.

What do you mean ? - asked Bianca just.

Well...maybe Jake realized that in life there are more important values in life and he realized that it was time to take care of not only himself - said the Beans, finishing his coffee.

Is he capable of this? - asked Kim in surprise.

Anything can be - answered Beans and rose from his chair and went to wash the mug.

Well, in extreme cases Jake is a great kisser - said Bianca with a sigh.

All the girls looked at her.

Oh I said that out loud!? - she asked and started to blush.

All the girls began to laugh, causing Bianca to blush a lot more.

At this point, Rango and Jake came down. Jake crept up to Bianca.

Good morning ladies , what were secrets ? - said Rango playfully.

It's a female - said Rachel with a laugh.

Rango smiled and looked at the Beans. Which came to him with a mug.

I made you coffee honey - she said.

Thanks - Rango replied with a smile. Beans sat next to him.

So what are your plans for today? - asked Kim.

First we need to make everyday chores - answered Rachel.

It is a matter of minutes - Kim said - I have a suggestion , go to the bar Old Tommy , is a great place to relax - continued Kim just.

Not again... - grumbled Jake.

Something wrong? - asked Bianca.

We need to get some sleep before to execute the plan - said Jake seriously.

So we're not all night let's go - said Rachel.

I will not go ! - snarled Jake and went into the other room.

I will come soon " said Bianca quickly.

Jake... - he began to Rango - he was not accustomed to this to such a circle , but what he is right.

Rango we to ten hours , and I think that sleep can be a day - Kim said quietly.

Well, then let Bianca talk to Jake ,and I don't mind , and you Beans? - asked Rango gently.

I, too - she said a little sad.

All right? - asked Rachel.

Huh? All right , just a little tired - early Beans - will go lie down - she continued softly.

Rango looked at her.

What's with her? - asked Kim - is she still upset about due to night ?

Not sure , - started Rango- let him rest , I will talk to her later...

Well, you are thinking of making her an offer of marriage ? - asked Rachel in a whisper.

Yes...but I need the right moment - he replied quietly.

You better cherish this moment,- said Kim with a smile - well Rango will you help us , we need to to do everyday things - she said loudly - unless of course you're not too tired..

I am full of energy! You don't know me ladies - playfully he replied.

Girls laughed.

In the meantime.

Jake...is something wrong? - asked Bianca softly.

I fucking hate it ! - he shouted - your plans for the evening! Hate the Sheriff...all annoying! And the house! - he continued hissing.

Calm down - said Bianca.

Don't tell me to calm down! - snapped Jake - Tonight is the last night last ! If I can do this alone! Also I found someone to ask! All my life I was alone and will forever be! And you know what... - continued Jake loudly.

Stop yelling! - said Bianca.

Jake turned around and looked at her.

You're just used to being alone , Jake - she began calmly - it's time to change your life , don't you think? - she continued softly.

I don't want things to change - said Jake quietly.

Why? - asked Bianca podpolnaya to him.

Once I tried to change the life , but eventually became much worse - answered Jake more angry.

I don't care that was before , Jake , but maybe the time has come when it is time to change ? We all make mistakes , and I did the same , but sometimes mistakes teach us...- said Bianca.

Jake's eyes softened .

And now...I took a chance...dare to love again...love you Jake, Even when you get angry and annoyed sometimes I don't want to lose you...Think about it - the sequel to Bianca's hiding their tears and left the room.

Bianca skipped that grief with Jake. When she came into the kitchen, she noticed that Rango and the girls were not. She looked around the living room but was not there either. Suddenly she heard shouts and laughter from the street. Bianca came out and saw Rachel and Kim are watching Rango lezit on the roof of the shed.

What are you doing? - asked Bianca in surprise.

Rango decided to help make the roof on the barn - said Kim.

But one can see that he's doing it for the first time - added Rachel - Rango , come down , I'll handle it myself - shouted Rachel.

No...I can handle it not a woman's business - replied Rango.

 _The end of me...- he thought._

By the way nice of you to join Bianca , watch Rango , and we're gonna do a garden - said Rachel with a smile.

Bianca nodded to them.

And you Rango be careful - warned with a laugh Kim.

I have it all under control - he replied with nails in his teeth.

A moment of silence fell over Bianca and Rango. Thoughtfully Bianca looked at one point. Thinking about Jake. Rango noticed.

Something wrong Bianca? - he asked.

Huh? Everything is fine... - she began - but who am I kidding..

What happened? - asked Rango and distracted from work.

It's all Jake , he's always been like this ? - asked Bianca with a sigh.

Well...actually Yes, well I can't say for sure , I not so well know he - Rango replied calmly.

Bianca said nothing.

You know Bianca , people can change , especially when falls in love - said Rango - you would know how much I've changed for the Beans , and not just for Beans , for all - he continued remembering the moments.

I know , but Jake is not concerned - said Bianca sadly.

Well, all the time - said Rango - I thought about it a lot , and I am sure that Jake can change , at least slightly - with these words he went to work.

Can be - said Bianca.

All this time Jake watched Bianca and Rango.

 _Why? - he thought - what do I do ?! I can't change , you've got to quit this! Your mother ! I can't...I keep thinking about Bianca , and that I again made a mistake...ever! I can't be with Bianca it's too risky. But suddenly...Bianca is quite different._ _Damn! - thought Jake_

Damn! - he said out loud.

She's right , I have to take the risk , but then when I kill the Bass Reeves - he hissed.

All this time, while Rango and talked with the girls in the kitchen and later went to repair the barn. Beans, meanwhile, did not sleep.

When she left the company she went up to her room. But suddenly she heard a quiet footfall. She stopped for a moment, and the clatter ceased.

Maybe I really need to rest - she said.

She went down the hall and the thud was heard turned around abruptly. Briefly, she noticed some movement , later it hid behind a big pot of flowers. Beans slowly came to flower. And heard a quiet laughter.

Who's there? - she asked quietly.

She heard the laughter louder. It was the laughter of children. Beans dramatically walked around the flower. Which scared her. Beans for a second, surprised.

Hey...are you following me? - she asked with a smile.

With a laugh the girl said.

Yes...I just didn't know how to meet you - she replied shyly with a smile.

Beans laughed lightly.

Well let me introduce myself , I Beans - she said and handed the girl a hand.

What a funny name - she replied and shook her hand.

And what's your name? - asked with a smile Beans.

Sarah - she said.

Beautiful name - beginning Beans - Sarah , what are you doing here all alone?

I'm shy other , and plus I fear the snake but not the Bianca - answered Sarah simply.

Ohhh...well, who is not afraid of Jake's - said the Beans gently - and that you're here pochi half a day? - she asked in surprise.

Yes , I'm sitting in my room , but I'm bored - said Sarah a bit sad.

I understand you - said Beans - well, can we go play ? if you want to.

Sarah was surprised and then laughed .

Of course , I'll introduce you among my toys! - she said and pulled the Beans in your room.

Okay- said Beans fun.


	18. In the evening Garlok

Was the second half of the day. The evening Rango to finish the roof of the shed. Soon Went with Bianca in the garden to Kim and Rachel. Who were engaged in the seedlings. Jake was watched them all the time , but the afternoon went to the square to hunt down Bass Reeves , but it was all in vain and he went home. Beans same along with Sarah talked about everything , but soon , the Beans fell asleep with Sarah.

While Rango and the girls went to the house , Rango told the story of what happened in the Dirt .

And it turned out that Waffles had not eaten roasted vegetables , and a plate of food for wild boars - told Rango the girls with a laugh.

Everyone got a good laugh.

Rango! As well all possible? - asked Rachel cheerfully.

Okay , I will say , it's Sergeant Turley along with a Elgin, bet - Rango replied softly.

And who won ? - asked Kim giggling.

Elgin certainly - replied Rango just.

Well , thank you Rango that lifted the mood after is not an easy job - said had Kim beating Rango on the shoulder.

Always glad replied Rango quickly scratching shoulder.

Bianca why are you so quiet? - asked Kim , as all the attention turned to Bianca.

Oh , nothing, just day not very - she replied quietly.

That again, is it ? - asked Rachel gently stroking Bianca.

Bianca said nothing.

Meanwhile, Rango and the girls approached the house.

Well guys you can rest , and I'll make us some dinner - the beginning of the Kim loudly,- soon got Mr. Charles to come with small - she continued in the same spirit.

No I'm gonna - get told Bianca - I want to do this - she continued trying to be funny.

Hmm...well, then...Rachel! Come with me to the bar , let's see how the situation there - Kim said grabbing Rachel.

Well...how can I refuse you, ' replied a smiling Rachel.

All entered the house , there was silence.

Well ladies , since you all decided , then I'll go to the Beans that not seen all day today have - Rango said simply.

Okay - said all the girls together.

Then they laughed when he sees the reaction of the Sheriff to answer. Rango smiled and went to the stairs.

Well, we went , Bianca , dinner is on you - told Kim and went with Rachel to the city.

Bianca nodded to them and went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Rango got up and approached the room. First, he knocked on the door , but no one didn't say anything.

Hmm...maybe the Beans still asleep ? - asked Rango aloud.

He entered the room and found the Beans not. Rango started to panic. After all, he knew the Beans went to sleep.

Beans?! - he cried.

No one answered. He began to look for the Beans across the room , but she was not.

So calm , maybe she's in the living room? - thought Rango - But first I'll check the other rooms!

He ran out of the room and began searching. Everything was naprsno until he came across the room to Sarah. Rango opened the door and with a sigh saw that the Bean sleeps with Sarah. He decided to enter the room. Quietly. When he came to the side of the bed where lay the Beans , he sat down next to her with a smile.

Rango looked at them with adoration. He soon looked at the clock it was already 18:43. Then turned sight on Sarah and Beans. He began to stroke the Beans on the head affectionately.

I see you found a new friend miss Beans? - he asked quietly stroking Beans.

At this point, the Beans start to toss and turn and soon she turned in the direction of Rango.

Beans... - said Rango and lay down with her.

Rango put his arm around her. The Beans began to again tossing and turn again , soon she opened her eyes vaguely.

Rango... - she said sleepily - how long have you been here? she asked, yawning.

Recently , after I was looking for you - he replied with a smile.

You were looking for? - she asked surprised - Oh...sorry , I just...

Nothing - he interrupted her softly - I see you found a new friend ?- he asked with a smile.

The beans turned towards Sarah , who slept .

Oh...Rango - said Beans and looked at Rango , don't turn away from Sarah - if you only knew how we met her... - she continued quietly with a smile.

Unexpectedly ? It's sister Rachel? I didn't see her at the meeting - said Rango in a whisper.

Yes , Sarah , sweetheart...I'm with her all day - said the Beans looking at Sara adoringly.

Rango sighed. Beans drew attention to it.

What ? - she asked softly.

Nothing...just a lot of thoughts - replied Rango looking at the Beans in the eye.

Any thoughts? - asked Beans a little louder and with a smile.

Well...you can say thoughts about the future - he replied with a smile.

Beans looked at him with loving eyes. At this point Sarah started to Wake up.

Beans...- mumbled Sarah.

Beans immediately turned around.

Yes? - she said.

Sarah turned around.

You're here - she said sleepily with a smile - I thought you left...

Where I go,- said Bean with a smile.

Sarah rubbed my eyes and noticed Rango. She was scared. And began to hide behind the Beans. Causing Beans and Rango laughter.

*laughing* Sarah what are you doing? - asked Beans.

I don't know him , who is he ? - she asked hiding behind the Beans.

I am your nightmare...- replied Rango.

Rango! - shouted the Beans and pushed Rango , slightly.

No , you're not like my nightmare - replied Sarah still hiding behind the Beans.

Yes? Then what are you afraid of me ? - asked Rango still with a focus nightmare.

Beans long broke down and began to laugh over them. Sarah started to laugh with her. But still hiding behind her.

I'm not afraid , not afraid of you - Sarah said with a modest laugh.

Okay , then don't hide - replied Rango still with a focus nightmare.

Sarah looked out. And looked at him curiously.

I know you - said she's shy - and you're the Sheriff who came recently..

Well you already know my name?- asked Rango with a normal voice and with a smile - I know your...

How? Where ? - she asked loud , looking out of the Beans.

I have a good source...- answered Rango of return your accent nightmare.

Beans was watching them all this time

*laughter* Rango stop... - she said with a smile.

This source has a very beautiful voice and not only... - said Rango looking of the Beans.

Ah! Beans is, you told him. - Sarah said loudly.

I had no choice - she said with a smile.

Everyone started to laugh.

Ah...okay...Sarah , I Rango - he said, and held out her hand.

With a grin, Sarah came out of hiding and reached out to Rango.

That's nice - Rango said with a smile, and looked at the Beans, which nodded with loving eyes.

While Beans and Rango were all this time with Sarah , Bianca was engaged in dinner. She did everything according to the recipe.

So...where is this spices?! - she mumbled .

While she was spices on the shelves , Jake was watching her. That would not scare her he had coughed. Bianca immediately looked around. And saw him.

Hi - Jake said softly.

Bianca said nothing. She continued to look for spices. Jake tried to nontraded attention to the disregard and continued , creeping towards her.

How was your day? - he asked in the same tone.

As usual - she replied briefly.

Jake rolled his eyes. He hated this behavior. But he tried to do everything quietly.

What did you do ? - he continued.

Daily activities - she continued to answer.

...Pause...Jake's pissed.

Are you still offended? - he asked roughly.

Bianca stared at him.

I don't resent you - she began - since I don't see the point..- she continued, taking out a spices out of the closet - and I am sure that you hate the offended girls - she said, walking past Jake to the plate.

Maybe... - he said - just fine...if you want..

Bianca turned around.

I'm sorry - Jake said firmly.

Bianca did not answer and turned away from him.

What was that?! - he asked firmly.

Bianca ignored him. Jake crawled to her and looked at her.

So you're offense , OK , I'm not going to flatter you - he said hissing.

Excellent - she answered - I too, - with these words she looked at him calmly.

Jake turned away from her.

Women! - he shouted and went into the living room.

Bianca turned away with a sad look on the stove and continued to cook.

Meanwhile, Jake...

What it is! - he said in the living room - what's her character! Damn it! I don't have to apologize , should apologize she ! - he grinned wickedly.

Then he remembered those moments with her. About sighed and crawled back to the kitchen. Not posing, he followed her. He saw Bianca holding back his tears.

What am I doing...? - he asked to himself.

With this thought he approached her from behind. Bianca turned around and flinched.

What do you need? - she asked sadly.

Jake said nothing , only crawled closer to her and hugged her. Bianca from such an act could not withstand. She began to quietly whimper and hugged him.

Bianca , forgive me - Jake said.

Pulling away, he continued.

Understand I'm not used to this , it's not mine - he continued just - I need time to change...

Wiping tears, Bianca calmed down.

You know , Jake , don't - she began - no need to change...I must apologize...- she continued in a hoarse voice.

Well you're right about something , I really need to be gentle with you - he said gently - just give me time...

Bianca looked at him affectionately. Jake looked over at her , he kissed her. Bianca succumbed him. In this moment broke into the house the children of Mr. Charles and he.


	19. Crazy the evening

Bianca , I never thought you're the chef cook - said Mr. Charles checking the dish - and you Mr. Jake

Bianca looked at Jake and gave a nod. He understood and crawled away in the other room trying to get away from the noise of the children.

What you're Bianca cook? - asked Mr. Charles , popping the finger in pan.

I decided it would be Eastern soup with spices - she said, watching Mr. Charles.

Soup , and East - said he trying your finger - mmmm..already waiting for the dinner , but in the meantime, I have to change - he continued , and began to hum some song.

On the way to the staircase he faced Rango , Beans and Sarah.

Good evening - said Charles cheerfully , and then looked at Sarah - and you baby , I see you, finally that met with our guests...

Hi dad , Yes, - answered Sara, embarrassed smile.

Good evening Mr. Charles - together said Rango and Beans.

Keep it up , all you need to do together - fun reacted to it , and went gaily on up.

Apparently Mr. Charles in a good mood - said Rango.

This rarely happens - Sarah said a little sad.

Beans sighed. Rango drew attention to the words Sarah and for Beans.

Something wrong ? - he asked them both.

All well - said Beans , and gently put a hand on his shoulder - cute Leave me alone with Sara , we'll be there soon..

Confused Rango left them. Beans looked at Sarah a little whimper and dropped to her knees.

Remember what I told you , you have to be strong - the beginning of the Beans - the loss of native people, each affected in different ways...

But I wish that dad realized this too - quickly interrupted Sarah - I want what was before - with these words she burst out crying.

Quiet...-said Beans, and hugged her - ever so it will be , quieter...- she said quietly , pulling away she looked at her , and wiped her tears.

Beans , will you stay with me tonight ? - asked Sarah calming down.

Beans nodded with a small smile . They soon walked into the living room.

In the living room was nearly all. Jake was near the fireplace , watching the situation. Rango was sitting on the couch talking to children. Beans soon joined him. Sarah played with all sisters. Despite the fact that Jake is estranged from everyone , all the children managed to bother him with their questions.

And how can you not sleep? Why do you have such eyes? Where Are You From? Who are you?

Jake couldn't to endure it anymore.

Come on get off me , otherwise I shoot of machine gun you! - he shouted pushing children away from yourself.

Rango and Beans paid attention and looked at the reaction of the children. But Jake is not waiting. Children , mostly boys , began to shout and touch the gun to Jake.

Hey...Hey...you don't...Hey...fuck off!...Ay!... - commented Jake.

Cool what's his power?! With how much it fit bullets? And you're really going to shoot?!

From these questions , Jake only had to breathe and endure. Because he really could be shot all! But the children are hardly .

Rango and Beans had a little laugh over it. And continued talking to the other children.

And so Sarah - the beginning Rango quietly say in your ear Sarah - how many brothers and sisters?

Seventeen , nine - brothers and eight- sisters. Including me - she said simply.

Rango's eyes widened.

Rango and you have children with the Beans? - Sarah asked suddenly and loudly.

Rango began to cough heavily. Beans have paid attention to it.

Rango what are you doing ? - she asked him.

I asked Rango , do you have children with him ? - Sarah said with curiosity.

Beans eyes widened.

Sarah!...Um...no ... we have no children - answered Rango fast and not clear.

Sarah laughed at the reaction Rango. Beans just smiled and watched him.

And will be? - Sarah asked him with a laugh.

Rango didn't know what to say. Only exhaled with a groan of anxiety.

As time will tell - replied the Beans quietly.

Rango looked at her.

Maybe it's that moment? perhaps it's time to make an offer? - he thought to himself.

But the thought slipped away when he came to Kim and Rachel.

People!? - shouted Rachel and ran into living room - and you are here?! But...where's Bianca? - quickly asked Rachel.

In the kitchen - replied Jake.

Oh...Bianca! - she said .

Bianca immediately appeared in the living room.

What? What!? - she asked.

Now all here - mumbled Rachel.

Soon ran Kim.

You've already said? - she asked Rachel quickly.

No - replied Rachel

Well, what!? - shouted Jake angrily. And a little scared, Kim and Rachel.

So , guys , we were in a bar and we have great news! - early Kim.

Today at 20:00 PM , in the bar Tommy... - began Rachel

The owner - interrupted Kim.

Rachel looked at Kim narrowed her eyes , but then looked back at all.

The event happened - she continued in the same spirit.

His son was born! - cried Kim.

Rachel pushed her.

I'm sorry... - hissed Kim.

This means that in a bar tonight the party is at the expense of the owner - cheerfully said Rachel.

Well? - Kim asked - are you going?

I go - replied Bianca - and you too Jake..

Jake looked at her.

No - he answered simply.

It is then we'll discuss it - she whispered to him gently.

Jake's eyes narrowed.

I'm going too - said Rango - but not for long...and you Beans?

I...I...-she mumbled.

Come with us Beans - start Kim.

It'll be fun - continued Rachel.

I hardly go , I just have other plans - she said and switched his gaze at Sara , then at the girls.

What are your plans? - asked Rango seriously.

Other - replied Beans.

From this response Rango seriously alarmed. He sternly watched the Beans.

Well...okay , if you still have time to think - said Rachel.

A half hour - whispered Kim.

Oh! I'm with you swing! Children! And you guys...Dinner's ready! - cried Bianca.

All went to the kitchen.

And so I shared , the kids they usually eat dinner here. So Rango , Beans and Jake you can go to your room we'll bring you all - said Rachel.

The trio went to his room. The whole way they were silent. When they rose , Jake left to itself , Rango and Beans too.

When Rango and Beans came in , Rango became more irritated.

What plans do you have ?- he asked quickly , turning the Beans to yourself.

Other plans... - she began.

This is not the answer - answered Rango strictly.

What are you so mad about ? Plans as plans , certainly better than your - with these words , she abruptly pulled away from him.

Ahem...so better than my - he said - so why not tell you about them?

Rango! - said the Beans loudly.

What? Who me yesterday...or rather tonight...said no secrets, - said Rango strictly.

Again, you - she began, rolling her eyes - where are the secrets?

Where? Suddenly, while we're at the bar , you will walk somewhere ... or someone ! - exclaimed it.

Do you hear yourself? Should I worry about you , because I don't go to the bar! - she said , and turned away from him .

Of course , now all the arrows on me,- he said in anger.

If it makes you feel better , I promised Sarah that I'll be with her the whole evening and the - beginning of Beans , still standing with his back to Rango - and I, unlike some , keep my word - she said firmly.

Rango narrowed.

Unlike some? *pause* ... good talk - with these words he left the room.

When he opened the door , he almost hit Rachel.

Oh! Rango...where are you going? - asked Rachel just

Rango didn't say anything.

Rachel looked at the Beans , which soon turned around and looked at her.

All…all right ? - she asked quietly.

We just need to rest from each other...- Beans answered calmly.

On the stairs Rango faced Bianca.

...About Rango , you - she began cheerfully , but when Rango ignored her , the smile disappeared.

She crawled further. But first she decided to go inside the Beans. She knocked on the door. And quietly entered. She noticed that Rachel and the Beans talk to each other.

Ahem , can I come in - she asked.

The girls switched their gaze on Bianca.

Yes - answered the Bean just.

What happened? Rango somewhere...gone - the beginning of Bianca. She crawled over to the others.

Just a temporary miscommunication - said Rachel softly.

Exactly - confirmed the Beans - lately , Rango has become strange and it scares me. It seems to me that our relationship will be over soon - she said a bit quieter.

Beans don't say that - said the two girls - you are a good pair - continued Bianca.

No , Rango ..sometimes .. as Rango , and sometimes as a completely different person ...and it all started when he left the Dirt and went here - Beans said quietly - and he's still hiding from me some secret...

Bianca and Rachel looked at each other , then abruptly the Beans.

You can be sure it's a good secret - said Rachel.

Yes, and we are sure you'll like it - agreed Bianca.

I don`t care - said Beans with a sigh - I don`t care...what happens , it will be...

A moment of silence. But the Beans spoke again.

Thanks girls , spoke to me - she began , changing the subject - what's for dinner? - she asked more fun.

Eastern soup ! Oh ! I still have it to Jake to take - Bianca said quickly - I'll meet you in the living room - with these words she left the room.

Rachel looked at the Beans , the Beans on her.

To make a company? - she asked her with a smile.

Let's - said the Beans more easily.

In the meantime. Bianca , forgetting about the quarrel Rango and Beans in your fun mood went into the room where Jake was. She first knocked and entered the room. While Jake looked at the picture.

Bianca crept up to him with a tray of food , but apparently Jake hadn't heard her. When she crawled she noticed picture where you can see the city.

This is my town , if you're interested, - Bianca said softly.

From these words, Jake got scared and turned around abruptly.

How dare you scare? Woman ! - said loudly , but softly.

Bianca laughed easily.

You may be scared to - comment she , and turned towards the table.

On the table she had placed their dinner. Jake crawled after her.

Well , well , well ... you brought dinner to the room , you some sort of mysterious tonight ... - he hissed and looked around at Bianca ,circled her with his rings .

Bianca playfully smiled.

I know what you want ... - continued gently sizzle Jake.

And what ? - playfully she said

You want the - beginning of Jake and leaned , leaned lips its to her ear - that I'd gone to a bar with you! - he said more loudly.

Bianca sighed irritably. Jake pulled away.

Stop it Jake , we won't stay long - she said simply.

No, I will not go - he said - I want have a good rest...I mean sleep.

We will rest and we will sleep - the beginning of Bianca.

No - said Jake quietly.

Aren't you afraid that I'm not alone - continued Bianca crawled to it - you didn't think that I'll start stick ? - gently she asked.

It should be a complete suicide what would to pestering to my...- at this point Jake stopped.

Bianca noticed this, and turned his face to mine.

To your ? - she asked softly.

Jake thoughtfully smiled. And looked her a loving look.

My girlfriend - he replied quietly.

From these words, and Bianca kissed him quickly.

I thought when you do not is not say - pulled away she said.

Go to dinner - said Jake gently - it is necessary to evaluate your cooking...

Bianca nodded . Later said.

You go to a bar and that's final - she said confidently.

Jake sighed loudly.

But not for long - he said creeping towards the table.

While dinner at Jake's and Bianca was fine. Beans and Rachel also did not miss. They quickly had dinner and talked.

So , are you coming with us? - Rachel asked clearing the table.

I can't , I need , to sit with someone in the evening - answered Beans pushing all the chairs. Then sat on the bed.

With whom? - asked Rachel, sitting down on the bed along with the Beans.

With Sarah - she answered modestly.

Sarah? - surprised Rachel - how much I tried I couldn't find a way to approach her... - she continued thoughtfully.

So no need to look for approaches , you just...I don't know…need to support her , her is so hard - said the Beans gently.

Rachel sighed.

I know , but I didn't even try to approach her in the last days ... and then she hides and the - beginning of Rachel and got out of bed and started to get nervous.

Beans was watching her.

Rachel , I have some plans - beginning the Beans sharply, got out of bed - come on you tonight sit with Sarah , you are her sister after all , and I'm a stranger girl - she continued enthusiastically.

You're not a stranger , now you and the others as our friends and more - interrupted Rachel.

Beans looked at her gently.

Rachel , but sister will help her sister in a difficult moment , you should be with her - she continued softly and put his hands on the shoulders of Rachel - so what ?

I think you're right... - she began - Yes! I will do so! - she said eagerly.

They laughed. and left the room and headed downstairs.

Well, you then go to a bar with girls? - asked Rachel.

It's not mine , I don't like to go to bars , so more and Rango will be there... - said the Beans uncertainly.

Tommy goes all quiet and the- beginning of Rachel - and about Rango , I think he realized and stopped being jealous - she continued softly.

They came down and went into the living room.

Okay...you're hard to refuse - Beans said with a sigh.

Nice , but you can for Kim to look after ? asked Rachel quietly.

Beans nodded with a smile.

When they entered the living room they noticed that Kim together with the children listen to Rango told them the story of saving the city Dirt.


	20. A quiet evening story

Boom! And the water pulled from the ground up , grabbing a Jake. Then he landed and began to threaten me. But flew the rescue in the form of a hawk. Jake certainly understood what it was bats , and started...um...

Light pause came in the room. All the children listened to Rango as he saved his city and became a hero. But he did not want to describe exact details , as it were listening children.

And ? What Jake began to do?

Rango didn't know how to say it. But later found a way out.

Well…he began to punish them , for the uninvited visit. So , uh...then , Jake ran out of ammo and then came my cue. And I remind you I had one bullet. I took aim right on the head Jake. But Jake didn't believe me that I can't like it...um...be punished he . But it was not there , he said...

"You will not have enough spirit"...

And I said...

"Check?"...

Jake's eyes softened. But it was not there. Mayor John intervened.

At this time, while Rango said. Beans and Rachel joined Kim and the kids. Kim looked at them. And that would not interfere , began to speak in a whisper.

What happened? - she asked the girls.

They looked at her.

Are you talking about ? - both girls asked.

What happened to Rango? He as not himself - Kim said quietly and sat closer to the girls.

Nothing - said to the Beans briefly.

Beans crossed his arms and continued to listen to the story. Kim looked at Rachel , who waved his hand and sighed.

Mayor John began to threaten the lives of Beans. The choice I not had. I agreed

, for the life of the Beans.

At this point, Rango gently looked at the Beans. She looked at him too and let go of his hands on his knees.

Mayor John took my weapons , but I'll tell you a secret. My gun was not a bullet. I cheated. But like I said , I surrendered to the mayor. Me and Beans are locked in the sector of the reservoir. First, I established the situation peace . And began to knock on the door...well, that would make sure that we will release. But us have not released.

The children began to laugh quietly. Rango continued with a slight smile.

Then the Beans started to mumble something , but she was gagged. Hmm...I missed. The beans were still connected. I just did not think to untie it.

Children continued to laugh along with Kim and Rachel. Beans quietly smiled.

But soon before I went up. Not going to hide it. I'm confused. I didn't know what was with the mayor and Jake at that moment. But I knew I had to untie Beans. And by the way I had everything under control. And the bullet was in me. True, I didn't know what to do with it.

Light pause came in the room. With a sigh Rango began to continue , a little sadly. With omitted eyes.

Next , I started the Beans. And...when I started it...ahem...

Rango started to get nervous. Children and women were watching him. But he was going. And firmly continued.

Beans...after I untied her, she showed feelings for me. I surrendered to her feelings.

After these words, he looked at the Beans. Gazing at him not looking up.

And in the end , there was a funny situation. From which we emerged.

What?

Began to ask the children quickly.

Well, the bullet hit the glass sector and it started to crack. So we got out. With us as well got all ostalnye , the mayor , Jake and others.

After that , I went to the mayor who was lying and could not get away from me. He although to agree with me. But I decided that it's not my business. I The mayor gave Jake. With rage looked at us. But my bullet stopped him. That would be , if not a bullet? Here I am asking the question...Jake took before to me a hat and I do too. As the legend before the legend. After that , Jake grabbed the mayor and took him away. Never knowing where...the City came to life , all the townspeople went out and started partying. Here...the kids...so I became a Sheriff...for someone a hero.

With these owls Rango stood up and began to stretch. Silence. But suddenly, the children began to clap. And laugh. Rango was surprised.

You are really a hero!

Shouted the children. Kim and Rachel joined in, too. Beans only got up and left the room silently. Rango noticed this and ran after her. Kim was confused.

What's going on here!? Explain! - she cried .

Rachel walked up to her.

Affection... love...and concern...this is what happens here - with the emphasis of the poet , answered Rachel.

Kim pushed her. And both girls laughed.


	21. Actions tell us much

The children began again to run , to scream. By the end of the story in living room went down Jake and Bianca. Jake irritated , from screaming. Bianca noticed this.

Children run up! To play there! - cried Bianca , but gently.

Children shouting ran up , except Sarah , who talked to Rachel and Kim. Bianca crawled to him. Jake followed her.

Well, what have we missed? - asked Bianca fun , creeping to the girls.

Rango told the story of how he saved their town - said Sarah shyly.

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed.

And about you, too, Jake has mentioned this - said Kim.

It's just lucky the Sheriff, - Jake said quietly.

I was wondering , where are mayor John…like , dragged? - asked Rachel thoughtfully.

Jake grinned. He remembered the moment that was a year ago.

I showed him - he said with a evil smile - I had just a few drops of poison...

Jake , there's a child - anxiously interrupted Bianca.

And what , let him know, - he began in astonishment.

Bianca looked at him strictly. Jake rolled his eyes.

Okay , I just punished the mayor for what he wanted a lot of things like - he continued simply.

Right , but if you saved the town from the evil mayor , so you, too, are considered the hero - Sarah said softly.

Jake eyes softened.

Yes...Sarah's right - confirmed Rachel and hugged Sara.

It is not , I'm a killer and I just removed my problem , not the city - began strictly Jake - if I hadn't retaliated , I would have been dead...

He continued a little louder. Bianca approached him.

Think what you want , everyone has their own opinion - she said and hugged him.

Jake sigh and relaxed.

Okay , think what you want - he said simply.

Yay! I mean you'll be considered a hero! - Sarah called cheerfully and was off the couch - you know , you're not so bad - she continued and ran into his room.

Jake watched her with wide eyes.

Here since Sarah you , now not afraid it means you're changing Jake - Kim said - wow , already time is running out , soon it's time to the bar , Rachel went to get dressed , and Yes Jake you in?

Yes, replied Bianca - he go...

Jake looked at her.

Well, Rachel went - said Kim cheerfully.

Good...but I need to tell you something - she began softly.

Tell kogda get changed , come on - hurried Kim.

And they went on up , quickly.

Jake rolled his eyes with a groan. And crawled to the fireplace.

What ? - asked Bianca with a smile.

Jake smiled and looked at Bianca.

You know how to persuade , but you just was lucky - he said softly.

Bianca playfully crept up to him. And grabbed him.

No , you're easy to persuade - she answered gently and quietly. She crept up to him even closer.

Jake smiled at her. And sharply, brought her to him.

That's because you're a woman and you have ways to get a man to do what he not wants - he hissed softly.

Shut up and kiss me - firmly , but playfully interrupted Bianca.

 **In the meantime. When Rango finished story he ran for the Beans.**

Hey! Beans? - he shouted.

He considered the situation. But lost track of the Beans. He ran out of the yard of Mr. Charles. And saw that the Beans quickly went to the outskirts of the city. Where there was some kind of Park. Where there was nobody.

Hay! - said Rango and ran after her.

When he almost caught up with her , she was at the entrance to the Park. Rango screamed at her that she stopped , but she didn't pay attention to it. And went to the Park , then leisurely pace.

Rango caught up with her , already in the Park.

Hey Beans... - he began gasping - you're fast...- with a smile he continued.

The beans didn't pay attention to it. She only walked forward. Rango did not know how to begin , but as always he found the right words. Catching his breath , he continued more calmly.

Beans , can you tell me what's going on? I mean , have you noticed that our relationship became worse when we were in Garlok,- he began softly.

Beans for a second stopped. She clenched her hands into fists. But said nothing and went on. Rango wondered at her reaction and did not continue. A few seconds and they approached the bench , which was on the edge of the cliff. Beans sat on it and stared at the sunset.

Rango did not understand at first , but decided to join her.

They sat in silence. They watched the sunset. Rango decided to sit closer to the Beans. He sat down. Beans didn't say anything. Rango decided to establish the situation.

Many thoughts he had. But one still seemed to him more reasonable.

 _Need to apologize Rango. Really , what got into me? I'm an idiot...- he thought_.

With a sigh he began to talk.

Beans...sweetheart - he began and looked at her - sorry , I...I know that asking you this times , but...

Beans looked at him , unnoticed.

But...what was today , Yes...it was awful...I don't know what came over me , and in General lately , I don't understand what's happening to me... - he continued more gently - I'm an idiot , and you're right that I don't , I'm always doing wrong , maybe...because I'm not used until now that you're with me...I hope...even a year has passed , and I can't believe you have that person...no...you're the dearest person for me...no...even more...you're my girlfriend...but...

With these words, Rango pulled away from her.

I certainly understand. I'm not a the you wanted to see me...I tried , but it was much worse...even when we met or when talking to you that night , I lied to you...but... - he continued and watched the sunset.

The beans turned to face him. She looked at him. She have to stop him. But Rango continued talking , not paying attention to her. He spoke thoughtfully and watched the sunset.

But...I couldn't tell the truth , because you know my past - he sighed and lowered his head - forgive me Beans...-quietly he continued with his head down.

A moment of silence was among them. At the time Rango had a lot of thoughts. He didn't understand why she was silent. But light , warm hand was on his shoulder. He looked up sharply. And saw that the Beans looked at him. Her eyes were full of emotion. She was holding back tears. A little shudder swept over her.

Rango...favorite...-a trembling voice she said quietly.

Rango abruptly hugged her. Beans gave him a hug too. She could not restrain their emotions , tears ran down her cheeks.

Forgive me - she said quietly and buried my face in his shoulder.

It is not necessary , Beans - told Rango hugging her.

I don't want to quarrel anymore, Rango - with these words the Beans slightly pulled away, And clasped his face. - don't want to...

Rango looked at her gently.

Rango decided to calm her down.

You know , there's a saying , That would not quarrel loved , need to shut up , and both... - said Rango with a smile.

Beans grinned and began to wipe the tears away.

It's true - she's talking softly.

Now , let's agree no secrets... - said Rango.

Beans nodded to him.

A about that secrets...-continued Rango nervously.

As the time will come , then tell me - interrupted the Beans gently.

Rango breathed a sigh of relief.

It's a good secret,- however he said convincingly.

I believe - said the Beans soft - I believe...Rango , since we are talking , believe and not believe...

Rango listened.

Let's never lie to each other , too. Okay? - she asked grabbing his hand.

Rango didn't know what to say , because he needs to cheat on her. For the fulfillment of the plan for the Bass Reeves.

 _So...Jake, too, turns deceive Bianca... - he thought - I'm sorry Beans , but it's for your safety..._

Well , honey , I won't lie - he said quietly.

After these words the Beans kissed him quickly on the cheek. Rango responded quickly. And did not have time the Beans to pull away , he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips. Surprisingly the Beans.

Pulling back , they looked at each other. Easy the light of the sun distracted , them to look at it.

Hmm...-thought Rango.

What? - asked Beans.

Rango pressed her to him.

I think we've seen that same sunset , once...remember? - he asked softly.

Yes , I remember this sunset reminds me of the color of a ruby... - began the Beans.

Rango looked at her.

Yes , and I promised you , remember? I'll give you ruby - he said.

Beans laughed softly.

Rango, don't say anything stupid - she said and clung to him - my ruby's you...-softly she continued.

Rango felt a surge of energy. He thought it was the time he needs to propose to her . Long hesitation , he began.

Beans , sweetheart - he began, quickly and exciting.

Beans looked at him.

Honey, I...thinking that it's - " he began, excited. And began to look for , imperceptibly , the box with the ring.

Beans looked at him questioningly.

Sweetheart...I want - he continued.

Rango ?! Beans!?

They heard the screams.

This Is Kim! - said the Beans and stood up from the bench.

Damn! - said Rango strictly and hit the bench.

What ? - asked Beans.

Nothing...went to meet Kim - he replied and got up from the bench. And took the hand Beans.


	22. Everything went as it should

Rango and Beans , were out of the Park. At the exit they were met by Kim.

What happened ? - asked Rango just. As he and Beans came to Kim closer.

I knew that you've been here ...20:47 by my watch , we're late - she nervously said - let`s go , guys are already ready , almost... . With these words she went into side home. Quick steps.

Rango sighed. So , went along with the Beans behind Kim.

So , Beans are you coming with us ? - asked Rango interrupting the silence.

Hmm...let's see if my companion will accompany me - said Beans easily with a smile.

Well, it's easily - said Rango cheerfully.

They both laughed easily . Soon approached the house . The street was already standing Jake and Bianca , talking about your.

Bianca looked in their direction. Rango and beans approached them.

There's , our loss back - said Bianca gently.

We just needed to talk was , one-on-one - said Rango .

What do you mean?

Suddenly he heard screams from the house. Jake looked in the window.

What is happening there? - asked Bianca.

Rachel and Kim again, that is not shared - answered Jake.

 **IN THE HOUSE.**

That is, how do you not go? - asked Kim loudly.

Hush , Kim... I got to sit with Sarah , I made a deal with Beans , she will go instead of me - they said quietly.

Well , Sarah is one to sit can ? I can not go without you...this is not how I imagined - said Kim quietly.

I understand , but I have already agreed , but you will have the opportunity to show our new friends the entire city, you're good at it - continued Rachel.

Kim didn't say anything. Rachel walked over to her , mysteriously with a smile.

And by the way you will have the opportunity to meet with Sheriff Cornelius , I know he will come , and Yes, I know that you like half a year look at him as crazy - said Rachel with a smile.

Kim smiled for a moment and then turned to Rachel.

Well, you're right , I'm so races know our new friends better ... - Kim said cheerfully.

Rachel sighed with a smile.

Kim and Rachel went outside , as Jake abruptly pulled away from the window.

All right? - asked Bianca.

Yeah , I just will not go with you I have things to do - said Rachel leaving the house - but I want to wish you a good holiday.

Thanks , wish that you're not going - said Bianca gently.

Well, but the Beans will go , right? - asked Kim approaching Beans. And she put her hand on her shoulder.

Yes,- replied the Beans briefly .

Well, we go or not? - asked Jake roughly - you know we to 22:00

Do we have to go - said Kim from pulled away from the Beans - come.

Together they went to the side of the city , but Rachel waved to them and went home.

The evening slowly turned into night. The sun was almost not visible. Jake , Rango and the others walked towards the bar Tommy. Kim talked about every attraction in the city. Soon they came up to the bar. Where there were many citizens , far more than in the Dirt. Outside stood a group of men and women. Laughing and drinking.

And so you guys wait here while I go find the owner and say that we came - Kim said stopping the group. As she soon left them and went to the bar.

Hmm...I dislike this place , there are a lot of every creature - said quietly to Jake.

Bianca at this point, was next to him. She hugged him and whispered :

Baby I know that's that it's too crowded here , but it's still a good reason to forget about everything - she said to him.

Jake looked at her and not giving mind.

I could relax , but how do you relax when your life is threatened by death, - he said carefully.

Here you're safe , you're here no one knows , and plus there is a sheriffs - continued Bianca more quietly.

Yes... one Sheriff I trusted... - Jake said and turned his eyes on Rango , which at that time was in contact with the Beans.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

If not for him , we never would have met - with a smile she said - and maybe I would have sat in that hole...

You're right , but I'll be on the lookout - Jake said with a smile. Bianca clung to him.

A second later , the bar out Kim with Tommy , the owner of the bar.

 **Tommy** \- Fox , has a light red color. Grey eyes. Short haircut , red. Wearing a t-shirt and overalls with boots.

Tommy at this point was drunk.

Oh...friends of the West , sooo guests...welcooomeee to my bar , today was the most exciting day of my life - he began and walked over to the group - and hopefully not the last , today my son was born , and it means tonight it's on me! - he shouted at the end . And went back to the bar.

Yes...Yes...I told them - shouted Kim - you guys can pass...

She continued and held them in a bar.

Their eyes widened.

Uh...and then obviously almost the entire city - commented on Rango.

Kim looked at him with a smile.

No , it's just our neighborhood - talking she - well, where's the bartender!

Hour-by-hour. They danced and drank. Drank everyone except Jake. He followed his method. And control Bianca.

Bianca danced with the girls. Rango was talking with the owner and watched the girls.

So...you're the Sheriff of the town Dirt? It's booold , we have in no such hero who we are to become a Sheriff...one word of bass Reeves and the mafia...-said Tommy loudly.

Rango caught on to this idea. And put your eyes on the host.

What ! What do you know about bass Reeves ? And here the mafia is? - asked Rango gently.

Yes...these are dangerous people... the more mafia boss John Gray...he is no one good - said , Tommy yawn - didn't you know?

No...but you can still have something to tell me about them? - asked Rango seriously.

Mafia...is outside the city , in an old mine. This mine abandoned. Many years ago , was captured there one person , but he never came from there,- said Tommy thoughtfully - John gray , merciless...he killed so many , including my father, - he continued. But in the end stopped.

Rango did not rush him.

I'm sorry Tommy...- he said, patting him on the back.

Not necessary , if I had the chance I'd kill this bastard! - interrupted Tommy.

Ahem...well, bass Reeves ? He... - started Rango.

This type is not so dangerous , it worksss almost all of baaastards , and makes their dirty wooork...-said Tommy this time more serious.

And he is one ? I mean Reeves? he has assistants - asked Rango and approached Tommy.

There are a couple , but they are dumber than him - spat Tommy - what questions , Amigo?

Just this type dissolved false rumors - started Rango pulling away.

And...his horse... John Gray intervened in it...well then, if you want to deal with this , I can only wish good luck , Amigo - Tommy said just - good luck...avenge Garlok and we will consider you a hero , unless of course you will survive..

With these words he patted Rango on the back and went to the bar. Rango gulped , but then took courage.

Need to tell Jake... - he said seriously.

What say? - asked Beans.

Rango jumped up from his chair. And turned around.

Beans , don't scare! - he cried .

Beans laughed.

I'm sorry I didn't think you'd react like , well, what to say Jake ? - she asked, sitting down next to Rango.

Rango raised the fallen chair and sat beside her. Panic swept over him.

To say ? Oh! To say that we will soon go home - he said with a nervous smile - that's all the Beans.

Beans did seriously look.

Well…hope you remember our deal ? - she said seriously and grabbed his hand.

Rango nodded a few times.

You can be sure,no any secrets - he said.

She close a Rango to him.

In the meantime, we have time - she began mysteriously - we can...

Rango swallowed.

Let's dance! - she said, and abruptly pulled it.

Dancing? Oh...of course! - he answered with relief.

As time went on. It was already nearly ten. Jake watched the situation.

Bianca this time talking with Kim.

Well, go Kim , you have such nimble - Bianca said.

I can't , And suddenly he not remember tomorrow ?- she said nervously.

Cornelius doesn't drink and you know it , unlike the rest sheriffs he supervises - Bianca said - You will not go , go I ...

No! I myself , I myself - said Kim.

So , go ahead, I'll go to my Jake - she said and pushed Kim forward , then went to Jake.

Well, Kim forward, - Kim said to herself.

Bianca has came to Jake , along the way she picked up a glass of whisky.

Why I have fun alone? - she asked softly.

Jake sighed. He did not like talk with the drunk women.

Someone's got to supervise, - he began quietly, - and I think you've had enough...- he continued looking at the glass then back at her.

Bianca turned their attention to the glass. Thoughtfully she threw it away.

Hmm...I think you're right - she said proudly.

Jake smiled and nodded.

So , how about a dance? - she asked.

I don't like it , it harms my image - said Jake simply.

The image? Fuck the image, - she said playfully and gave him a hug - let's dance...

Eyes Jake has expanded.

You definitely will be enough for today, - he said, surprised - okay , one dance and we all go...

Bianca dragged him.

The time flew quickly. It was already ten. Rango and Beans joined Bianca and Jake . As Kim talked with Cornelius.

So, are you sporting ? - asked Cornelius that simple.

Yes, I love football , my his passion ... well, why are you alone tonight ? - asked Kim gently.

Well...I liked one girl , I wanted to invite one girl , but she has a boyfriend,- she said thoughtfully.

Stupid she - said Kim - who is she ? although you can not answer...

Um...well...I don't quite know well she won dancing with him - he answered and pointed his finger.

Kim eyes Widened.

Um...Beans?! - she asked quickly.

Yes, she's not a likely character , but she loves that guy - he said quietly.

Yes , and he's going to propose to her - said Kim, looking at Cornelius.

Lucky - he replied simply.

Well since it's out , maybe I'll try to cheer you up ? - asked Kim anxiously.

Cornelius grinned.

So be it , surprise me - he said and leaned on the counter.

The time was 22:30. Jake noticed.

Damn ! - he said and stopped.

What is it? - asked Bianca.

Have to go home , we had a deal - he said seriously.

Bianca sighed. She knew everything promised. And Jake was right.

Well I'll meet you at the entrance. I will call Kim - she said softly.

Rango...come on we got to go - Jake said simply.

Rango with Beans stopped.

He's right , I'm tired, - said Beans.

Rango nodded to her. They went to the exit. Bianca, meanwhile, approached Kim. She noticed that she and Cornelius laugh.

Apparently all is well - she said aloud.

And crawled closer to them.

Ahem...Kim we should go - she said.

Kim looked at her.

Already? Eh...- she glanced at Cornelius - I got to go , good talk...

I hope not the last time - he said to her with a smile.

Kim was embarrassed.

Certainly not the last time - Bianca said - all went well, Kim...let`s go

They came out of the bar.


	23. Second night in the city Garlok

In Garlok it got dark quickly. The city is as always filled with lights. There was much more life in this night than last. Someone celebrated the holiday in the bar "Tommy" , someone then continued to celebrate in given city, or someone was just enjoying a night stroll.

Rango , Jake and all the others walked calmly. Telling the various occasions in life , or just friendly chatting.

Don't know about you , but I'm rested , even for a short time,- said Kim with ease.

Oh really - commented on Jake and threw his light look at Kim .

I think we all had time to relax - Bianca said softly and gently leaned on Jake.

Something quiet ? - started and Jake began to look around.

What ? - asked the girls .

Where is the Sheriff? And where his girlfriend ? - he asked angrily and stopped.

Calm down - the beginning of the Bianca - they go behind us - she continued harmful.

Jake was sigh hard. However , Rango and Beans walked hand in hand, enjoying the walk.

Yes...it was a noisy party - commented on the Beans - did you like it? - she asked softly.

Rango didn't say anything. He was in his mind and mumbled something.

Is it...is it like that to say...- he mumbled unclear.

Beans looked at him.

Rango...? - she said quietly and waved a hand in front of his face.

Rango stopped abruptly.

What? - he asked and looked at the Beans.

Beans sighed and continued to walk in silence.

What? - asked Rango just - You said something ?

Yes,- she replied firmly.

Sorry , was just thinking ... that's all - he said and put his arm around her.

Beans rolled her eyes.

What you was thinking? - she asked simply with his arms folded on his chest.

Thinking? Oh...about tomorrow - he replied quietly.

By the way - the Beans beginning - about tomorrow , tell me what's the plan - she continued simply.

Rango's eyes narrowed.

Let me get you home , in our room will tell , and then there's a lot of ears ' he answered quickly.

Beans looked at him.

Okay - she answered firmly.

They approached the house. And on the threshold they were met by Kim.

Well, where do you go ? - she asked in a whisper.

Why are you whispering? - asked Rango.

Because all asleep - she answered briefly - run home , not too much noise.

They entered the house. The house was dark and quiet.

Send I'll take you up - Kim said softly and took the hand of the Beans and Rango.

Why is it so dark ? - asked Rango quiet.

Because the children fell asleep here in the living room - early Kim - along with Rachel and her father.

How sweet - commented on the Beans quietly.

They went up . Jake and Bianca were near the stairs and was waiting for them.

Oh you're still awake - Rango said with a smile.

We decided to wait - said Bianca gently.

Oh...- Jake sighed and rolled her eyes - Bianca let`s go ? - he asked Bianca.

Bianca nodded to him.

Wait...Jake I need to talk to you - said Rango quickly.

What ? - asked Jake firmly.

On...- started Rango.

All drew attention to it.

What ? - asked Beans narrowing of the eyes.

As for you Jake, the guy fell , remember ? - said Rango with smile.

What ? What...- began Jake, and looked to gestures Rango - Oh...about that thing... let's talk...- he continued and crawled away from Bianchi.

Bianca stopped him.

Well, I think there is nothing to hide - she said firmly and looked at him strictly.

Believe me there is something to hide - he answered briefly.

Bianca was released it.

Rango turned to Beans.

I come now , go to our room - he said softly.

Beans narrowed her eyes and walked away.

Girls went from room to room.

Well...-began Jake .

I learned that Reeves is not one - started Rango.

I already knew , then - Jake in a hurry.

Reeves is working on some of John Gray , and he dismissed the rumors. And Reeves was just doing the job. - continued Rango quietly - you know Gray?

Jake's eyes narrowed. A slight growl was heard.

Yes...he...he killed my mother, - he said in quiet anger.

Rango shuddered nervously.

Jake...Jake...calm down , the children here do not forget - he assured.

Jake didn't pay attention to it. He abruptly squinted. Came the sound of his weapons.

Jake is not necessary - continued Rango .

I'll kill him, - he said softly.

Rango courage , decided to calm him as it should.

Jake - he began and gently put his hand on his snake body - brother, I'll help you get revenge - he continued more seriously.

Jake looked at him sharply.

Tonight we're leaving , remember? - asked Rango seriously.

Jake nodded to him silently. Still staring him in the eye.

At 2:00 , meet in the below - continued Rango all also sure.

After these words, he pulled away from him. And turned to leave.

Wait, Jake said.

Rango turned around.

Thank you - he said and crawled to him.

Rango nodded to him. Jake crept forward Rango. On the turn stopped.

And Sheriff , that I said to you now...do not say...not to whom he continued and crept into his room.

Rango was scratched the back of the head. And went to his room.

Jake quietly walked into the room. Closing the door behind him. Threw his hat. Creeping closer to the bed about to lay down Bianca.

Well, as your the conversation? - she asked sharply.

Jake flinched.

Why aren't you asleep ? - he asked simply.

Without you can't sleep,- she began softly and leaned against him - all right ? she asked sweetly kissing his cheek.

Yes , everything is fine - said Jake simply.

Wow , today you surprised me - said Bianca with a slight laugh.

What ? - asked Jake, turning to her.

Today you are more relaxed. It seems to me that here he is a real Jacob. - continued Bianca gently.

Jake sighed heavily.

If I didn't hide it , I was a jerk and most likely long dead. - Jake said quietly.

Well, now everything is not as it was before , right ? - asked Bianca softly and looked at Jake.

Not quite , when I'm done with the rumors , then maybe something will change - he continued in the same spirit.

Will change , everything will be fine while we are together, - Bianca said, and her eyes fell - I hope...we'll be together...

Jake looked at her. A small tear went down her cheek. He abruptly kissed her on the lips.

Pulling away he looked her in the eye.

Will - he said with a smile.

Bianca said nothing, only hard hugged it.

Jake , I think... I love you - she said softly with tears.

Jake grinned. And pulled away from her.

I think, I too, he replied and gently kissed her.

During all this time, while Jake and Bianca were together. Rango remembering my conversation with Jake , cheerfully walked into the room.

He entered the room quietly. Something was humming in it head. Was dark in the room. Taking off clothes , he walked around the bed and lay down to about the Beans . The moonlight illuminated the room. Sighing Rango turned to Beans. He noticed that she not sleeping and just looked at him.

Don't look at me - the beginning of the Beans - it is better to say what is our strategy for tomorrow? - she asked strictly.

Rango looked at her. He absolutely flew it out of it head.

Tomorrow , we'll get to the abandoned Church , there, we will surround Reeves...well, to wait for the right moment - Rango said nervously.

And that's all ? - asked Beans in surprise.

Yes , Reeves is not so dangerous , Mr. Charles said he's just very smart - Rango - just like you - he continued with a smile.

Beans rolled her eyes.

Why aren't you asleep? - he asked in a whisper.

Beans lay back and looked in the side window at the moon.

Many thoughts and they keep me awake - she said softly.

Rango decided to lie down to her closer.

Any thoughts ? - he asked simply.

A lot of them - she said and looked at Rango.

Don't worry , just... - began to Rango and pulled away from her.

What? - she asked softly and turned to him.

Just...know that in any situation I will love you , and that I'm doing all this for us - he replied thoughtfully.

Beans thought for a moment.

Why do you say that? - she asked nervously.

Rango looked at her. Easy smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek. Propped , he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Because I care about you - he answered pulling away - and I just want you to know it - he continued with a smile.

Beans smiled at him. She gently placed a hand on his cheek.

Come to me, - she said with a soft smile.

Just like this , passed the second night at city Garlok.


	24. It's simple , but at first glance

Time 1:40. Reluctantly Rango slowly opened his eyes. It was dark. Quietly , he pulled away from the Beans. He stood up slowly , and took clothes off , after left the room.

Outside , he dressed. With a sigh he opened the door to the room , looked at the Beans. And again closed. He went softly downstairs. The bottom was too dark. A light snore of Mr. Charles heard. Slowly Rango walked past the children and came to the front door. Carefully opened it and stepped outside.

With relief he sighed.

Turning from the door , he was surprised. Jake was already waiting for him.

Jake ? - started Rango quiet. And walked up to him - how long you been here ?

Long , are you ready ? - he asked simply.

Rango nodded thoughtfully.

Then went - continued Jake briefly. And crawled towards the center.

Rango silently followed him. The whole way they were silent. When finally they passed the area , Rango broke the silence.

Jake? - he began gently.

Jake looked at him and continued to crawl.

You know where the Church is ? And then the alley ? - continued Rango and ran to him.

Yes , just follow me - he began briefly - When we get to the place , then think about it. Now shut up and stop asking questions - continued on seriously.

Ten minutes or more they came to Church. In the area was not clean. It was dark. Not in the Central part. Jake and Rango slowly walked around the Church. Observing everything. It was quiet. And it made Jake's on the bad thoughts. when they walked around the Church , they ran into the alley.

The alley itself was a wreck. In this district lived a dangerous robbers and ordinary gamblers.

Moving down the alley. Jake stopped.

What is it? - asked Rango quiet.

Quiet! - Jake started examining the interior. He slowly crept up to the old barn. And looked in the window. There glowed a soft light.

Rango followed him. But not close to the window.

Here it is... the freak - Jake said hissing.

What? - asked Rango.

We found it - began Jake terrible with a smile. After turned to Rango.- we're on him later attack , but for now let's hide through that ravine. There hunt him down people - he continued simply. And crawled to the side of the ravine.

Rango looked out the window of the shed. Saw that Reeves slept. Rango scratched his head. Later turned and ran after Jake.

Jake , wait - he began quickly.

Jake rolling his eyes turned to him.

Why not attack him now ? - continued more reasonable Before.

Turn around - Jake said firmly.

Rango immediately turned.

See? On the roof ? - asked Jake pointing tail.

Rango narrowed his eyes. On the roof was a supporter of Reeves. And he was sleeping.

And...I realized...but he's sleeping - started Rango.

Damn! What you for Sheriff? - Jake started spitting on the ground - If we attack Reeves , he will hear and give the signal. I have enough of what you're with me - he continued more loudly.

Rango didn't say anything. Just kept silent and clenched his hands into fists. Jake sighed and looked at him.

Look , please don't braking? It's hard enough to work - started Jake quietly - but I can't do this alone...

Rango looked at him. And interrupt.

Don't need Jake , I understand - he began, seriously - I, too hard to fool the , the more Beans gave me a chance , but I didn't performed it ...- he continued adjusting his hat,- you're right , now we need to forget it and follow the plan that we still have to work...

Jake nodded to him.

Now before me is normal...the Sheriff , but advising you now to shut up - Jake started quietly - or otherwise, you exposed us...

A slight noise of steps was heard. They both ducked down.

Hey! Johnny! You took the bottle?

They heard the voices. Jake and Rango listened in silence.

Yes , you get everything to the warehouse , where now it will ...

Everything calmed down within minutes.

Who was it ? - asked Rango quiet.

It's people Reeves , it seems few of them here - said Jake simply.

It is a well - told Rango and turned around - Hey look!

Jake turned around.

On the roof of this guy's take - continued, Rango with a smile.

Jake looked.

Yes , apparently he too will go to the warehouse... - he said simply.

Perhaps , but either way, we can interrogate Reeves - said Rango gently.

You can , but it's better to wait - began Jake thoughtfully - wait the hour or two that it's all very simple...those who can wait will wait for more... Right? - he hissed.

Rango nodded.

 **It took about an hour , maybe more.**

Warehouse were heard shouting and laughter. Jake and Rango was sitting on the ground and waited for the moment.

Hmm...but we know what they are doing in the warehouse, - said Rango just.

Jake began to consider furnished.

I think we can see Reeves - he said gently. And moved in the direction of the barn.

Rango followed him.

They approached the barn.

The street was not the soul.

Well, what do we do? - asked Rango quiet.

You're on the lookout - said Jake - I'm going it alone...

With these words he broke the lock , so it was not audible.

Okay - said, and Rango just turned from him.

Jake crept into the barn.

Quiet he walked around the first room. No one was not. Soon Jake hooked to the bedroom Reeves.

Jake gave a slight hiss . Forcing Reeves to Wake up.

Wake up freak , and look death in the eye, - hissed Jake and began to crack.

Reeves slowly given a boost eyes.

Hel...!

Before he could shout , Jake clung to him.

Quiet...quiet... - hissed he - remember me ? Let me guess you don't even know who I am ?

With these words he grabbed Reeves , her rings. And slowly began to choke him.

Oh...- muffled replied Reeves.

Of course not... - continued Jake hissing - I'm the one who...supposedly...killed the mayor's son...

Reeves was sweating and looked Jake in the eye.

Yes...now you understand , what it means to lie - continued Jake.

I...Oh... - said Reeves.

What? You want to say something? Haha...- tell me he relaxed.

It's not...I...just needed the money! Don't kill me! The devil! - continued Reeves gasping.

Yes...I'm the devil...and it's my middle name... - began Jake. And slowly clenched Reeves. - where is John Gray?

At Reeves ' eyes widened.

All I will say...please don't kill - said Reeves.

I'll think about it - hissed Jake.

John... , mine , *sigh* ... it is located to the West of the city - began nervously Reeves - there's a lot of people...

Jake looked him in the eye. Angrily.

And...and..and...you have to be mad to go to him... - continued Reeves - I've told you everything I know...I do the work , and sends the postman with money...

Hmm..., mine, ...and to the West ? - began Jake - it seems to me that you're lying...lying as always!

With these words he squeezed it.

Don't! - cried Reeves.

Jake squeezed him.

Wait a minute...- he said - I still need you...

Reeves gasping for air , trembling.

You show me , mine - said Jake with a smile.

Rango was sitting on the bench watching the situation.

That Jake long...- he mumbled and stood up from the bench.

He went to the door. At that moment Jake burst out of the barn. With the bag.

What the fuck is going on! - said Rango.

Reeves is with us - answered Jake - went faster.

With these words Jake going away from the city.

Well, we where to run? - asked Rango quickly.

Ago. To the West , Reeves will show - answered Jake quickly.

The time is 3:50…


	25. Unknown information

Time 4:00. Deaf, the morning came over the city. The sun was barely noticeable.

In the house of Mr. Charles easy (But audible) rang clock. They were near the room of Bianca. Rachel put them in advance not to oversleep the moment.

The ringing of the hours , Bianca slightly squinted. And slowly opened his eyes. Dawn , yawning, she rolled over to the other side. To find out , don't sleeping Jake. Turning she was surprised it was not. She examined room. Nothing . Neither of things Jake , nor Jake.

 _Maybe he's up already? - she thought._

Slowly she rose. A little stretched. And sleepily went to Wake the girls.

First she went to Kim. Kim slept deeply. Bianca slowly crawled to her.

Kim , Kim, Wake up - she whispered to her.

Kim reluctantly mumbled something. Bianca rolled her eyes.

Kim Wake up! - firmly shouted Bianca.

Account please! - sharply shouted Kim sat on the bed. And looked at Bianca - what the fuck ? Is it morning already ? - drowsily she continued rubbing his eyes.

Yes , it is time - said Bianca softly and turned to go - I'll go Wake the others , and you get up...

Oh no... - said Kim. With these words she went back - hate...

Quietly Bianca went in to check on the Beans and Rango. With a slight knock she knocked on the door , and peered into the room. It was quiet. Obviously Beans and Rango are still asleep. Bianca slowly crawled to the bed. But in surprise she saw that Rango is missing.

Hmm... - softly she hissed.

The beans began to stir. Bianca distracted from the thoughts beginning to Wake up the Beans.

Miss Beans? - she started quietly,- miss Beans , time to get up...

Beans slowly opened eyes.

Bianca? What...time to get up ? - slowly she asked , getting up from the bed.

Yes , sorry to have bothered you - he said Bianca quietly.

Nothing - said Beans and sat on the bed - wait...- she turned around - where is Rango? - she asked simply.

I don't know , it wasn't when I walked in, - said Bianca softly and pulled away from the bed.

Beans thought for a moment. She got out of bed and went into the other room (that would to change)

So ... okay...where's Jake ? - she asked more relaxed.

I don't know - the beginning of the Bianca - maybe he stood up too.

The beans came out of the room.

Jake is gone, too? - seriously she said and walked towards the exit.

Calm down; maybe they're both at the bottom - said Bianca gently.

What I do not hear the kids if they're down there , would all have been stood up said Beans and quickly left the room.

Bianca followed her.

Maybe you're right , now check - she said quickly.

They descended down. More quietly, they went toward the kitchen where a light was burning. When they entered , they saw that Kim was already up with Rachel. They prepared coffee. The kids were still sleeping together with his father.

Good morning - said Bianca quietly.

Good morning , just quietly - replied Rachel and Dostala coffee mugs - did you sleep well ? - she asked placing the mug.

Yes, - replied Bianca.

More or less , but Yes,- replied the Beans sitting at the table.

But where are the men? - asked Kim pouring coffee for everyone.

Bianca and the Beans looked at each other , then back at the girls.

Did you not see them ? - asked Bianca.

No...- replied Kim and sat at the table.

I heard that night , someone went outside and the - beginning of Rachel and joined Kim - but maybe I was imagining things.

Bianca dramatically took a big SIP of coffee.

So , you sit and I'll go check on the street - she said abruptly and crawled away.

What happened? - asked Kim.

The beans made a nervous SIP of coffee.

Our guys , they're gone somewhere,- she began slowly.

Gone?! - asked Rachel out loud.

Quiet! - commented Kim.

I'm sorry - she said - maybe I have not imagined...

Bianca quickly crawled to the girls. With a sigh she started...

They are not...I don't know where they are - she said wearily.

Beans slammed his hands on the table. Kim turned sharply to the Beans.

Sorry , but we have to go - said Beans quickly and went outside.

The girls followed her.

Where are we going ? - Bianca asked catching up with her.

Soon Rachel and Kim ran to her.

We go to Tommy , he'll tell us where they went, Rango and Jake - said Bean firmly.

Tommy ? - asked Kim.

He yesterday talked with Rango , and Rango wanted said is Jake - replied Beans.

Kim , Rachel and Bianca looked at each other and followed on.

 **At the same time.**

Shut up dammit! - Jake shouted and kicked the bag with Reeves.

Release me! Ah!I will...- yelled Reeves

That's why you took it? We would have found the coalmine without it! - said Rango, loud.

Jake snarled.

He gave us not only can accurate way to display , but also to die from his master - " he began loudly - and if you have questions , then I throw you in the bag along with Reeves...!

Let me go! - shouted Reeves.

Rango rolled his eyes. The sun appeared. Rango looked at him.

Looks like our girls have stood up , and very aware of what we have left - said Rango.

Jake looked at the sun.

Most likely,- he replied more calmly.

AAAAAA! - shouted Reeves.

Shut up! - shouted Rango and hit the bag weapons.

The sound stopped. Jake stopped. He threw the bag and opened it.

Rango swallowed.

Did I kill him ? - he asked nervously.

No , but you the good fellow knocked him out - said Jake, - and we went a little left - he continued and picked up the bag again - now will be quieter...

Rango corrected hat. And went after him.

 **Back to Garlok.**

The girls went to the bar. Many creatures were asleep from the alcohol.

It is now clear what he was talking about Jake and Rango! - objected to Bianca all the way - I believed in Jake , and he...

Quiet! - said Rachel.

Calm down - said the Beans - I wasn't expecting too ...almost...

In what sense!? - Bianca shouted nervously.

Calm down Bianca - said Kim.

Well...Rango yesterday so weird talking to me...is just - beginning of Beans - he said , whatever he does , he does for us - continued Beans and stopped - said that he cares about me... - she continued more sad.

The girls looked at each other. Rachel decided come , she put a hand on her shoulder.

Beans , don't worry... - she said softly.

Beans blinked for a second.

Yes , indeed - she began sharply - let`s go , we're here"- she continued and quickly went to the bar.

Girls went for it.

The bar was quiet.

Well, well...apparently well rested here,- said Rachel.

I would be so... - said Kim stretched out.

ladies do not get distracted - said Beans.

They watched everyone , but Tommy was not.

The girls left the bar.

Well, where is he ? - asked Rachel

Hey! I found him - shouted Bianca.

The girls ran to the office Sheriff.

Where is he ? - asked Beans.

He's in the office - answered Bianca and saw the window.

Well got to go - said Rachel .

Well went - said Bianca.

And suddenly they are sleeping - said Kim.

The girls looked at her.

Every time on your account , you have to go - said Bianca, - and I saw that there are only Cornelius sits and drinks coffee.

So went - said Rachel.

O-okay... - said Kim nervously.

They entered the office , quickly.

Stop! Who here wants to jail? - said Cornelius, rising from his chair.

He was surprised.

Oh ladies ? What... what can I do ? - he asked politely.

We need Tommy - said Beans gently.

Oh...again you , miss Beans?! Come on in... why do you need it ? - he asked simply.

The beans passed him.

Just ask a couple of questions - Bianca said walking by.

Just ... - said Rachel passing by.

Cornelius scratched his head. And drew attention to Kim.

Hi - started she - we don't-not for long - she continued and slowly went past him.

Hi - Cornelius said simply and followed the girls.

Cornelius sat down on a chair and watched.

Beans sat down next to Tommy. And began to Wake him.

Tommy Wake up, - she began.

No , so long - began Bianca - let me...

She approached the bench and began to Wake him.

Rise! - she cried sharply.

Tommy stood up on his feet.

I'm not sleeping honey! I just... - he began and rubbed his eyes.

When he graduated he got a little scared.

Ladies?! What ... what's happening? - he asked nervously.

Quiet... - the beginning of Beans - thank you Bianca - she continued and stood next Tommy - I'll ask you a few questions...


	26. It's time for the truth

So Rango and Jake went to John Gray... - said quietly Beans and sat down on the nearest bench . Her eyes fell.

That is , they must be mad that he went there at two, - Tommy said simply.

Not crazy and stupid - Kim said with a sigh and a mudslide near the Beans.

A small silence came. Bianca suppressed by act of Jake stood in silence. Rachel tried to break the silence.

And...and what do we do ? - she asked and leaning on the wall.

Beans raised eyes. And stood up abruptly.

Even though they deceived us , but that is no reason not to do anything - she began cheerfully - we go after them! - with these words she went to the door.

What!? - the girls said loud.

What? - asked Tommy - you don't understand , it's dangerous ... it's crazy - he said stopping the Beans.

Beans stopped and looked at him.

Tommy...- she began.

But then tally Cornelius , and right back to the Beans with the back.

He's right , it's crazy,- he began.

The beans have turned to him sharply.

Yes , he is right - said Tommy.

But you're right Beans - continued Cornelius gently.

What!? – replied Tommy.

It is time eliminate with the antics of the Gray - Cornelius began and walked over to the gun wardrobe - I'll go with you...

From these words, and Tommy almost fell into a chair.

So what about the ladies ? Are you ready? - asked Cornelius cheerfully.

Girls looks. Beans quickly approached them.

Well ? - she said softly.

The girls looked at the Beans. And surely Bianca walked over to her.

I'll go - she said confidently.

I, too , have long wanted to kick ass this cap - Kim said cheerfully.

Beans nodded to them , but after I glanced at Rachel.

Rachel? - she asked.

He killed my mom... - sadly she replied - and John Gray said if we ever go up against him , he will kill my family - she continued with tears.

Kim walked past the girls.

Rachel - she said and took her hands in his - I understand , but you must understand , if we manage to kill this bastard , he will never disturb your family - she continued softly.

Bianca crawled to she .

We must avenge your mother...Mrs. Eleanor...she was not worthy to die - said Bianca gently.

Rachel looked at her with wet eyes.

I don't know if we don't succeed then... - she began sadly and lowered his head.

Kim and Bianca sighed. Beans quietly approached her. And raised her head. And looked at her.

My parents also left me before , Rachel,- she began softly - mother died of illness when I was a little girl , and dad left me three years ago , he fell into the in mine , but surprisingly his body was never found, - she continued wiping tears her - is hard , but we need to continue to live and believe that it will be much better...

From these words, Rachel hugged her tight.

Thank you - she said quietly.

Pulling back they smiled at each other.

Damn...- said Kim.

Beans and Rachel turned around. And saw that Kim and Bianca in tears.

Well, that made us...*sigh* made us cry - she continued with a smile - need to calm down...

I agree with that - said Bianca.

Rachel and Beans easily laughed. Cornelius approached them.

I got weapons ... - he began and looked at the girls - and what happened here ? - he asked surprised.

This is a female - said Bianca with a smile.

Ah I see , well so are you ready ? - he asked cheerfully.

Rachel? - asked Kim.

Yes , I'm ready - she said nodding.

Well , take what it knows how to use - said Cornelius, and laid the weapon on the table.

What a variety - commented on Kim and went to the table.

The girls joined her. But Tommy stopped the Beans.

Miss Beans, - he began and grabbed her hand.

The beans turned to him with bewilderment. Tommy removed his hand and cleared his throat.

Ahem...you mentioned in the story of the father - he began - you said he fell into the to mine three years ago , right? - he asked simply.

Beans said nothing , only nodded slowly.

Just , there is such a coincidence came out three years ago in the mine , where went Rango and Jake , fell people in a drunken condition , fell into this shaft , his body was never found... - he continued and offered the Beans to sit in the chair.

Beans sat down silently, not taking his eyes off Tommy.

Now , rumor has it that this man is in mine and works , rather he is forced to work in the John Gray , but that no one knows - he continued more quietly - saying that he was not released , saying that he was drunk and took back , saying that he was has a large amount debt ...so if you tell your father fell back , then maybe...

Enough! - shouted the Beans - is just a rumor! This can not be! My father never will take in the debts!

Miss Beans look, - Tommy began to calm her down.

Leave me alone , during these three years, else could someone else! - told the Beans firmly - If it were my father , I would know it! I knew about the debt and about the fact that he survived! What you say is meaningless and lies !

Listen , because you never know , no one knows John Gray secret, - Tommy said softly.

Beans didn't say anything. Only very angry.

What's going on here ?! - asked Cornelius loud.

Nothing, - answered the Beans, and went into the street.

Cornelius walked over to Tommy and looked up at him solemnly. Tommy looked at him.

Just guessing - he replied.

With a heavy breath the Beans out on the street.

It can't be - she mumbled - it can't be...

Cornelius is out of the office. And went to Beans.

Miss Beans ? - he began to reassure her.

The beans were not listening to him.

Miss Beans... - he continued. And did not know how calm her.

Beans quickly went and mumbled something. Cornelius is irritated. He walked up to her and grabbed her.

Miss Beans! Damn it! - he shouted and looked at her.

Beans looked up sharply and looked at him. Cornelius eased his grip.

Are you all right ? What Tommy said?- he asked softly.

He said nonsense - said Beans quietly - delusion , in which I believed... - she continued and lowered his head.

It's just nonsense, - replied Cornelius.

And maybe he's right - said the Beans and just pulled away from Cornelius - but anyway we will soon find out this is - serious she continued and looked at the sunrise - are we ready ? - she asked and turned to Cornelius.

Yes,- he answered simply.

Then collect all - said Beans and looked at the sunrise again - it's time to learn the truth.

 **In the meantime.**

Rango and Jake was far from the city. The sun rose.

How long do we have ? - asked Rango wearily.

Jake rolled his eyes.

Stop whining - he said simply.

Km…and...I...I... - cried Reeves.

Damn! Awake rat, - Jake said hissing.

Rango looked around.

Maybe we should question him ? - he asked firmly"- I don't know these places..

Jake wondered.

Okay - he answered briefly - interrogate him and have rest , now the birds will fly in search of food...- he continued and headed towards the large stone.

Rango followed him.

When they came to Jake carelessly threw the bag and hid in the shadows. Rango stood beside him and examined the situation.

Well ? - began Jake.

Rango turned around.

What are you looking at? Come on you're the Sheriff and interrogate Reeves , until I devoured it whole - continued Jake is serious and lay down in the shade.

Rango straightened his hat. Jake was watching him. Rango looked the bag and slowly opened it. Pulled out leg Reeves , which struck Rango in the face.

Hahaha - laughed Jake.

Reeves started to get out of the bag. Rango responded and began to associate it , what would he not escaped.

Son of a bitch ! - said Rango.

The Sheriff and can not cope with the usual bastard - Jake said with a grin.

Rango didn't say anything. Just went to Reeves.

So , Mr. Reeves, I need to ask you a few questions - he said.

I won't tell you anything! I don't know anything ! - shouted Reeves.

But certainly you know the - started Rango - show us the way and we'll let you go...

Reeves looked at him.

You release , and he's not - he said and looked at Jake.

Rango caught his eyes.

Don't worry he won't hurt you - said Rango - and so you will show?

Reeves nodded quickly.

Well said Rango and walked over to Jake.

Promise me you won't kill him, - Rango said firmly.

Jake rolled his eyes.

That's for me to decide - he answered roughly.


	27. Old canyon

The sun was almost high. Jake and Rango were recovered farther and farther to the West. Reeves for freedom showed them the way , although Jake had little faith in him. And intimidated him.

If , you have deceived , I'll eat you whole - he began hissing - and not even use your poison to enjoy your screams...

Reeves almost fell. A shiver gripped him. Rango shook his head.

Jake, stop - a started it simply and look over at Reeves - and Yes , Reeves if you really fool me , Jake can do what he says - he said cheerfully and patted Reeves on the shoulder.

Reeves swallowed.

No , we're going right - he said softly.

They came to old the canyon. It was huge. His cleft had no end. Jake was looked.

I don't like it - he hissed.

Rango looked area. It was so scary.

I know , me too - he said simply.

Reeves ahead of Jake and Rango. And stopped them.

All…all…then you go alone - he began in a trembling voice.

What?! - Jake said angrily.

I can't go on , straight ahead is colliery ,- he continued sharply and looked - I can tell you that there are many traps - he continued in a whisper.

No , we had an agreement that you will hold until the end - Jake said and grabbed his neck.

Jake! - said Rango and took Reeves - he gave us so much and showed... - he continued.

Not Enough - said Jake - and suddenly then there's no colliery...

It is! Just there are many traps,- said Reeves - let me go , we had a deal.

Jake hissed. Reeves hid behind Rango.

What kind of trap ? - asked Rango seriously.

I don't know , no one knows...one thing I know for sure that no one survived after that, said Reeves through tears - let me in please , there are it is colliery...

Rango sighed. And looked at Jake.

Don't tell me you let him go! - Jake said defiantly.

He's telling the truth , for it is clear , Jake - said Rango - we'll go much quieter without him...

Jake snarled. Looked at Reeves. Reeves swallowed. Jake turned back sharply and go in the canyon. Rango sighed.

Reeves can go - he said simply and turned to him - only to promise that there is colliery...

Yes , there are just traps - said Reeves.

Rango looked him in the eye. And slowly unleashed it.

Go - he said simply.

Reeves then ran away. Rango looked him in the trail , then ran to Jake.

Silently they walked through the canyon. Taking a look around. Was quiet , too.

Rango came closer to Jake. They were on the alert.

Jake - started quietly Rango - can you even see anything?

No , but quietly, - he said quietly.

They were almost passed canyon. But anybody it was not. When they almost came out. Rango has ceased to be cautious.

Hmm...something...anything - he said simply - Hey...and here is colliery! Reeves deceived us?

No , he's... - began Jake.

But suddenly something fell from the cliff. Jake and Rango turned around. Again silence.

Minute , and on top of the mountain that could be seen some sort of shadow. Jake noticed it.

It's... - he began slowly.

The shadow began to move. I became more and more. Jake started to turn around. On the mountain was more shadows. And one of them started aiming at them.

Hiding! - he shouted.

Jake and Rango fled. And hid behind the rocks. The shooting started. Shot from everywhere. Jake started to fight back along with Rango.

It's an ambush! Save ammo! A lot of them! - said Jake - it`s people Grey!

For a long time they shot back . But Rango , ended cartridges.

Damn! - he shouted - Jake , cartridges I don't have!

Fuck! - he began - You can come to me , I'll cover you - he continued quickly.

Yes! - replied Rango.

He adjusted his belt and ran quickly to Jake. But...the bullet hit Rango. He was wounded. On the floor the way he stumbled he was injured , but quickly got up and ran up to Jake.

Damn! - said Rango - I'm wounded...

Jake stopped at the time of the shot back. And looked at the wound Rango.

You're lucky you got shot in the collarbone ,and not in heart - the beginning of it and turned around - but he is not lucky... - he continued and shot a creature which wounded Rango.

He got it.

Can you shoot? - asked Jake.

Yes... - replied Rango and broke shirt and delayed the wound - but , I didn't cartridges...

Jake came out of the stone and took aim. Shot! He hit the target. And she fell in front of Rango. Confirmation with a weapon.

Now have - said Jake and took refuge behind a rock.

They both started to fight back.

 **Meanwhile.**

Group Bianca , Beans and other went to the West. On the trail Rango and Jake.

They can't be far away! - said Bianca.

Anything , we their catch up - said Kim paid attention to Cornelius - Cornelius , it's this way?

Cornelius looked around.

Yes , there's still some left - he answered quickly.

For several minutes they rode in silence. Until they noticed movement ahead. They stopped.

What is it? - asked Kim.

We'll see - said Cornelius - is the lady not far behind.

With these words they went for a meeting.

When they got close they noticed the creature escaped from the of all forces. They turned out to be Reeves.

So it's - began Cornelius - is Reeves! - he continued and tears with Roadrunner.

Girls looked. And got off too. Went quickly to Cornelius. Reeves panting stopped in front of them.

Oh my God! - he said - you have no water?

Now you get water! - Bianca shouted and grabbed Reeves - Where are they?!

Bianca ! - cried all.

It is not necessary to Bianca...- said Cornelius.

Are you talking about!? - asked quickly Reeves.

Bianca put him in his place.

Where Jake and Rango ? - asked sternly Cornelius and went closer to Reeves.

But...these crazy , they went to John Grey , but in the old canyon, they wouldn't survive ,- he began with a smile.

What!? - said Bianca and Beans.

Cornelius raised Reeves and his leaned against the nearest stone.

Either you we'll show you where that canyon or going to the end of days to rot in prison , I promise you that - said Cornelius sternly.

Reeves swallowed.

Okay , but I'll take you to the canyon and all...- he replied quickly.

Okay - said Cornelius and looked at the girls, - he will show us the way...

With these words the group had recovered in the old canyon. Beans and Bianca stayed together.

Think of them all right? - Bianca asked excitedly.

I hope - said the Beans just.


	28. To make ends meet

**Sorry for the little chap.** **Soon to be following!**

Shot. A lot of blood. And quite a few rounds. Rango and Jake fought back as best they could. But bullets is not there. Jake not to miss killed each victim. Rango grows weaker by the minute. Because of the great bloodshed. But he kept.

Damn! A lot of them! - said Jake and changed the strategy , he quickly turned his attention to Rango - how are you?

Rango is dodging bullets , ran up to Jake and watching his back.

Bullets little ... - he began wearily - they are much more we are not enough bullets...

With these words, Rango almost lost consciousness.

Hey! Wait ! Keep fucking! - Jake shouted and pushed him.

Rango quickly recovered. They fought back in about 10 minutes. But Jake ended of ammo.

Damn it! - He said sharply - and you ?

Dammit...-said quietly Rango - I also...

They leaning a large stone and waited. Bullets were flying from everywhere . Soon abruptly became quiet.

What?- Jake said and slowly looked out from the shelter.

Then stopped ? - asked Rango heavily and slowly sat up.

They are not in the canyon...hmm...- Jake wondered.

Slowly he considered the situation. Suddenly from the corner of the canyon , approaching a large group of creatures. Straight at them.

Damn! - Jake said and took refuge - they surround us...and likely be killed us - he continued firmly.

Rango sighed.

They are vulnerable - a cry was heard - go around!

Well ... - began Rango - I was glad with you to fight back , Jake,- he continued seriously.

Already making ends meet? - he grinned slightly.

Rango smiled briefly. Jake sighed.

If this is the end , I'm not as it was represented, - he began simply.

And what?- asked Rango.

Well, not exactly such , Well, I know how you were supposed to die...- Jake continued and looked at Rango.

Yes? Well ka sanctify to me - he said, surprised.

Most likely you would be dead at the first opportunity , if you were attacked by bandits on the more serious. And you could die...hmm...for example , it would cost you to drive me to a state of extreme irritation , I would kill you - Jake said simply.

Rango grinned.

So get ready to defend! - said the voice - and so I suggest you give up! Mr. Gray said. You vohodite and give up! If you won't obey will die!

What? - asked Rango.

Jake looked at him.

When I'm not going to obey that bastard - he said firmly.

I knew you'd say that , I too - said Rango hard.

On the count of three we throw a grenade if you don't! - shouted the voice Again!

Jake sighed. Rango closed his eyes.

Two! The last attempt! - shouted a voice - hurry up !all it's over!

Three!


	29. Jealousy - bad thing

2-3 minutes there was a sudden roar and the sound of the shots. After , all was quiet.

Jake slowly crawled to the edge of the stone. Rango slowly opened his eyes. Silence .

What's going on? - Rango asked in a whisper.

Quiet... - said Jake and stuck his head outside.

His eyes widened. Slowly he crawled out of the shelter. Rango did not understand what was happening. He, too, slowly peeking out. And disguised. (So it was not noticeable).

It turned out that the group of girls and Cornelius are murdered in the people Gray. Jake crawled slowly to meet him. Rango remained behind the stone.

While Jake crawls to girls. Cornelius and Kim checked the corpses.

The others were waiting. Waited for apologies. Bianca noticed that Jake crawled out and headed in her direction. In anger , she broke down and moved sharply to him.

How to understand this!? - she answered and crawled closer.

The question I wanted to ask you - said Jake firmly.

Bianca hissed.

You think you had everything under control? - she continued in the same spirit - and if we do not have time?!

So! Woman! We did all of that for your...as it is...safety! - said Jake roughly and crawled away from it - All normally , it is not necessary here to hysterics!

Bianca turned away from him.

Indeed , now it is better not to make noise - said Cornelius just - the main thing that all survived.

Bianca rolled her eyes. And looked at Jake.

Glad you're okay - she said a little hurt.

Jake sighed quietly and smiled at her.

Where Rango? - asked Beans firmly.

Jake looked around.

He by stone - answered Jake - Rango! Stop hiding! - he continued and crept to the stone.

Rango slowly came out of hiding. And slowly came to the girls holding for your hand.

You're hurt! - said Beans nervously.

Rachel bring a first aid kit! - cried Kim.

Beans quickly walked over to Rango. Rango didn't say anything. Beans unleashed his arm and looked at the wound.

Don't worry Beans, it's just a little wound - said Rango just.

A small wound? - asked Beans in anger - a small wound!

Calm down Beans - Rango began firmly.

And if your heart would have got!? What then would be! - she began loudly and pulled away from him.

Rachel ran over to Rango. Kim was joined with. They both began to treat the wound.

Beans , now you better not shout... - began Cornelius.

How here not to shout , since this idiot or when not listening to your mind! - she began firmly.

Rango sharply went to Beans.

Rango let me finish - said Kim and Rachel.

Oh! For this idiot to take care of your life! - he said firmly.

So now I'm to blame?! I give you all...- start the Beans , and abruptly subsided.

Everyone looked at her.

And what's with her? - asked Bianca.

This reflex protection - Rango said firmly and pulled away from her - well it sometimes works when necessary - he continued and walked over to Kim and Rachel.

And unless such happens? - asked Kim.

Rango shrugged.

At this point, the Beans unfreeze.

And what would you know! - she cried and looked at the others - *sigh* I ... um...freeze again? - she asked softly.

Hmm...Yes - replied Bianca.

Beans sighed.

All Rango - Kim said - and done.

Excellent - started Cornelius - once everything is finished , we need to find the entrance... " he continued and went in the direction of the shaft.

All went behind him.

They came closer to the entrance to the mine. Hiding behind the rocks.

And so what's our move ? - asked Kim.

We can... - said Rango.

No , we can't - interrupted Cornelius - We have to go around the mine , there needs to be another way , what would we have seen...- he continued and jumped over the stones.

Rango's eyes narrowed. The group followed Cornelius. Ahead of Rango Jake said.

Someone cleverly has closed his mouth - he said and looked at Rango.

Rango clenched his fists.

Who this Cornelius? - he asked firmly.

Kim heard the question. Went to Rango.

He's the Sheriff Garlok - she said and helped Rango to cross the stones.

I don't like - Rango said firmly and walked next to Kim - I now remembered , remembered that he was at the bar, Tommy , a very long time staring at the Beans.

Yeah , I saw it too , and I told him that you're her boyfriend,- said Kim simply.

Apparently he did not understand - said Rango and strictly looked at Cornelius.

In this aspect, Cornelius helped Rachel and the Beans climb up on the ledge of a cliff. When Cornelius helped the Beans , Rango noticed that he smiled at her.

You saw! - said Rango - he flirts with her...

Calm down , it's just a smile , and only...- said Kim softly.

Rango looked at her. Then Cornelius.

And I realized , you're in love with Cornelius ? - asked Rango gently.

What?! No , Yes... - began Kim sharply - although...yeah , but I talked , but he still doesn't accept me...

Nothing - started, Rango - a year in my town, so many new settlers , there you will find worthy guy - he climbed to the ledge and offered a hand to Kim.

Hmm... with a smile beginning Kim - I will keep in mind...-she said cheerfully - and about Cornelius don't worry , the Beans won't allow it... - she said and easily pushed Rango.

Rango with a nervous smile and said nothing.

They climbed to the high ledge mine. On the ledge was a dark cave.

And...? we go in there? - with a sigh asked Bianca.

Yes , does anyone have a torch ? - asked Cornelius and turned to the others -okay does anyone have something from which you can make a torch ?

Well, I've got bandages in the medical - Rachel told him simply and pulled out a first aid kit.

That's good - said Cornelius.

He walked up to Rachel and took bandage. Next , he began to look around.

We need something sticks , more sticks - he continued thoughtfully.

How about this? - said Jake and got to the flanks of the mountains and dry Bush.

Hmm... - began Cornelius and looked at the dry Bush - Yes , but torches will not be enough , then change the strategy - he continued and began to consider all - of us 7 people , so it is necessary to divide by sex , the one who will carry the torch and next to it another...so let's assign - continued Cornelius and began to make torches.

Well, I'm with you , someone needs you to protect - Jake started - how to know what's in there... - he continued and crept up to Bianca.

Bianca looked at him strictly.

Let's see who gets to protect - she said firmly - and know...

I love when you're angry - said Jake with a smile.

Bianca looked at him gently. But that look soon disappeared. She chuckled. And went to Cornelius with the torch. Jake grinned.

Meanwhile... Rachel came up to Kim and Rango.

So Kim are you with me? - asked Rachel softly.

Of course , I'm one won't let go - Kim answered proudly and looked at Rango - Rango well, you can come with us..

No , I'll go with the Beans - began it strictly - and it looks like...- he looked at Cornelius , who gave the torch of Bianca and then went to Beans - and looks like I have to hurry...

With these words he quickly walked over to the Beans and Cornelius.

So Beans , you ready? - said Rango quickly and stood beside her.

I with Cornelius to go - she said simply.

Rango narrowed his eyes.

Nothing , we still fail, two to go - said Cornelius - Mr. Rango go with us... he continued and pulled back to the cave - so if you are ready , then forward...

All went to the cave. But Rango stopped the Beans.

What was that? - he asked her firmly.

Are you talking about ? - she asked with a sigh.

Stop pretending! If you're still mad at me... - said Rango and looked Beans in the eye.

How are you talking to me? - she said it - if this is your apology , you're not trying...

With these words she turned towards the cave. Rango angry.

Do not wait , Beans , I'm tired - he replied loudly.

Beans didn't say anything , just ignored.

At this point behind Rango was Jake.

Maybe enough! - he began firmly,- sort out after we're done , now shut up and move! - he snapped.

They entered the cave , it was dark and damp. Slowly they walked through the mine.

Stick together - warned Cornelius - saying there are a lot of traps and is easy to get lost , and also about the abyss does not forget - he continued quietly.

Same as me - quietly mumbled Rango.

They walked for about an hour , maybe more. Finally, they were a quarter of mine. But the way they were blocked two caves.

What now? - asked Rachel - there are two entrances...

We need to think ' replied Cornelius - let's to relax a bit...

Everyone rested for about 10 minutes. Snacking .Rango watched Cornelius. Cornelius was investigating two caves.

Sheriff Cornelius...

Came a voice behind him. He turned around. And saw Kim.

Kim? - he asked.

Keep , need to eat - she said softly.

Oh...thank you - he said briefly.

Kim was awkwardly silent. But soon broke silence.

And how do we go from here? - she asked carefully.

I think we need the right side , feeling...- he continued .

Feeling he had... - commented on Rango.

Cornelius turned around. And looked at him. Just like everyone else.

I'm sorry? - he asked Rango.

Heard this - he answered him rudely - something you much Prem - he continued in the same tone.

Rango! - said Beans.

Beans not necessary - he said to her.

What did you carp Rango! - Jake said sullenly.

I carp? So you do not notice anything and go for it...the likeness of the Sheriff - started Rango.

The likeness? - asked Cornelius and clenched his fists.

Yes similarity - answered Rango - something smells bad , you know another entrance to the mine and now you're sure us in that cave... - he continued in anger.

Rango calm down - began Kim.

No Kim it's okay - interrupted Cornelius and slowly came to Rango you want to know from where I know the input , I think you all want to know the entrance?! -he continued loudly and sharply looked at Rango - look , nine years ago, my brother died , we were running from bandits , and when we reached the mine decided to climb to the ledge , eventually found the entrance! This entry was first closed boards! But... - he continued , but stopped abruptly.

All silenced.

Now you know - he continued sadly, - my brother pushed me into this cave and attracted the attention of the bandits , the end he was taken and killed - he finished firmly.

Silence.

I hope you have no more questions? - asked Cornelius, and came closer to Rango.

Rango scowled at him.

No! - replied Rango and punched Cornelius in the face.

Everyone stood up and started to stop them.

Stop this now ! - Jake said and grabbed Rango and looked at him - what a jerk lost your mind? - he asked him and squeezed in the coils.

I don't believe him! - said Rango and tried to grasp oxygen.

Jake let go of him , he calmed down - said Bianca quickly.

Jake released. Rango heavily stood up and dusted himself off.

Rango you quite lost my head - said Beans helped Cornelius to stand up.

I lost my head ? And of course tells me the girl who flirts with others in front of me? - said Rango firmly.

What?! - asked Beans and Cornelius.

I saw Cornelius saw the way you looked at her at the bar and now, too - he began - So you the Beans have decided to finish me off ?

It is not , Rango - Beans said firmly.

Wrong! - he answered.

No , this is nonsense , the Beans your girlfriend , why would I want her to flirt ? - asked Cornelius that simple.

You shut up! And what makes you think we in that cave , maybe we need not this! - said Rango confident - I don't know about you but I go to this cave...

Silence came.

Ahem...well , as you know - began Cornelius - I'll go to another cave...

With these words he took the torch and ran into the cave. All went for him.

I'm sorry , brother , but you're crazy - Jake said and crawled over by Cornelius.

Well , I can handle this one - said just Rango and began to collect ammunition on the weapon. But soon turned around and saw Beans standing still - Go the Beans , I alone can handle - he replied firmly.

You've changed Rango - a trembling voice said to the Beans - it pains me to say , but it's over between us... - she continued and went to rest.

Rango eyes darkened. He leaned against the wall. Thoughtfully he 5 minutes and went into another cave. Silently.


	30. Brave deeds are always appreciated

The group went further and further.

Cornelius how much longer? - asked Kim.

We're almost there , Grey office, somewhere close... - he said quietly.

Suddenly there was a noise. The noise of machines and workers.

So everyone stay alert , we went to revenge of collection of raw materials , will have a lot of protection - said Cornelius - come with me...

All followed him in silence. They go through the cleft. Kim and Rachel stayed close to Cornelius . Jake , Bianca and Beans , was walking.

What happened with Rango? - quietly asked Bianca.

Jealousy , that's not clear , he just likes to be the center of attention, - replied Jake in a whisper.

Bianca looked at each other for Beans , which went silently with his arms folded.

Bianca decided to approach her and calmly talk.

Ahem...how are you , Beans? - she asked softly.

Beans said nothing.

Bianca sighed. She knew that Beans was on the verge of stress. Bianca decided to try again.

Beans , you have make up , Rango just need to calm down - she said gently.

No , he has changed beyond recognition , Bianca - the beginning of the Beans with a trembling voice.

Don't need Beans , Rango just jealous of you and Cornelius...and Yes...he lied to you , but like Jake I just...he's worried about you and probably for your relationship - Bianca continued more gently.

I broke up him - said Beans briefly .

What? - asked Bianca - but he wanted...

I don't care what he wanted Bianca , after he went to Garlok something went wrong , he began to hide some secret from me. And because of this stupid secret , some problems...- continued Beans quickly.

Bianca lowered her head.

I know what the secret is... - she said simply.

Beans looked at her.

Can you tell me? - asked Beans and looked at Bianca.

Think...you have to say it is the - beginning of Bianca.

Stop! - more loudly said Cornelius - you stay here, ladies , Jake come with me - he continued in a whisper already.

Kim and Rachel walked over to Bianca and Beans .

Where did they go? - asked Bianca.

They go , to check the situation - said Rachel.

They're noticed being watched - continued Kim.

I hope this is not so - said Bianca.

Bianca? - beginning the Beans - so what is the secret?

Bianca abruptly looked at the Beans.

What's the secret?- asked Kim.

Rango secret - said Bianca.

And you decided to tell her?! - surprised Kim.

Rango may have to do this? - said Rachel and sat down a nearby rock.

No , let's you say - said Beans firmly.

Well...- began Bianca - I don't know how to start...Kim... come on ...- she continued with a sigh.

Well...the Beans and the - beginning of Kim and went to Beans - Rango , he wanted... - she looked her in the eyes - *sigh*...no...I not need it to do... - she continued and pulled away.

Why ? - said the Beans.

There was a roar. With fell on top of the sand. All popped. Soon, another roar.

What have they done!? - asked Kim loudly.

Soon they ran over Cornelius and Jake.

Ladies , let's go...we need to run , now surround us - quickly said Cornelius.

What happened? - asked Beans waving from dust.

Less questions! What would we come to John Gray , we had to do it! - said Jake quickly.

What?! - said the girls together.

Run! - shouted Cornelius.

 **In the meantime.**

Rango walked slowly through the cave. All thinking about your the act.

I'm an idiot! Idiot! - he shouted and fell to his knees.

Minute. He sat out. Later. Slowly he stood up.

Gotta go faster - he said aloud.

He went along the cave. Anything and anyone not meeting. It was too quiet. With time he began to see the light. Rango decided to extinguish the torch. It was light. Closer and closer , was heard rumble and shots.

Maybe this is they ?! - he said and ran to the exit.

When he came running. The light engulfed him. He was on the bridge that led to some kind of building. There was a wooden staircase that leads to the balcony to the cave where there was a group of Cornelius and his friends. Oriented he ran to the sounds of bullets. Going down, he noticed that the group started firing at the men Jhon Grey. Rango ran to it .

 **At this time.**

We need to save bullets - shouted Jake - these creatures a lot...

Guys , what the hell? - Kim asked him and ran over to the boys.

We need to go on that bridge , there is the office of John - Cornelius answered - Kim , to focus on the bridge , tell the others...

With these words Kim ran to the girls and explained the strategy.

Slowly , the group approached the stairs to the bridge.

We need bullets ! - shouted Cornelius - who has the bullets? - he asked and turned to the girls.

I have! - shouted Rachel and stood up from the shelter.

Rachel! - cried Kim.

Rachel turned around and saw the bullets fly at her. At this point, Rango ran at her.

Bang!

By! Rango managed to cover Rachel to the ground.

Oh...damn! Rango... - said Kim.

Slowly Rango peel from Rachel.

Rachel looked at him.

Thank you - she said.

Rango nodded to her.

How? How did you get past the stairs ? - asked Cornelius and crawled to Rango.

I'm a chameleon - he said proudly - Cornelius by the way I thought about words...

Stop...I understand - replied Cornelius - what's the plan? - he asked quickly.

Think faster , more of them - Jake said.

So...we need to split up into pairs - said Rango - but I will appoint who and who.

All divided in pairs. Jake with Bianca. Cornelius with Kim. Beans with Rachel. Rango each was tied to the rope. At doubles.

Why did you link us? - asked Bianca.

The bridge is not so strong - replied Rango , and tied Jake's and Bianca - we act quickly , on my signal, you will run across the bridge when the move...the bridge should be destroyed.

That is how to destroy? - asked Cornelius - and as ago?

There is another bridge , We entered through the back entrance - he replied with a smile and strapped it to Kim - guys don't lose each other - he continued and pulled back to Rachel and Beans.

Kim blushed.

And so you heard all that? - asked Rango softly Rachel.

Yes - replied Rachel.

Rango tied it , then walked over to the Beans. Carefully he tied her to Rachel. And later looked her in the eye. She also looked up.

Do you understand ? - he asked her gently.

Yes - she replied nodding his head.

Rango pulled away from her. And looked at the group.

And so I give you the signal , I'll give you with smoky grenades - he began - as soon as you see him immediately run to the bridge and not stop...

What about you? - asked Rachel.

I'll try to catch up with you - he replied.

In what sense try? - quietly asked the Beans , that it was not audible .

The end of all questions! Follow the plan , I went to distract , wait for the signal - said Rango and ran away.


	31. Fatal act

Quietly Rango crept to the rear of the group of Gray people. Using his ability to disguise themselves. He did it easily. He stumbled on a box of dynamite.

Oh...this is exactly distract - he thought.

Carefully , he took a few draughts and quietly placed them on the walls of caves and the channel.

Returning back he saw the situation of his group, forgetting about his disguise.

It is issued it...

Considering the situation , to Rango back leaned against the weapon.

Get up and no sudden movements - the voice said from behind.

Rango stood slowly. Many thoughts bothering him.

Don't move... damn...will have to take the risk - he thought.

Sharply he hit him from behind. So he fell. And ran to the walls , and with help of torch to set fire to the explosives.

There was an explosion. All people , Gray , stopped to fire at the group and moved in the direction of the explosion.

We got! Sound the alarm! attack! - cried the voices.

Rango considered. And saw that these creatures run to him and fired on him. They noticed him.

Reacted quickly , Rango dodged bullets. With hope, he gave the signal smoke grenade.

Forward - easy he said, and began to fend off enemies.

The group, meanwhile, saw the signal.

Forward! - shouted Cornelius.

All quickly ran to the bridge. As they approached , Beans stopped and looked where Rango. But it was not.

Beans! - said Rachel - What are you staying?

Where Rango? - asked Beans and turned to Rachel - can you see he ?

He will have time , run! - said Rachel and pulled Beans.

Beans are reluctant hindered. In the end, she stopped Rachel and looked at her.

Run - she said quickly and broke the rope ( with the knife that hung at Rachel's waist) - I'm not leaving without Rango...

What?! - asked Rachel.

Run! - shouted the Beans and pushed Rachel.

She ran to Rango. Fast as I could.

Rachel , looked her in the trail with a sad look.

God...let them have time - she said and ran to the bridge.

"whole" group ran across the bridge. However due to the explosion of the bridge slowly began to crumble.

With a sigh, Rachel ran last. Then ran up to the rest of the shelter. All were breathing heavily. They were sitting behind a stone fence.

For a few seconds. Cornelius started to list all. When it came to Rachel.

Damn! Rachel where are the Beans ? - asked Cornelius fast.

Rachel breathing heavily from the dust. Fell to his knees. Cornelius ran to her. And asked her question again.

Where Are The Beans? - he asked.

At this point, Jake crawled to him.

She...she said that without Rango will not go away - answered Rachel all emotions.

WHAT? - asked Cornelius , and looked at the bridge - the bridge almost destroyed!

Jake heard them talking.

Stupid! Then quarrel with each other , love each other! Bullshit! - spat it.

Kim and Bianca soon came to him.

What's going on? - asked Bianca - where are the Beans?

Beans ran to Rango - replied Cornelius.

What? - said Kim and Bianca.

God let them have time - said Bianca.

It depends not only on them - began Jake.

Yes , but still from the bridge - continued Cornelius.

From the big explosions, cave walls cracked. A lot of dust.

Rango to shoot in the ravine.

Quickly he tried to come closer to the bridge , but he did not let the people Grey.

But when you all die! - he said between shots.

Suddenly he heard quick steps. Rango turned around sharply and took aim. It turned out it was the Beans ran to him.

Rango looked at her.

Beans!? - he said.

Beans ran up and stopped in front of him. She looked at him. Rango too, and removed the weapon. Suddenly the creature began to shell the Beans.

The Beans began to Dodge , while Rango't grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. So she fell on him .

Why you run to me ? - he asked her quickly.

She said nothing and quickly got off him. And started to shoot. Rango joined.

Why? - he asked between shots - you run while I hold!

No! - she answered and hid behind rocks , Rango too - I'm not going without you - she continued and looked at him.

He also looked at her. But then he looked at the bridge. Which began to crumble.

Run - he began and lifted the Beans - run , as fast as possible bridge crashing! I am for you.

The beans ran. Rango behind her. Covering them both. Quickly running up to the bridge they noticed the group.

Let's go! We got you covered! - they shouted.

Suddenly there was a strong push. From the explosion of dynamite , other crates of dynamite exploded. People are Gray , stopped to shoot.

Run! To the exit! - they shouted.

From this explosion the bridge started to crumble. The ropes that held the bridge , burst. Rango and Beans stopped before the bridge.

Rango turned the Beans . And looked her in the eye.

Run…run as fast as possible - he said quickly and turned from himself.

But what about...you? - asked Beans and stopped him.

I... for you - he answered with a smile - run!

Beans ran to the bridge , Rango for her.

The bridge started to crumble. Jake and Bianca responded and began to grabbed the rope bridge.

Rango and Beans stopped half way due to shaking.

The bridge almost to crumble. Side entrance lost one of consolidation. Making Beans and Rango to fall off , but they clung to the ropes.

In the end. Jake and Bianca was still holding the end of the bridge. What would Rango and Beans have not fallen .

Hold on ! - shouted Kim and the others , they helped to hold the bridge.

Rango and Beans was there. But there was a dull push. The rope broke Rango .

Rango fell through , but the Beans noticed.

No! - she cried.

And sharply grab Rango. Holding with one hand his , other on the rope.

Damn! - . Cornelius - Kim , Rachel tie the ropes together! They did not last long...hold.

Under the bridge there was a hole. Where it was dark and deep. But the rails were there.

The noise stopped. Silence.

Keep ,Bianca - Jake said seriously.

Bianca pull their socks up.

Guys hold on ! - she said.

By chance Jake and Bianca almost dropped the bridge. But held.

From this rope the Beans slowly began to tear.

Breathing hard, the Beans tried to keep Rango.

Rango , hang in there - she said quickly.

Beans - he began.

Beans with a heavy sigh and looked at him.

She would not stand two - Rango said softly.

Stand! Stand! - in tears said the Beans. And looked at the rope.

The rope beginning to tear stronger.

Beans - told Rango.

In tears, she looked at him.

Will you forgive me? - asked Rango and began to let go of her hand.

Please! - shouted the Beans in tears.

Rango let go of his hand.

Rango! No! - she cried.

Oh no! - cried Bianca.

Jake in horror looked at what is happening.

Beans have decided to let go and fall with Rango. But...

Jake! Hold the rope - cried Cornelius and jumped.

Jake and Bianca let go of the bridge and grabbed the rope.

Cornelius managed to grab the Beans. Jake and Bianca started to pull them out.

No! No! - shouted the Beans.

Beans! Beans! - told Cornelius and firmly held her.

Rising , Beans escaped from the hands of Cornelius.

No! - she shouted in tears.

And ran to the cliff. Jake grabbed her.

Are you crazy! - he shouted and grabbed her.

The beans started to cry. Rachel, too , Bianca to calm her down , though she herself was crying. Kim tried to hold back the tears , but as soon as Cornelius put his hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned to him and sobbed. Cornelius embraced her soothingly.

Beans! - continued Jake - look at me!

Beans with wet eyes looked. Breathed hard.

I not when did not said so . And I don't know how to say this , but... He did it for you - continued Jake gently - for us...*sigh* sometimes he can manifest itself , can be a Sheriff...

All listened to Jake.

Even a hero - he continued.

Beans easy started to cry. Lowering head and closing her eyes...tears flowed hailstones down her cheeks.

All these moments they were silent. Thinking about Rango.


	32. Prisoner

Jake , Cornelius quietly snuck closer to the office , which was embedded in the wall colliery. Outside was only the steel door.

Jake hissed.

We need to hurry , the bastard could run - he said noise coil.

Cornelius pulled back a little bit.

Maybe , but we'll never know unless you apply action. I'll go prepare the girls - he said and left.

Jake slowly crawling away , watching the door.

No...he's in there - he hissed.

Rachel and Kim stilled the Beans. She sat overcome by her grief. Bianca stood at the broken bridge and looked down. Hear how Cornelius came she thoughtfully left the place.

Ladies all right ? - asked Cornelius gently.

The girls nodded silently. Bianca walked over and mumbled something.

Bianca? - interrupted thought Cornelius.

Huh? Sorry just thinking - she said quickly.

Cornelius nodded to her. Taking a deep breath Beans stood up.

What are our next steps? - she asked calmly and grabbed his rifle.

I think we have originally to break down the door...the bastard might be there - he began to talk.

Maybe? - said Bianca.

He's in there. I feel this reptile. And we better hurry - interrupted Jake.

Feel? - asked Kim.

Less questions , get ready! - snapped Jake.

Everyone checked their ammo. Prepared. They came to the office. The explosion was a lot of debris and metal. Jake grabbed the similarity of the iron stick that lie. He quickly rushed to the door. Cornelius followed. The girls waited in the shelter.

Jake, wait - began Cornelius and ran to him.

Jake hissed.

I will insure - continued Cornelius and reloaded the gun.

Jake rolled his eyes , hit an with an iron poker on the door. Appeared tight hole. ( The door, the amendment looked like in the Elevator ). Hard he pulled on the poker. Cornelius helped him. Make the effort, they open the door. Dark. The dust was everywhere.

Well...I think we'll find another torch - said to Cornelius and went to the group.

Jake slowly sniffed. Dusty and cool air . It is Easy hissed.

You're here... - he hissed.

Soon he was approached by others.

Stay together , I'll go first - Jake said briefly.

He walked inside. The others behind him. Slowly they looked through everything in the area. There were many bookcases. The office was wide. The floor was covered in many documents. Considering Bianca was looking at these documents.

Hmm...wait a second...softly she mumbled and picked up the dusty paper - Joel...

The document was critical and was just as photo. It was a picture of a male lizard. The photo was old half is not visible.

Bianca you found ? - Jake said.

Nothing - she said quickly - so a piece of paper.

She abruptly grabbed the document and hid himself in a scarf. And crawled to the girls. In the meantime they searched for evidence.

Bianca what was found ? - asked Kim.

Quiet... - she began and to get document...

What is it? - asked Rachel.

Girls began to whisper. Beans looked at them , putting other documents that were on the table. And approached the girls.

What do you whisper? - she asked simply and stepped closer.

We found the documents - or Bianca found - told Rachel and handed her the documents Beans.

Although the photo is old , but I saw. I think it's documents... - began Bianca.

My father... - said the Beans and slowly examined the paper.

So I was right - Bianca said and crawled to the Beans.

Beans slow leaning to the table. She did not believe. Girls carefully approached the Beans and talked to her. Meanwhile, Jake has considered all walls and ceilings. But nothing. Cornelius walked over to the fireplace , which was littered with boards. He tried to remove them. Together all the boards fell , creating the noise. Jake and the girls were shifted to him.

See , firewood still warm - began Cornelius.

All came up to him. Soon they heard as the walls began to move. Formed the door. Jake hissed. He heard footsteps and clapping.

Bravo... - the voice said.

The door outside was closed. It was almost dark. Cornelius turned the torch on the shadow. The girls grabbed the weapon.

John... - he hissed Jake.

There was another few steps. He was a guard. She took aim on the group. From the darkness came himself the leader of a mafia...John Gray.

John Gray - the dog , the elderly. Gray with scratch on the right eye. He right eye was blind. The leader of the mafia. Dressed black shirt with a tie. Gold watch on his left hand. Grey pants.

And you fellows. Passed my traps. As well as destroying half my income...*laughing* I thought that you are immortal until your friend fell - started John.

Beans sharply took aim at him. But Rachel grabbed her.

Shut up - said Beans.

All the guards took aim at her. But John raised his hand.

Not necessary my dear - he said and John looked at Jake - what brings you here?

Jake hissed.

Why dissolve rumors that I killed - Jake said firmly.

What do you think? - said John and started to walk around the office - I don't want problems. And also I want to get rid of you...you are my problem life. But I couldn't find. And then you yourself came to me. How perfect it is...perfect - he continued and stood in front of Jake - you have your mother's temper Jakey...Elena was good woman , but arrogant!

Jake hissed and lashed out at John. But security guard shot him. Jake collapsed at the feet of John.

The same temper... - he said.

Jake! - cried Bianca.

The group was ready to begin the fight.

Whoa...your friend is alive , just passed out. I don't want a shootout. To drop the weapon and then I'll let him live. Quit! - said John firmly.

All looked at each other. Bianca looked at everyone with tears.

Please guys - she said.

Beans looked at her. Then at Jake. She threw the weapons followed suit.

Well. You work for me now. From here you not can't get out. For your tricks, you'll work in the very bottom colliery. Jake , and it happened that you and that and red-headed lady , for what you tried to kill me and shut up , you'll sit in solitary confinement. Where it is we will not tell you. Mark! You know what to do - - John said and left.

From the shadows stepped the mark. Mark , Sheriff of the city of Garlok. So to rely. Cornelius did not believe.

Mark!? What are you? - he said.

Mark? - said Rachel and Kim.

Mark grinned. And came to everyone with handcuffs.

Don't even try to escape - he said with a smile.

When he went to Cornelius. Cornelius spat at him.

Bastard , I'll kill you - he said.

Wiping eyes Mark smiled. Sharply struck in the groin Cornelius.

We'll see about that - he said.

All of them were taken to the shop of the colliery. On expensive Beans and Bianca went along. Quietly Beans looked around and walked closer to Bianca.

Bianca , if dad's still here... - she began.

Bianca looked at her.

Don't worry , I'll tell him you're here , and we will come up with an escape plan. Just yet take care of Jake , you know he's the restless - interrupted Bianca.

Beans nodded. Mark stopped the group.

And so the snake and the lady , I to accompany in solitary confinement. Nevertheless the rest , you follows the down. the guards will notice something suspicious , you will be killed. Now the rest of you , follow the guards . And now lady like that , go for me. And the snake is also - said loudly mark.

Beans... - said Rachel.

All is well - said Beans and looked at the girls.

Mark took her into a separate sector. Jake dragged behind them.

Otsalnoe the group went down. There were a lot of people. Half worked , the other half was at design camp. Was bustle among the guards. On the road , the guard said something and ran. Bianca looked up. When they got closer to the camp they passed by two guards. Bianca was listen.

Do you think where is he?

Don't know , he fell , and the bodies never found...

Huh? - mumbled Bianca.

What is it ? - asked Kim.

Just...I have the impression...John didn't tell us anything about Rango. I now overheard a conversation...they can't find the body. - Bianca said.

The body? Maybe... - began Kim.

Not Talk lady! - the guard said.

 **Sorry for the mistakes. I decided to redo two chapters. As I left , and my brother took on that job. I did not like how he wrote. Soon the school. Now I'm starting to study. And I'm trying as fast as possible to finish the story. And then time won't be :\ . I'm trying to write without mistakes.** **Rate this Chapter.**


	33. New strategy

The guards were looking for the body Rango is not just. Before Jake , the Beans and the other grabbed. Rango saved life bridges. Which hung along the cleft. There were a few. This has mitigated the fall in Rango. He fell quiet , resigned to fate. But when he fell , he slowly opened eyes everything was blurry. There were a lot of shadows. For a long time he could not resist and's fainted.

The moment he heard voices, he felt like he was carried.

Well, you've done business - said man voice.

Taking him to the doctor Khalid - another voice.

Rango tried to say something in response. But it didn't work. Darkness.

In the minds of Rango.

 _Run..don't stop!_

 _Rango ran through the abyss._

 _Where am I?! Why do I run? - thought Rango._

 _He quickly turned around and saw a big wave of landslides reaches._

 _Help! - shouted the voice of the know - Help!_

 _Rango ran and the voice was louder now. It was a female._

 _Help *cough* , I'm suffocate! - shouted voice._

 _Rango stopped._

 _Beans?! - he said out loud._

 _But the wave of landslides has reached it._ _Darkness._

Rango jerked and sat down. In critical condition, he was.

Hush! Shh...you can not sudden movements - came a girls voice.

Rango grabbing himself by the head , with a groan, tried to see. Not so clear-cut. He could see the room , more like a basement. Slowly he saw girl.

Lie down - she said and pulled it into place.

Where am I ? - asked Rango hard.

You're safe , for the moment - the woman replied.

Rango with a groan lay down. Quietly he hissed from the dull pain in his right hand.

What's with the hand? - he asked quietly.

A small dislocation - she answered briefly.

More precisely Rango closed his eyes , then opened them again. It was more clearly. He looked at the girl.

Who are you ? And how did I get here? - asked Rango just.

The girl got up and went to the shelf with syringes and medicines.

I'm a doctor , Margaret Khalid. You saved , Gordy and Mr. Joel. And you are lucky that they . You are now searching for the guards. And so our life hangs in the balance - she said.

 **Margaret Khalid** \- bird the doctor ( the crow). Light gray. Eyes of Caria. The Local Physician. What can help. Basically dressed in a medical robe and jeans.

She sat down next to Rango. He heard shouts and the thud on the top.

He's a threat! Looking for! Because of him we can kill! - shouted a male voice.

He can help us! - another male voice.

Rango sat up.

Now comes the meeting. To leave you or to pass. But I Have a question for you , how did you get in here? - asked Margaret.

Rango looked thoughtful.

There was a back entrance. Cave most likely destroyed. But I'm not sure. But the bridge sure. - he replied thoughtfully.

Margaret shook her head.

Your friends also caught three girls and a boy. They're here. - said Margaret.

What? why three girls and one guy?-asked Rango.

The others were taken to a solitary cell. They apparently threatened John - continued Margaret.

Rango was seriously taken aback.

Well, who to be here ? - asked Rango firmly.

I don`t know , they are present at the meeting now - said Margaret.

For 20 minutes they sat and waited for the end of the meeting. There were screams and indignation. During all this time Margaret decided to treat wounds Rango. But silence came to the top.

Apparently the meeting is over - said Margaret.

Rango sighed and got out of bed. Were heard steps approaching. The door opened. A man came. He quickly walked over to Rango.

All right ? - he asked.

Rango nodded.

This is Gordy Custer - said Margaret.

 **Gordy Custer** \- Puma yellow eyes. Miner. Dressed in overalls and a t-shirt.

You're in luck. The meeting decided to leave you - he said.

Soon he heard another steps. It was another man. The Above Rango. He firmly came to him.

Now you , why are you attacking colliery ? - he asked and looked him in the eye.

We had to do it. John he is a serious threat to my friends and not only them. But the whole town of Garlok . Maybe more. - he answered simply.

Mr. Joel , we talked about it - said Gordy .

 **Mr. Joel** \- male lizard of the desert. High. Gray stubble on his face. Eye color brown. Hair red and grey . Dressed in overalls with short sleeve shirt.

Joel moved away from Rango.

I had to make sure - he said more softly and hit Rango on the shoulder - relax, man... come , there are your friends. - he firmly continued.

Joel came first. Rango narrowed his eyes.

Someone he reminds me - said Rango aloud.

Now we go up to dinner. And one thing we want to think of an escape plan. You have got to very cleverly penetrated colliery. That's generally considered not possible. You gave hope to many people here. I think you don't want to be here. And we too . Will you help us ? - said Gordy.

Rango quickly nodded.

I have no doubt, went - Gordy said gently.

They climbed up. There was a dining room . There were a lot of people. Rango's eyes widened. Unexpectedly for him , was abruptly hugged.

Rango! You're alive! - shouted Rachel.

Rango smiled and hugged her.

Soon came the rest.

You're alive, damn - Kim said and walked up to him.

Smiling, Bianca walked up.

I glad you're alive - said Bianca.

I too - replied Rango with a smile.

Cornelius walked up to him.

Rango smile disappeared.

So the Bean and Jake was taken to a solitary cell? - asked Rango firmly.

Rachel pulled away.

We were not able to do anything - she replied sadly.

But soon we'll be able to save them. And all workers. Let's go to our table . There we all will think - said Cornelius.

They all went to the table. There was Mr. Joel , Gordy and a couple workers.

They sat next to them. Rango watched Joel. Bianca noticed this.

If you look at him , he could hit you - she said with a smile.

He reminds me of someone - answer, Rango and turned to her.

Bianca looked at Rango with a smile.

Of course he reminds you of someone , is the father of Beans - said Bianca gently.

Rango's eyes narrowed.

Father? - he asked.

Yes - replied Bianca.

Now it is clear , who went the Beans (daddy's girl) , but he knows that she's in solitary confinement? - asked Rango nervously.

Yes , you should have seen his face when he found ,here his daughter -Bianca said putting food into your mouth .

They ate for 10 minutes. Rango in this short time was able to consider part of the plan. When he was finished , with a cough , Rango came closer to Joel and Gordy. They turned around.

I have there is the initial strategy of escape - said Rango.

 **Tried to write without mistakes. And thanks for the comments! :З**

 **Rate.**


	34. Black spots in life

**I let me remind you that I rewrote 2 chapters ( 31-32 ) I was out of town. And my brother decided to go on , but I did not like. Sorry for the mistakes. It is very difficult to translate. Plus now , I have little time. Going to school soon and I'm trying quickly to finish the story :\ .** **Thanks for the comments. :З**

Girls left outside in the dining room. Rango and the rest of the team were in a basement the doctor Margaret Khalid. Away from the hustle and bustle. Rango explained strategy.

So , found the main goal is to get rid of the guards. We can do everything quietly , but it lost a lot of time. But can be noisy over and quickly. For this purpose , by using my natural camouflage , I can drag the dynamite and attach to the wall - started Rango.

No , too risky. The explosion could collapse colliery. There will be many casualties - interrupt Gordy.

Yes, but if done intelligently and carefully , can work said Cornelius.

I don't know...what do you say Mr. Joel ? - asked Gordy.

Mr. Joel slowly walked around the table.

Risky , I think it is necessary to do everything quickly. Of course John would hear us. And will start sending his men here. And they have a serious weapon...- he said firmly.

Yes , make it even easier. Cornelius and Gordy can take away the unnoticed weapons. Do everything fast. The less I can prepare the explosives in more secluded places. Namely... - said Rango , but noticed that Joel looked at him eyes - excuse me for interrupting...

Rango lowered his head. Joel walked up to him. All was quiet.

I like the way you think. Keep going. - said Joel and hit Rango on the back.

Rango cleared his throat. And some were in shock.

And so , as I said. When explosives will be ready. Cornelius and Gordy , you have to take how much can a few boxes of weapons. So we've prepared people. True...I hope they all know how to handle weapons? - continued Rango more insecure.

Can - said Gordy - and about the crates of weapons , I know where they are.

And so less understood , but what about Jake and Beans ? - asked Cornelius.

I will go and Mr. Rango . When Rango understands explosives. I'll wait for him at the entrance. When the shooting starts. We will go , solitary confinement. There will also be guards , but not so much. - said Joel.

Rango said nothing.

Well, that means we are taking this step. Then , we learn our fate. - said Cornelius.

But we have not decided when we will go - said Gordy.

You can start now. When we go to the dining room , Rango you tell all the girls. I'm going to warn all citizens. However, Cornelius and Gordy , are you trying to steal weapons. If you need , take anyone of the girls. They are also nimble - replied Joel.

Meeting is over - said Gordy.

In solitary confinement.

By itself, this place is dark. There were five cameras. Solitary confinement - referring to something like the cave. The entrance is a steel door. Where there is a small window. Inside was only one bed and one lamp.

Jake and the Beans were placed in a distant chamber. Each was placed one at a time. Besides them no one was. Except that the guard at the entrance. Jake the camera was bigger. She was at the entrance. Camera Beans was less. she was far from the exit.

Jake awake. Began to break the door. But all in vain.

I'll kill you! - he shouted.

His weapon was empty. The beans sat and door and watched. Looked into no where. Rang the siren.

It's time to change shifts - said one of the guards.

The guards left. Jake is not losing the moment started out stronger. Beans hated it.

Maybe enough! - screaming it.

Jake ignored her.

She sighed.

Jake...stop - she said softly.

Jake stopped for a moment. With sighs.

I can't...I kill it - he said through the strokes - I'll kill it !

Beans stood up and looked out the window of a door. Making sure that nobody was there.

You will kill him. But later - said Beans.

Jake stopped. And hard sighs. He looked the window.

From where do you know John ?- asked softly Beans.

Jake sighed.

There's nothing to hide. He killed my father and my mother. My father worked here. But one day he decided that John crossed the line. He started to kill innocent people. Dad wanted to take John , but John killed him. This infuriated my mother. She decided to take revenge and kill John Gray. I was seven years old. I saw John kill my mother, in my eyes. I wasn't able to do anything...she was telling me to run...and I ran. Fled like a coward. All this time I was hiding. But from now on...I will avenge mother and father...- Jake said.

He was breathing heavily. Beans listened to his breathing.

Jake. We will succeed... We just need to wait. Guys will come up with something. John caused pain not only you... - said Beans sadness.

Jake looked out the window.

Sheriff lives - said Jake.

Beans dramatically looked out the window. And saw Jake's eyes.

What?! - a trembling voice she asked.

Hush! The guards are coming! - he said.

Beans departed nervously from the door , leaned against the wall. And slowly sat down.

Rango is alive - she said as tears went down her cheeks.

So...here's dinner... - said the guard. He put the food in each chamber - try yourself right lead , you can release and get to camp!

Rang a alarm. The guards threw the food and ran to the exit. The shooting started.

It seems they already have come up with an escape plan - hissed Jake smiled.


	35. The time has come

**Before alarm.**

Explaining the plan to the girls , Rango was expecting further action from Cornelius and Gordy. They stood at the exit of the dining room. And looked at the guards. The guards were many. They watched all that from the upper floors. This alarmed Gordy.

Rango. We need one more person. Nimble and strong enough - said Gordy.

Rango thought. Carefully he stuck his head out from the corner and considered the situation.

A lot of them. It is necessary to do everything quickly. If necessary , you can cut down the guards. Unnoticed. - Kim said.

Rango turned look at her.

Exactly. Cornelius , Gordy. Kim goes with you - said Rango quickly.

What? - Kim said.

That said, Mr. Joel , it is not necessary to listen to...- said Cornelius.

I wouldn't say that... - replied Gordy and went to Kim - you can bring a box of weapons? won't be easy.

Kim nodded slowly.

Great . Well, let`s go. Not to waste a single minute - said Gordy and walked out of the dining room.

Cornelius and Kim followed him.

Good luck - said Rachel nervously.

Rango put his hand on her shoulder.

Don't worry. They'll be fine - he said softly.

Meanwhile. Joel walked up to Rango to the other.

Are they gone? - he asked firmly.

Yes - replied Rango.

Go. We should be the first. Before to lay explosives. I know where she is. - tell, Joel.

What? It's still early. - said Rango.

No. It would be safer. And there's a chance we'll get rid of all the guards. By explosion. - replied Joel, and turned to Bianca and Rachel - as for you...you'll watch Gordy and others. I warned about the uprising. They are with us. As soon as Gordy and the rest returned with the weapon , make it so that their would not have uncovered the entrance to the dining room - he said and hid the knife in his pocket.

Girls just nodded at him.

Do not worry - said Bianca.

Rango is not in the ability to stood and watched. Joel looked him.

Went. Questions later. I can explain myself. And show where the grenade to hide. - he said firmly.

Rango followed him. They left the dining room. And went to the left out of camp. There was the area. Where was Jake and Beans.

 **Design camp.**

The camp is located at the bottom of the colliery. Gradually work from there to dig coal. Deeper and wider. Dirty work. The camp is divided into two entrances. The left and right. On the left side there is access to up. There is a warehouse. And single camera. The right output . Most are in the right way. There is two roads. One leads up to the two bridges. Which will lead to the exit at the out. Another road leads to the rails and carts. There are also taking production of weapons and ammunition. Right exit is well protected.

Joel and Rango went to the left exit. There stood two guards. Rango disguise. In a dark brown color.

Will not work - he said quickly in a whisper.

Act naturally - said Joel firmly.

They came.

Joel you know that you shouldn't be here. So said John - said one guard.

I need to include in the warehouse of a new gunpowder. Dr. Khalid said that this is strong stuff - said Joel and pulled out a package with a black mixture.

The guards looked at each other.

Okay come on in. Wait who is that? - asked the guards and pointed to Rango.

This is my...my...son. I adopted him. And all taught. He first came out of the camp - Joel started fast and hit Rango on the back - *cough* don't you remember...like a year ago you brought him ? - he asked simply.

One guard approached Rango. And examined him.

What I do not recall...what do you say Lil ? - asked the guard.

Yes, there are hundreds of them...every day a new people. Forget it. And besides, I had somewhere met - answered the other guard.

Okay . Go... - said the guard.

Rango and Joel came in. It was noisy. Rango sighed with relief. Joel grinned.

Relax. These guys stupid as insects. But the disguise does not change. - he said.

And you are healthy everything cranked. What's next? - asked Rango just.

We cut down three guards. Then , take the dynamite. I'll show you where to place it. Next , we'll go to the cave. Over the years I there are structured a little bridge. Which immediately leads to the right side. There we will place remaining dynamite - replied Joel.

But what about Beans and Jake , we can save them? - asked Rango.

No...more guards. Will you do all alone. And when I say. replied Joel - now we need to distract the guards. All is now quiet. We came up with.

They approached the warehouse. One guard was outside.

What is it? - he asked.

Anything...amm... - began Joel.

BAM!

Joel hit him. That he passed out.

Now another two - said Joel - let`s go ...

Rango blinked for a moment. And followed him. Inside stood two more guards.

This is my right - said Joel- handle it?

Rango took a deep breath. He didn't want to seem like Joel is a wuss. Especially since it was father Beans.

Well , let's go - he said.

Slowly they came . Joel grabbed the head guard and started to choke him. The other guard noticed it. And tried to scream. But Rango just grabbed his head and hit on the nearest cart with stones. He passed out.

Good... Take the dynamite. I'll show you where it should be laid down. - said Joel.

It took about 20 minutes. Rango and Joel placed the dynamite everywhere. And in the right and left. They attached the dynamite and also the right side. But not the way out.

In the meantime.

Cornelius , Gordy and Kim were able to successfully grab the crates of weapons. The truth is they had to kill a few guards.

Now drag the crates to the camp. At at the entrance cut down the guards. Like the previous one. - said Gordy.

They went quiet. Bianca and Rachel followed them.

They are go - said Rachel.

Yes , go warn the others. They should be ready. - Bianca said and looked at Rachel.

Kim and Cornelius took out the guards at the entrance. The other guards noticed them.

Sound the alarm! - one of them yelled.

Began anxiety.

Kim , Gordy and Cornelius ran from . Bianca ran out and helped them. Rango and Joel heard the signal.

Come on! Blow here all to hell! - shouted Joel.

Rango was all on fire. They quickly rushed to the camp. Began explosion and shooting.


	36. Plan B

Had the chance Jake tried to get out of the camera. The beans also did not sit in place. She tried to open the door. From the strong , the walls and ceilings started crumbling , slowly.

It all falls down to hell! - shouted Jake.

 **In the meantime.**

Rango and Joel fled to the camp to others. Bianca and all the other razdovali weapons. Over and over again , all the workers ran to the attack. Were losses. But a greater number of victims have lost people John.

After a few seconds , Rango and Joel received arms and started to bleach. It also joined with Bianca , Kim , Rachel and the others. Slowly they moved to the right wing. To the exit.

We need to osovbodit Jake and Beans - screamed Bianca.

Rango and Joel look.

We'll do it. And you move to the exit - said Joel and ran to the left of the course.

Bianca nodded to them. And she tried to shoot , but Rango stopped her.

Try to survive guys - he said aloud , but softly.

Don't worry - Kim said covering Bianca - we will do it. Run!

Rango ran after Joel. But here an ambush. From the powerful explosion which reached the place where Jake was and Beans , destroyed the road on the other side solitary camera.

Damn! - shouted Joel, and stopped.

Rango ran up to him.

How do they...- he began.

Joel spat.

Went. We have reached the middle of the right the way. There's a bridge. I hope he is not destroyed! - shouted Joel.

They both began to ran to the right sector. And passed slowly to the middle of the road.

 **In solitary confinement.**

Jake would be furious. He gets stronger and stronger.

Where they son of a bitch?! - he screaming.

He pulled away from the door. And leaned against the wall. Looked he concentrated on the door. He abruptly ravnul in the door. From this blow the door flew into such a position that the slightest touch, she is able to push out anyone . As a springboard. Jake crawled. He looked on the output of the camera. Saw that Bianca fought back with the others. But he noticed that the road was destroyed. The explosions continued. Was the dust. clearing his throat he looked through the dust , slightly above it was the bridge. Which led to the right side. He ran to the bridge... , but stopped abruptly. He turned and looked Beans still inside.

Attitude of Beans and Jake was not very good. After that , he tried to kill her. He thought about the consequences after this incident. He remembered that she also tried to to calm he . But the explosion interrupted his thoughts. He rushed to her door.

Jake? - said Beans.

Don't worry , I'll get you - he said.

Jake started to pull the door lock. In minute fuss he managed to break the lock. The door swung open. it was easier , since the door was smaller than the his . Clearing his throat the Beans was shocked. The air was full of dust , it was almost impossible to breathe.

Did you help me...- she said gasping.

Go! Otherwise, we really will die here! - shouted Jake and pulled out.

There was a roar. Mine started crumbling. Beans stopped and saw over the gate a stone that's about to fall. She also noticed that this stone may fall on Jake.

Jake! - she shouted.

She abruptly ran towards him. Jake stopped. From dust Jake almost could not see. Beans ran as best he could. The stone began to fall. Jake raised his head. His eyes widened. But the Beans knocked him down. Using the door. She pulled a piece of metal that held her. Jake ,flew from the impact . Beans pulled away quickly. What would the stone and the door does not hit her. The stone collapsed.

Jake shook his head. And looked at the entrance. He was swamped. He crawled to the entrance.

Redheaded?... Beans are you alive? - he screaming.

Clearing his throat the Beans approached the stone. Had a few crack. She glanced into one of them.

Yeah , *cough* but not for long - she said weakly.

Jake began to push the rock. But to no avail. Not long thinking, he looked at his group. He noticed that Rango and many others approaching the exit..

I'll call for help. Hold on! - shouted Jake.

Beans didn't say anything. She clears throat. And saves oxygen.

 _Try - she thought._

Rango and others Shoot. Gordy was wounded in the stomach. Joel had his back. And helped he to go further. People John Gray retreat.

They retreated! Forward to the exit! - shouted Gordy .

Everyone ran to the exit. To exit through the back door. Rango and Joel stopped at the bridge. Joel left Gordy in a box. They noticed that the shadow creeps towards them.

Jake? - said Rango.

Out of the misty dust dramatically crawled to Jake.

Rango! Where have you been ? We would be dead! - snapped Jake.

Quietly - Jake started Rango.

At this moment Joel walked Jake. Hoping he That his daughter's Beans were behind Jake. But his eyes darkened.

Where is my daughter?! You snake! - he said.

Jake and Rango looked at Joel. Then Rango looked at Jake.

Damn! She's trapped! - he said firmly.

What?! - said Rango and Joel.

Not long thinking Joel rushed across the bridge. But Rango caught up with him and stopped.

Mr. Joel - he began.

Don't stop me son. Or I don't respond for myself - he interrupted.

No! You must go with the others! I'll save her. Without you Gordy will not be able to get to the end - he continued and looked at Jake - Jake. You go, too. Or you'll never get a chance to kill John - and looked back at Joel - Mr. Joel , I can handle it.

Joel looked in Gordy. Everything was falling apart.

Okay. I believe you. Jay or DJ! Went to the door there will be a John Gray - said Joel and I went to Gordy.

I'm Jake! - he snapped.

They went to the exit. Rango ran to the Beans.

The beans were sitting around the cracks. And tried to grab oxygen , which almost was not. Rango looked through the dust , saw the stone. He abruptly run to him.

Beans?! - he shouted.

Beans raised his head.

 _Can't be... - she thought._

She slowly stood up, clearing his throat.

Rango...are you really alive - she said weakly.

Alive. Alive! But you will not last long! - he shouted.

He began to push the stone. Beat it . But the useless. The camp was almost destroyed. The landslide reached him. It is lack of oxygen , Rango, too, began to choke.

Breathing hard Beans fell slowly to his knees.

Rango...it is useless...go away - she said.

No! *bump* we're gonna get out - he shouted firmly.

Beans slow start , lost consciousness. Slowly she fell.

Rango...go... - she said quietly.

What? No! - he shouted.

Aloof of the stone. He Quickly examined the situation he didn't know what to do. Everything was in dust. Again he approached the stone.

Beans?...Beans! Don't die! - he shouted.

Silence. Rango beat with his hands on the stones. Beat vigorously , not paying attention to the blood and pain. But all in vain he fell to his knees. At this moment he was deafened by the scream of loss. But the red light distracted him.

 _The warehouse...there's dynamite... he thought._

There's dynamite in there! - he shouted - Beans , I'll save us! I have a plan B...

He ran as he could. The landslide was catching up with him. Running through the stones, he stumbled on a box of dynamite. He took a few draughts. And ran back.

Beans? - he asked running up.

But there was no answer.

No! We get out - he said through gritted teeth.

He began to set fire to the dynamite.


	37. Not all of course

Jake , Joel and other came out of the mine. Many were shocked by the pure oxygen. Was large losses. Jake quickly noticed looking at Bianca and quickly crawled to her. Bianca noticed it as the rest.

Jake! - she cried and quickly ran up to him.

Jake stop her and inspected.

Are you okay ? - he asked quickly.

Yes , I had a good teacher - she replied - I'm glad you're alive. - she hugged him.

Where Rango and Beans? - asked Rachel.

Jake looked on them.

They're still inside - said Joel.

What?! - said everyone.

Enough they will be able to get out! Now...Cornelius or someone else , where the main entrance to the mine. It's time to settle accounts with John - Jake said roughly.

Cornelius ran. Jake for him. And Bianca too. Jake noticed it.

No! You don't go , fight another people John - he said.

Bianca ignored him. Jake snarled.

Hurry or we'll miss it - said Cornelius.

The three of them ran to the main entrance.

They slowly crept. They noticed that John , mark, and two more guards. They put their bags.

Jake snarled.

And so you cover for me. Forward! - he said, and abruptly crawled.

Wait Jake! - said Cornelius.

He's right ! Forward! - said Bianca.

Jake quickly ran to John. John noticed it and began to run and shoot . Mark and two of the guards shot at Jake. Jake dodged. Bianca and Cornelius got into the two guards. John pulled on a wagon through the canyon. Jake ran it in a trace.

Mark began to recede , but Cornelius rushed to his side. Stepping up he pushed him with his feet. And pinned to the ground.

You were always bad at running - said Cornelius.

Bianca caught up with him.

But what about Jake ? We have to help him! - she asked.

No need , he can handle himself. It's his business. - replied Cornelius.

 **In the meantime.**

Jake almost caught up with John. John some how shot back.

I'll kill you bastard! I will have my revenge! - Jake hissed.

John turned to him. And began to aim. Forgetting about the road .

We have let's see... - said John and shot.

The bullet hit Jake. Making a deep cut in his cheek. John laughed. But the happiness was not long. Forgetting about the road his wagon collided with the stone. Everything was quickly. John flew out of the cart. Jake stopped. He slowly crawled to John.

John broke his leg. He couldn't run.

So...so...so... - he hissed Jake.

John whined.

It is not necessary - he said.

Bullets I not have. So I have to kill you naturally. - Jake hissed and gripped John.

John sweat.

Don't! Don't! - he shouted.

Jake liked his screams.

The last word - Jake said.

Burn in hell!... - said John.

Jake grinned.

I am is the spawn of hell... - Jake said.

He stuck its fangs in John. He began to twitch , but soon died.

That's for my father and mother. See you in hell. - hissed Jake.

He threw John's body. And crawled back.

Bianca met him.

Jake...-she walked up to him.

But her eyes darkened. She looked at his wound.

You're hurt! How are you? - she asked nervously.

It's just a scratch - he replied simply.

Come on , scratch or not , but it needs to processing - Bianca said and pulled Jake.

Where is the small Sheriff? - he asked.

He took to Mark , said that he was not worthy of death. But it's not for him to decide - said Bianca - where is John ?

Jake grinned , but said nothing.

Jake...where is he ? - asked Bianca.

Let's just say he got what he deserved - he said and hugged Bianca.

When they arrived , they noticed that most of the workers followed ALMOST the crumbling mine. In particular it was Kim , Joel , Rachel and others.

Bianca pulled away from Jake. And quickly crawled to him.

They're still there? - she asked quickly.

Rachel began to cry.

Yes - replied Kim.

I had to listen to the mind. This guy has no any value to my daughter! Damn! Maybe it's not too late , I'll go to him. - loudly said Joel.

But Jake blocked the way to him.

If he said that he'll save her , then so it is - he said firmly.

I don't know Rango , but you also don't know him. How do you know about Rango , and Beans. She is dear to him , as he is dear to her... They love each other...and Rango will do whatever to save her! - Bianca said proudly.

Joel was in shock.

So this guy and my daughter? - he began.

Stop! This is not about that. They have not returned! - cried Kim.


	38. Time to go home

**For my readers, MMM.**

 **Yes , the father of the Beans alive. Please read carefully in Chapter 33. Initially you can read the same Chapter 32.** **There you read the part where Bianca found documents Joel...and all will understand. There, too, everything is written in detail ;).**

Rango ignited dynamite. In the hope that the explosion will happen. And without consequences. Quickly he lit the dynamite. He pulled away. Bang! From the stone there are only a few small stones. Quickly Rango broke through the path to the Beans. The camera was much stuffy. Clearing his throat, Rango looking closer noticed that the Beans was laying without movement. He ran to her.

Beans? - he said nervously.

He decided to check his pulse. Listening. Had a weak pulsation.

Hold On , Beans. We get out of here now - said Rango and took her on his arms.

The mine was destroyed. Landslides were approaching in Rango and Beans . Along with Beans in the hands of Rango quickly ran out of the camera and moved to the bridge. Who is here now must fall. But without stopping Rango quickly ran , across it. And moved upward out the back door. But from the devastation the entrance to the cave collapsed. Rango began to panic.

Now , I will find a way out , Beans. Hold on - he spoke quickly.

Quickly he considered the situation. He put the Beans to the wall. He noticed that they were on the place where was the office of John. But the bridge to it was destroyed. Not long thinking , Rango noticed a huge Board that was driven into the ground. She kept the ceiling of the mine. Rango started to bring down the Board. In the hope that it will fall on the opposite side. And forms a bridge to the office of John. Soon, Rango managed to knock her. She fell so races to the office of John. The ceiling began to crack. Rango returned in the Beans and took her in his arms. Quickly but carefully , he went at the Board. The ceiling started crumbling. Touching the Board. Rango almost fell , but resist. Still faster he began to move. Finally he reached the opposite side.

He rushed into the office of John. The ceiling had collapsed. Everything was wrecked. Rango went into the inside. He walked into the room , where was the office of John. Carefully he put Beans. And checked for a pulse.

Still alive... - said Rango with relief.

Easy air swept to Rango. Rango turned around and saw the door. From there was clean air.

Probably there's a way out - he thought.

Soon the office of John also started crumbling. Rango took the Beans on his hands and went to the door , where came the air.

Hard he walked through the dark. No obstacles . Soon he noticed the light. He added the pace. It turned out it was the main entrance to the mine. Rango accelerated. He heard as mine was destroyed. The dust cloud caught up with him. Clearing his throat he went out. The sun blinded him. With a cough he fell to his knees. But still holding the Beans. Slowly he put it.

And looked at her. She weakly breathed. Rango checked for a pulse. He was still weak.

Beans... - he said softly.

He touched her face. He felt that she was still weak. He put his arm around her.

Beans... - he repeated softly.

A few seconds he said her name. Until he felt a light touch my hands behind my back. Which held him tight. He pulled away and saw that Beans weakly look at him.

Beans... - he said softly.

She smiled weakly.

I died? Or are you really alive? - she asked quietly.

Rango smiled gently.

We're both alive - he said and hugged her.

 **In the meantime.**

All followed colliery. But there was a last rumble. He was so strong that destroyed the entrance.

No... nervously said Joel.

The cloud covered all. But soon all was cleared . Hoping , Bianca and the others looked, get out Rango and Beans but no one.

Bianca slowly crept up to Joel. He stood in despair.

I won't know...as a grown up my girl - he said in a trembling voice.

Bianca put her tail on his shoulder. In order to calm down. All the workers took off his hat. Rachel was crying , Kim was calm. Though she was holding back. Jake considered everyone. But he soon saw through the retreating dust two shadows. Jake squinted. But from what he saw, his eyes widened.

Looks like we before making ends meet - he said loudly.

All looked towards Jake. The dust has settled. Everyone was in mild shock.

Rango and Beans alive? - said Cornelius, astonished.

Rango and Beans alive! - cried Rachel happily and ran to them .

All raised their hats. And began to rejoice. Bianca and Kim, too, ran up to them.

Slowly Rango and Beans were leaning on each other. They noticed that happily running Rachel.

You're alive! - she cried and hugged them both.

Rango and Beans laughed.

Soon they were approached Bianca and Kim.

Insane! You guys surprise me with every tragedy - said Kim cheerfully.

How did you get out? - asked Bianca.

Through the main entrance - answered Rango just.

We are all worried - said Rachel pulling away.

Later approached the others.

So…so... you did it. - Jake said and look over at them.

Rango nodded. Jake also looked at the Beans. He nodded to her.

Thank you - he said simply.

Beans smiled weakly. Quickly , to them ran over Doc Margaret's .

Injuries ? Fractures? - she asked quickly.

Margaret , I think they're okay - said Gordy. Catching up with her.

Check or who do not harm - she said proudly and started to check.

All got a light laugh. While Joel did not come to them.

He quietly stopped. While Dr. Margaret inspects them. She soon finished. And pulled away from them. Rango and Beans at that moment, looked at each other with a smile . But Rango then noticed that Joel was standing behind the Beans. The smile was gone . All was quiet.

What? - asked Beans and turned slowly.

Her eyes widened. She had lost the gift of speech. Joel slowly walked over to her. Easily he touched her face.

You are so like your mother - he said softly.

Beans are unable to control emotions. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Dad...you're alive - she said with a sigh.

Joel then hugged her. Beans succumbed to it. Rango looked at them gently. Just like everyone else.

They soon pulled away. And smiled at each other. Joel without departing from the Beans reached out Rango.

Thank you. Thank you that you saved her - he said firmly.

Rango shook his hand. And look over the Beans with a smile.

So...sorry to interrupt your touching moment. But what do we do next ? - asked Gordy.

Then...then we'll go home - said Joel .


	39. An important conversation

The sun was setting .All came out of the canyon. Rango , Joel and the others stopped at the gate. All the workers came out and go to home. But some of it didn't have a home. They stopped at the gate.

What now ? - asked Bianca and stopped and looked at the others. - After all, they too need a home...

All stopped . Rango sighed. And looked at them all.

I know that most of the workers lost his home. Here I propose. In my city, need another pair of hands. After our old mayor... he wanted to build new town . But you have to free negotiation between the city until the end. Thus we get a new city Dirt. More Precisely Slush! There each of you (workers) can live with. Will be able to live and work in my town. Under my protection...and... - said Rango.

Jake sighed.

Sheriff , it's certainly good what you're saying. But it's getting dark , and the house is not close - interrupted Jake.

Rango cleared his throat.

Yes...it's true too. Then I'll ask. You don't mind living like this? - asked Rango briefly.

Everyone applauded.

Yes! - they shouted.

Joel watched on Rango with inclined head . Noticed Beans.

Dad? What are you looking at Rango? No doubt he is good...You need to get used to his speeches. - she said with a smile.

I'm not talking about that...hmm...He's your boyfriend? you love this guy? - he asked soft.

Beans blushed slightly.

How do you know? - she said nervously.

Joel grinned.

I can see it. And of course don't mind. You have me already a grown woman. But I'll be watching you that would not have done extra ... - began Joel.

Dad... - said Bean with a smile.

Rango walked over to them.

Well, Mr. Joel...can I have your daughter for a few minutes? - he asked nervously.

Joel crossed his arms on his chest. Beans smiled.

He doesn't mind , what do you want? - she asked softly.

I wanted to talk to you alone - said Rango.

Okay... - said Beans just.

Bianca and Jake, meanwhile, was standing with Kim , Rachel and Cornelius.

Kim you go in the Dirt? - asked Bianca.

I spoke to Rachel , I think , only a month later. - replied Kim.

Yes , my father still need help - continued Rachel.

They talked about everything while Bianca did not notice the absence of Rango and Beans.

Guys where Rango and Beans? - asked Bianca to explore.

Rango said that he should talk to Beans alone,- said Joel unexpectedly.

He approached the group.

So Rango... - began Kim.

Oh, my gosh! - said Rachel.

What? - demanded Joel.

Well...Rango...he and Beans... - began Bianca mumble.

What? - demanded Joel.

I will tell you. Rango and Beans they are very long together. They are like a year or more , together. Rango decided to make a serious step... - said Kim.

Joel's eyes widened.

But how? - he asked thoughtfully.

Aren't you glad? - asked Rachel.

Well...I'm happy for her , of course. But she definitely made the right choice - he said quietly to Joel.

Don't worry Mr. Joel. Rango the one who she needs - Jake said simply.

Bianca looked at him with a smile. Then he looked at Joel.

You don't have to worry about them - said Bianca.

Rango and Beans have gone from the hustle and bustle. They came to the great stone. And sat down on it , enjoying the sunset. Rango turned to her.

Beans... - he said .

Well , what did you want to talk to me? - asked Beans gently.

Rango sighed. He gently looked for Beans.

Will you forgive me? I mean , I'm sorry... - he began uncertainly.

Rango...- Beans interrupt.

No Beans if I then... - he continued.

But the Beans are hand covered his mouth.

Rango , I should apologize. I a lot of extra said. And it's a dumb thing to say...just let's forget it all. I wish that we were together again... - she said and gently touched his face.

Rango is easy to exhale . And sat closer to her.

But that's not all Beans. What happened today with you...I...I...- he took her hands - I was in a panic. I was afraid for you...you were there alone. And as Jake said you were there...-he unnoticed searched for a ring in my pocket.

Beans to listen to him. She listened to his every word. A shiver ran over her body. But she stopped him.

Rango , and I was afraid...that moment when you fell into mine - she began in a trembling voice - In that moment , I thought I lost everything...-she sighed deeply - Rango , I don't want to quarrel wrong with you. Don't want to!

Beans... -said Rango and hugged her.

Tears ran down face Beans. She snuggled into Rango.

I...I love you , fool you are my - she whispered.

Rango could no longer hold back. The ring was in his hand.

Will you marry me? - he asked softly.

Beans pulled away and looked at him with wet eyes.

What?...- she asked quietly.

Rango showed her the ring. She looked at him. But then looked back at Rango.

Before you answer , Beans... you Need to remember the good. Remember when we walked with you , we saw off the sunset? Which reminded you of the color of a ruby. And then in the Park , city Garlok , I'm reminded of it. Now the Beans... - said Rango and showed a ring - is a wedding ring , I was looking for it for you. It is with ruby...real ruby which reminded me of that evening - he touched her face - in our life with you had a lot of great moments. Of course , been and will be tribulations. But you are ready to go through them with me ?

Beans looked at him the whole time.

You're an idiot Rango... - she said with a sigh.

Rango looked down. But a light smile through tears appeared at Beans.

But I love you idiot! And I'm willing to live with you all the difficulties... - she said loudly.

Rango looked up sharply. A smile came over him.

So... - he said

Yes! Yes, I agree... - she interrupted him.

And abruptly hugged him. So they both fell with stone. With a laugh they both looked at each other. Rango pulled a ring out and took the hand Beans. Slowly he odel the ring on her finger.

The ring came ... - he said softly, and looked at the Beans.- I love you - he continued , and kissed her.

It was getting dark.

Rango and Beans hand approached the girls. All spoke. While Kim did not pay attention to Rango and Beans.

So...how was it? - she asked playfully.

Rango and Beans blush.

All as had to happen just before - Rango replied with a smile.

I'm so happy for you. But you need to talk to , Beans - said Rachel.

What about him? - asked Beans quickly.

Well, we told him that Rango wants to marry you...- explained Bianca.

Beans sighed and pulled away from Rango. Rango stopped her.

I think he is against? - asked Rango nervously.

Beans smiled.

Don't think , I'll go talk to him - replied the Beans and kissed him on the cheek.


	40. Good-bye with good memories

Rango stood with the others. While the Beans decided to go and talk to father. Many thoughts bothering him. Thoughtfully he walked over to Rachel. She sat on the stone and watching people.

Rachel? Can I ask you - started Rango and sat down next to her.

Rachel looked at him questioningly.

What , Rango? - she asked softly.

Mr. Joel , responded to my action ? What I did offer Beans? Just wondering. - he continued sadly.

Well...he was surprised. Perhaps he is afraid of for Beans. As she hadn't made a mistake with you, - replied Rachel simply.

Rango lowered his head. Rachel sighed.

Maybe you should speak with Mr. Joel? Try to show him his courage. The FACT that the Beans will be like a stone wall. - said Rachel softly.

Rango thought.

You may be right...Yeah , I need to talk. And I'll prove to him I'm not weak and that I will be able to protect it daughter. Thank you Rachel, - he said cheerfully.

He got up and went quickly to the Beans and Joel. They stood aloof from all and talked.

Beans, meanwhile, only came to Joel. He turned his attention to her. Easy step the Beans came closer to him.

Daddy... - she began.

But before she could say the essence of the conversation...Rango caught up with her.

The beans...let me talk to Mr. Joel? - he said quickly.

Beans looked at him, unclear. Joel , too.

What? - he asked simply and turned to Rango.

I think you know. No, I do not think I know. - started the Rango and walked over to the Beans.

He hugged her.

I offered for your daughter's hand and heart... Of course , you don't know me ,and this may seem like a quick and serious step. But I'll tell you what. Your daughter is the only one and most of my native people. It is dear to me. - Rango looked at her gently - And you can be sure I will protect and cherish her... risking his life... - he continued and looked at Joel .

Joel crossed his arms and listened intently. Beans with a slight smile pressed against Rango.

I promise you. We are already more than a year together... Marriage is a serious step , there will be many challenges... But together we will overcome any obstacles. - he sigh - So Mr. Joel...if you will allow me , I love your daughter and I want to be with her forever...

Beans smiled gently and held back tears (of happiness). Joel narrowed his eyes. Rango stood firmly and looked him in the eye. In his head he was panicking , but he didn't show it. After a few seconds, Joel approached him. And I looked into his eyes.

Do you really think that you can handle this? - he asked firmly.

Rango nodded.

Do you love my daughter? - continued Joel sure.

Yes, - firmly said Rango.

You're ready for her to give life? - continued Joel.

Beans sighed.

Dad, that's too much - she said.

Shhh…. I asked him - he replied quickly.

Yes! - said Rango - and the life and soul , all ready to give! - he continued more loudly.

Joel looked him in the eye.

Hmm...well...- mumbled it.

Beans looked at them in silence. Joel relaxed and slowly moved away from Rango. A few seconds and on his face appeared smile. He nodded to them. In a sign of agreement.

Can relax guy... - said Joel.

Beans hugged Joel. Rango exhale and smiled.

You can be sure - he said.

They all laughed easily.

Come on , we're going home - said Beans with a smile.

They all three went to the rest.

In the meantime. Jake and Bianca too ask a serious question. They decided to crawl away from it all.

They stood by and watched as the sun said goodbye to them. It was beautiful and romantic. But not for Bianca. The whole the evening she kept thinking about how she will say goodbye to Jake. She was it's hard.

Some minutes they simply were silent. Until Jake noticed her sad face.

Bianca? Something wrong? - he asked as he crawled close to her.

Bianca didn't want to talk to him about your feelings of separation. She thought that it would be redundant.

It's all good.- she began with a brief smile - was a Crazy day today . Yes? - she asked softly.

Jake looked thoughtful.

Crazy that's putting it mildly. But I don't care. I noticed that something is bothering you inside... tell me - he replied simply.

Bianca sighed.

Jake...do you love me? - he asked sadly.

Jake grinned.

Yes - he answered briefly.

Bianca shook her head.

How many at you was women? - she asked and looked him in the eye.

Women? What a question? - asked Jake more firmly.

Answer Jake , let's not pretend... - she continued, holding back tears.

Pretend? What are you damn it you say? - he said loudly.

Well...I ask the question differently. Longest relationship with women? - she asked firmly.

Jake rolled his eyes.

Let's not fight about Bianca ? This is a stupid question. If you want the truth then I have had a lot of women. But the relationship I have with them was not. These women were whores! - he answered firmly.

Bianca looked into it. But then lowered his head. Tears were on his cheeks. Jake sighed. He lifted her head. He knew why she was asking such questions.

Bianca , you don't they. You're special to me - he began and looked her in the eye, - I do not like to say these pink snot... *sigh* But I have to say. I know what you think... if we leave , then we won't meet again. But it's not... I wanted to propose something... - he continued softly.

Bianca looked at him. More calmly.

Maybe you shouldn't stay Garlok? Can you come with me? Just answer quickly. I don't like all this romance. - he asked.

A smile appeared on her face.

So...do you want that we lived together? - she asked wiping away tears.

Jake nodded to her.

Well, we need to try. So what? - he asked softly.

Bianca without a word hugged him. Then kissed him on the cheek.

Okay , Jake. You need to try. - she said softly.

For a few moments and they both went back. There they were already waiting for Rango , Kim , Rachel , Beans and others.

Rango , Beans already said goodbye to the girls and Cornelius.

You call us to the wedding? - Rachel asked, hugging Beans.

Of course - she said with a smile.

Kim also embraced her.

And when you have it the wedding will be? - she asked loudly.

Well... - began the Beans.

Rango approached her from behind.

I think through a month...need time to prepare - he answered and hugged the Beans.

Well we will wait for your invitation - said Rachel.

Jake and Bianca soon came.

Well Bianca you go? - asked Kim.

Bianca to cough. Jake to push it.

I think I'm gonna leave you - she said.

Girls and Rango looked at her .

You and Jake? - Kim Said.

Bianca nodded.

Rachel hugged her.

We will see each other ? - she asked.

Bianca smiled.

Of course - she said.

A few minutes later they said goodbye to everyone. Yet they soon parted in different directions.

About two hours was a as the group of Rango , Jake and others walked home . Passing through the mountains and canyons they soon approached the area where he lived Jake. Rango And Beans stops to say goodbye.

Well then, I'll see you. And it all began with a wedding ring...- said Rango.

Jake nodded to him.

It was quite a long case. But I must admit without you, I would hardly revenge. - the answer - he just.

And hardly, would Bianca - continued Beans with a smile.

Bianca grinned.

You're probably right. And I would most likely be left in that hole. Who knows...the main thing that now all is well - she said softly.

It's late we go to home - Jake said.

A few minutes later, they said goodbye. After another hour. Rango , Beans and the others here came to the city of Filth. Joel was quite surprised. The city grew. There is the lake. On the way to the town, Rango and Beans explained it to him. As Rango saved the city. How the city has changed over time. As life became better. Joel was happy to hear that.

It was about midnight. But the city still not slept. When they came to town. Priscilla ran to him.

Rango! Beans! You're back! - she cried.

From the bar came out some people. The spoons , Buford , Waffles and the Wounded bird was also. They asked them where they were. Of course later on Rango going to tell them. But special attention was paid to Joel , who smiling met them.

Joel?! - wonder the Spoons.

You're alive!? - said Buford.

Joel walked up to them.

Damn! Guys...how you've changed *laughing* - he said.

They all laughed and told stories event. The city was quiet these days. That should make things easier for Rango. Rango also took over the duty about what had happened to him. And so he told me that finally did offer Beans. All rejoiced and drank. Gordy decided to make the second Sheriff of the city. Dr. Margaret was the assistant to the Doc. Well, the rest of the employees...they have adopted as their own. They became part of the city.

 **The End**

 **So ended my first big story. But I will soon begin writing a sequel to the second part. Since now I started school...I will look for the time in history.** **Very grateful to you my readers.**


End file.
